Les derniers souvenirs
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Hikaru Yoshihiro est le nouvel officier fraîchement débarqué dans la neuvième division. Cherchant où est sa place, et explorant l'étrange connexion qu'elle partage avec son capitaine, elle rencontrera de nombreuses personnalités qui l'inspireront et l'aideront à tracer son propre chemin. Les Chroniques d'Hikaru Yoshihiro : Tome 1
1. Chapitre 1: La cour des âmes pures

Avant-propos: Avant de commencer réellement, je te remercie, cher lecteur, de ce passage que tu fais ici. J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment en la compagnie d'Hikaru (OC) et de toute la neuvième division. Si cette histoire te rappelle vaguement quelque chose, alors tu as probablement déjà fait un tour dans le coin à la fin des années 2000. Disons que ce que je te propose aujourd'hui est le fruit d'une remasterisation.

Alerte spoiler: Spoilers évidemment pour Bleach sur toute sa timeline (en même temps, si tu n'es pas encore arrivé au bout, eh bien file immédiatement terminer ça!). Attention cependant, il y a également des références évidentes à "Can't fear your own world", cette madeleine de Proust pour toute personne considérant la neuvième division avec autant d'égards que sa maison à Poudlard. Pour moi qui ai estimé Kaname Tōsen comme un personnage n'ayant jamais vraiment obtenu justice (ironique n'est-il pas?), CFYOW est juste un bonbon. Comme ce light novel n'a jamais été traduit, il existe une fan-traduction complète en anglais. Donc si ceci ne te rebute pas, fonce!

Tous les personnages (Hors OC), lieux etc etc appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Bref, tu connais la musique.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite :-)

_KptnZéphi_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La cour des âmes pures**

L'atmosphère était incroyable. Mes sens, dont l'acuité me semblait décuplée par l'adrénaline et l'indescriptible mélange de pressions spirituelles de forces et de natures diverses tout autour de moi, m'assaillaient de couleurs, d'odeurs, de sons et même de vibrations. C'était une marée de tissus céruléens et écarlates qui me submergeait. Nous étions une bonne centaine, mais le hall dans lequel nous nous massions était si spacieux que nous avions tout le loisir de former de petits groupes sans tous être collés les uns aux autres. J'apercevais quelques têtes connues dans la foule, quelques camarades avec qui j'avais étudié, d'autres que j'avais vaguement croisés. Si les visages exprimaient un vaste panel d'expressions, les reiatsus ne pouvaient leurrer aucun d'entre nous. Nous étions tous (ou presque) anxieux comme nous l'avions rarement été. C'était le grand jour. Dans la pâleur d'une matinée, à la naissance du printemps, j'allais être intégrée à l'une des treize divisions armées de la soul society. Je jetai un regard distant et fébrile à un petit groupe de garçons avec qui j'avais passé une partie de mes années de formation. Ils me renvoyèrent un sourire de façade. J'étais bien trop tendue pour leur adresser le moindre discours construit et eux, avaient l'air à peine plus détendus que moi. De toute façon, je détestais parler de banalités. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. La plupart de mes condisciples devaient trouver ça idiot que je m'en fasse à ce point, surtout parce que j'avais brillamment réussi tous les examens. J'étais des rares qui savaient déjà qu'ils intégreraient le gotei 13 avec certitude, de surcroit avec un poste d'officier. Pourtant, mon corps avait décidé de se comporter comme si j'attendais de savoir si j'allais vivre ou mourir. C'était étrange. J'avais passé des examens d'entrée dans une demi-douzaine de divisions, mais je n'étais parvenue à entendre aucun écho, aucun bruit de couloir quant à mes résultats. J'avais peut-être commencé à douter à ce moment-là. Les quelques autres futurs shinigamis qui étaient dans la même situation que moi avaient tous pu ouïr ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur. Je soupirai. J'étais encore en train de m'emballer toute seule dans ma tête. Je me calmai mentalement à grands coups de « Ressaisis-toi ma vieille, tout va bien se passer ». Après tout, que risquai-je ?

Tentant de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que les excès de zèle de mon cerveau, je contemplai les autres shinigamis. Comme depuis ces six dernières années, les groupes étaient très grégaires. Les étudiants des classes dites « avancées » ne s'étaient que peu mélangés aux autres, les nobles et riches héritiers des quartiers favorisés de Rukongai ne fréquentaient pas non plus les pauvres hères des bas quartiers. Et puis il y avait nous, les élèves promis à des postes d'envergure. Si ceux qui avaient vu le jour à la soul society, en particulier dans les familles aisées trouvaient facilement à s'intégrer, la poignée que nous autres étions, gens des quartiers pauvres, dépeuplés ou, encore, mal famés, était souvent laissée de côté. C'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Appréciant la solitude, je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre.

En balayant des yeux les visages de mes condisciples, je vis parfois un peu de jalousie quand leurs regards se posaient sur moi. Cette cérémonie était plutôt formelle. Si nous savions tous si oui ou non nous avions obtenu des résultats satisfaisants à l'examen final, il s'agissait ici de trouver notre place dans ce que représentait la soul society. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, il s'agirait là d'un changement absolu. En effet, nous allions tirer un trait sur notre ancienne vie. Je commençais à nettement percevoir les signes de l'impatience chez mes camarades quand, enfin, le capitaine commandant Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto passa le seuil de la grand-porte. Il était accompagné de son vice-capitaine, Sasakibe, et d'une douzaine d'officiers. J'en connaissais certains, de vue, d'autres m'étaient complètement inconnus. Ils étaient néanmoins tous là pour représenter leurs divisions. Des services d'espionnage à la police militaire en passant par le corps de Kidō, toutes les spécialités du gotei 13 étaient représentées.

Après un bref discours, le capitaine de la première division et commandant en chef des 13 armées de la cour lista tout d'abord les militaires réguliers qui incorporeraient les divisions, puis les services secrets (quelques shinigamis intégreraient l'Onmitsukidō sans forcément prendre une place dans le gotei), le corps du Kidō, et enfin les réservistes, les shinigamis diplômés de justesse qui n'avaient pas su obtenir de résultats suffisants pour être intégrés aux 13 armées. À la fin de cette étape, nous étions encore cinq. Nous nous connaissions tous. Nous avions tous été promis à un rang d'officier. Je regardai Kae, qui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, intégrerait le corps de Kidō, seule autre tache rouge parmi ces hommes en bleu. Il y avait aussi Botanmaru, un ancien de ma classe, qui était probablement le meilleur bretteur de toute notre promotion. Lui qui était plutôt d'un naturel flegmatique, voire un tantinet désinvolte, semblait vibrer sur place tant il était stressé.

« Nous allons dorénavant procéder à l'incorporation des officiers. Sembla gronder le doyen.

À la vue de mon très détendu collègue Botanmaru qui tressautait de stress pas plus de deux minutes plus tôt, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire gentiment moqueur. Qu'un solide gaillard comme lui ait l'air d'un enfant qu'on allait réprimander m'avait amusée. Puis Yamamoto avait repris la parole et mon bel état émotionnel sous contrôle était parti boire le potage. Mes paumes devinrent moites, ma gorge se serra et mon estomac sembla tomber sous terre. Je regrettai immédiatement mon attitude envers mon camarade.

Le vieux capitaine commandant appela bientôt mes collègues les uns après les autres, Botanmaru intégrant la septième division au poste de neuvième siège. Toutes les divisions dans lesquelles j'avais passé les examens d'officier avait été citées sauf la huitième, la neuvième et la dixième. Kae et moi nous lançâmes un regard réconfortant. Elle semblait bien plus confiante. Après tout, elle était probablement l'élève la plus douée en Kidō de notre génération. Elle avait surpassé le niveau de notre instructeur dans cette discipline alors qu'elle entrait à peine en troisième année. Kae avait une très haute opinion d'elle-même, mais ce que beaucoup d'entre nous avaient pris pour de la prétention s'était révélé être une estime parfaitement juste de son pouvoir. Elle avait très vite gagné le statut d'idole auprès des jeunes élèves qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à tutorer. Elle n'avait passé l'examen d'officier que dans le corps du Kidō et l'avait probablement réussi haut la main.

\- La neuvième division va également accueillir un nouvel officier. Hikaru Yoshihiro, avance-toi.

Je déglutis et toute mon anxiété s'envola comme par magie. Même si j'étais déjà officiellement diplômée depuis quelques jours, j'étais en train de vivre mes dernières minutes d'aspirante. Je lançai un dernier regard à Kae, qui resta seule dans cette immensité de bois, et marchai prudemment vers l'estrade sur laquelle se tenaient encore le capitaine commandant, son lieutenant et la douzaine d'officiers vêtus de noir.

\- Tu es désormais un officier shinigami, cinquième siège de la neuvième division. Tu as juré de protéger et d'assurer la sécurité du Seireitei et telle sera ta mission de cinquième lieutenant. Tu es désormais placée sous les ordres du Capitaine Tōsen et du Vice-Capitaine Hisagi. »

Il laissa l'officier de la division lui donner le vêtement traditionnel et il plaça solennellement le shihakushō des shinigamis sur mes avant-bras tendus. Sur l'uniforme trônait une fleur fraîche, un pavot blanc, symbole de notre division. D'un geste de la main, le doyen m'invita à quitter la pièce. C'était tant mieux. J'avais l'impression qu'il y faisait quarante degrés. Je détestais cette sensation d'avoir des centaines d'yeux braqués sur moi. Cela venait peut-être de mon enfance dans le nord de Rukongai ou de ma vie passée dans la faible densité démographique de Sasame. Je fus accueillie dans le corridor ouvert sur un jardin karesansui au bout duquel un érable était en fleur. Si les autres shinigamis étaient déjà partis, les trois autres jeunes officiers étaient encore là, à discuter. Je m'assis sur le bord du corridor, laissant la fraîcheur de ce début de printemps me transir. Le cœur du Seireitei n'était en rien comparable à Sasame. Ici, tout était si ordonné, si protocolisé, si peuplé. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Cela faisait six ans que je gravitais dans ce monde si éloigné de tout ce que j'avais connu ces dernières centaines d'années, mais je n'y étais toujours pas habituée. C'était donc la neuvième division qui m'avait retenue. La sécurité intérieure. C'était un peu ironique. Moi qui n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans le Saint des Saints, moi qui n'avais rencontré que quelques shinigamis de passage dans ce monde de quiétude que représentait le 23e quartier, étais dorénavant en charge de la protection du cœur de la soul society. Cette forteresse aussi proche qu'inaccessible possédait un statut paradoxal pour nous, âmes de Rukongai. À la fois enfer et paradis, le Seireitei était le paradis, promesse de jours meilleurs et de pouvoir de nous extraire de notre misère, mais aussi l'enfer, celui de ceux qui étaient bien trop tournés vers leur petit monde pour s'occuper des vols, des trafics et des meurtres qui gangrénaient Rukongai. Moi-même, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait en paix avec ma conscience.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais empaqueté le minimum vital dans la petite pièce qui me servit de chambre d'étudiant dans le baraquement numéro 1 de l'académie Shino. Le reste serait déménagé dans la semaine vers mes nouveaux quartiers. Je posai une dernière fois les yeux sur l'exigu espace, désormais dépouillé d'une partie de mes effets personnels. J'en avais peu, mais je possédais un nombre faramineux de livres, de carnets de notes et de recueils de poèmes. Même mon shihakushō blanc et carmin se trouvait désormais soigneusement plié sur le futon. Je partirais, sans doute pour toujours, mais lui habillerait sûrement très vite une nouvelle étudiante.

Je fermai précautionneusement la porte coulissante, traversai les longs couloirs de bois et retrouvai l'officier de ma division sur le parvis de l'académie. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Etsujirō Kahei, troisième siège. D'après lui, j'avais été envoyé précisément dans cette division, car depuis la nomination du nouveau vice-capitaine, la mutation d'un officier et la mort d'un autre, des postes de lieutenants laissés vacants déséquilibraient les effectifs. Il me fit comprendre que j'en saurais plus quand je rencontrerais mon capitaine et son bras droit. Une fois rejoints par les autres shinigamis incorporés en même temps que moi à notre section, nous nous mîmes en route.

Pénétrant dans la partie du Seireitei attribuée à la neuvième division, je fus immédiatement saisie par la dualité de cet endroit. Quand j'étais élève, j'avais eu l'occasion, pour être formée aux missions administratives qui incombaient aux lieutenants, d'assister quelques officiers dans les locaux de la troisième division. L'atmosphère était très différente. Je n'aurais su vraiment l'expliquer avec des mots, mais c'était comme si la nature même de ces murs était d'un autre genre. C'était peut-être lié à l'énergie spirituelle de ce secteur où à son activité, mais j'y ressentis quelque chose d'intrigant. Si les trois quarts des extérieurs qui m'étaient donnés de voir semblaient paisibles et silencieux, un bâtiment de taille modeste sur ma gauche grouillait d'activité. Des shinigamis et des assistants couraient dans tous les sens, les bras encombrés de papiers, de classeurs ou d'ustensiles divers et variés. Je souris. C'était l'une des activités dont la charge reposait sur les épaules de notre division. Précisément, c'était la raison principale qui avait fait que j'avais postulé ici. Quand j'étais étudiante, j'avais pu faire partie de l'équipe éditoriale du journal des élèves de l'académie. J'avais toujours aimé écrire, sur tout un tas de sujets. Science, éducation, musique ou même cuisine, fiction ou documentaires, j'avais pris part à nombre d'activités au sein de ce journal, ma curiosité l'emportant souvent sur mes heures de sommeil. Imaginer que je puisse un jour m'exprimer dans les colonnes du journal du Seireitei me rendait extatique. Si la neuvième division était martialement connue pour être la garante de la défense de la cour, elle était également celle qui promouvait les arts et la culture dans toute la Soul Society. Dans les faits, cette promotion n'atteignait que les premiers quartiers de Rukongai, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Nous dépassâmes les bâtiments éditoriaux pour entrer dans la partie dédiée aux missions militaires de notre section. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous devant la double porte surmontée d'un neuf. Notre attention fut attirée par les pas pressés d'un homme à la silhouette athlétique. Il venait visiblement de la maison d'édition, transportant quelques exemplaires d'un journal à l'état de maquette.

« Pardonne-moi Kahei, je suis complètement à la bourre. Se confondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Voici les nouvelles recrues. Expliqua l'officier en me désignant ainsi que la demi-douzaine de condisciples.

Je reconnaissais évidemment le shinigami en question. Shūhei Hisagi. Éditeur en second du journal du Seireitei dont mon capitaine assurait la chefferie, célébrité parmi tous les élèves de ma génération et tout frais vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Je l'avais croisé une fois, lors d'une visite aux archives de la troisième division dans le cadre de mes activités littéraires, mais nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous parler. Le shinigami prit une demi-seconde pour reprendre son souffle et changea complètement. Le journaliste avait disparu au profit de l'officier supérieur.

\- Bienvenue à tous au sein de notre division. Je suis Shūhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne intégration. Je voudrais faire plus long, mais nous sommes en plein rush aujourd'hui. Kahei et Murazaki vous ont préparé une petite fête dans le mess pour vous accueillir. Kahei va vous y conduire puis vous pourrez prendre possession de vos locaux.

Il se tourna brièvement vers son troisième siège à qui il glissa un mot. Etsujirō me désigna discrètement et Hisagi, ostensiblement surpris, me fit signe de rester. Le lieutenant emmena les quelques nouveaux arrivants vers le mess tandis que je restai seule devant mon vice-capitaine. Je lissai nerveusement mon hakama.

\- Alors c'est toi Yoshihiro-san. Pardonne ma surprise, je m'attendais à voir un homme*. Néanmoins, je suis ravi de te rencontrer et de t'avoir parmi nous.

Je me préparai à m'incliner comme le protocole l'indiquait, mais il me tendit la main. Je la serrai de bonne grâce comme si nous étions amis. Je fus très surprise de ce nouveau changement d'attitude.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. J'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'est confiée. M'inclinai-je finalement, ne pouvant me résoudre à manquer à l'étiquette dès mon premier jour.

Il laissa un sourire illuminer son visage. Je n'aimais pas juger les gens aussi rapidement, mais j'avais toujours admiré son travail pour le journal des élèves shinigamis dont il avait été le chef du temps de ses études. Savoir qu'il avait l'air aussi sympathique me détendit un peu.

\- Viens avec moi, je voudrais te présenter à notre capitaine. Pour le moment, il est encore au journal, mais il ne devrait pas tarder… Enfin, j'espère.

Hisagi m'entraîna dans la salle de réunion des officiers de la neuvième division et m'invita à m'assoir.

\- Bien, avant que le capitaine Tōsen arrive, je voudrais te poser quelques questions. J'ai vu sur ta fiche que tu étais dans l'équipe éditoriale du journal de l'académie Shino. Dans quelle section ?

\- Culturelle et littéraire mes trois premières années puis dans l'organisation générale les suivantes.

\- Est-ce que ça te tenterait de faire un essai auprès du journal ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Vu tes notes à l'examen final et ton profil journalistique, tu es notre sauveuse ! C'est précisément pour l'une de ces raisons que le capitaine et moi avons retenu ton profil. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable avant d'avoir pris tes marques je comprendrais.

\- Non, absolument pas, j'en serais ravie, c'est un immense honneur ! répliquai-je en inclinant la tête.

\- Tu es engagée, Yoshihiro-san. Je te montrerai les ficelles dès demain. Ha, depuis le départ de Katsuya pour la cinquième et Motoko... Le capitaine et moi ne savions plus où donner de la tête. C'est pour ça qu'on passe notre temps à courir dans tous les sens. L'édition spéciale du printemps est en cours de finition, mais rien n'est complètement prêt.

Le stress du monde de l'édition. Dans une moindre mesure, j'avais vécu ça à l'académie Shino. C'était galvanisant. L'attention de mon vice-capitaine fut soudainement attirée par les voix que nous entendions dans le couloir. Je l'interrogeai du regard. S'agissait-il du Capitaine Tōsen ? Sentant le reiatsu de mon vice-capitaine se mettre au garde-à-vous, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait effectivement de cela. Bien que l'officier supérieur esquissât un sourire, je ne pus empêcher mon rythme cardiaque de s'accélérer. Toute ma vie, j'avais considéré, comme beaucoup à Rukongai, les capitaines shinigamis comme des êtres à part, différents de nous. C'était comme s'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même plan que nous. Pourtant, je n'étais pas idiote. Comme tout le monde ici, les capitaines vivaient, se détendaient, mangeaient, dormaient. J'avais maintes fois lu la poésie du capitaine Aizen, les leçons d'ikebana du capitaine Unohana, les rubriques philo et cuisine du capitaine Tōsen et l'incroyable série littéraire du capitaine Ukitake dans le journal du Seireitei. Étaient-ils vraiment si différents de nous ?

Hisagi contourna la table et ouvrit la porte en grand. Trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. À l'exception de celui qui était en tête de file, le fameux capitaine Kaname Tōsen, ils avaient également les bras chargés de documents. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à me concentrer sur eux. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur le plus haut gradé. Bien avant de détailler son apparence physique, ce fut surtout son reiatsu qui m'intrigua. Dire que l'énergie spirituelle des shinigamis était le reflet exact de leur âme était un peu surestimé, mais j'y percevais néanmoins une maîtrise, une retenue, une forme de noblesse que j'avais rarement sentie jusque-là. C'était également une formidable puissance qui se voyait contenue dans l'enveloppe de chair et de sang qui traversait le pas de la porte. C'était donc ça, un capitaine. J'étais à peu près certaine que s'il lui venait l'envie de libérer toute sa pression spirituelle je finirais en petit tas de cendres fumantes en une seconde et demie.

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Vous ne laissez pas sortir Kaede et sa clique de ce bâtiment tant que sa section n'est pas finie. Et veillez à ce qu'elle dépose son ébauche sur le bureau d'Hisagi pour demain seize heures.

Si j'avais pu disparaître, je l'aurais fait. Bien que sa voix grave fût posée et son reiatsu parfaitement serein, notre capitaine était visiblement agacé et je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être un dégât collatéral dès mon premier jour.

\- Oui Capitaine.

Les deux shinigamis quittèrent la pièce avec un empressement à peine déguisée, nous laissant, Hisagi et moi, seuls avec le capitaine Tōsen. Tandis qu'il dispensait quelques informations relatives aux activités du journal et des mémos martiaux que la neuvième division avait la tâche de transmettre à qui de droit à son vice-capitaine, j'en profitais pour le détailler. Svelte et à la peau sombre, l'officier supérieur portait un shihakushō et un haori sans manches laissant visibles ses bras aux muscles sculptés par toutes ces années de pratiques du zanjutsu. Il portait une paire de lunettes aux verres translucides qui laissaient à peine apparaître la forme de ses sourcils, mais ne laissait discernable ni la couleur ni la forme de ses yeux. Un temps, une rumeur au sein de notre équipe éditoriale à l'académie Shino disait qu'il était aveugle, mais j'imaginais assez mal un tel handicap lui permettre de devenir un shinigami et à fortiori un capitaine. À sa ceinture, une bande de soie indigo, était passé son zanpakutō.

\- Capitaine, voici Hikaru Yohihiro, notre nouveau cinquième siège. Si vous préférez que nous repassions plus tard…

\- Non. J'avais justement fini.

Je me levai, et m'inclinais devant le capitaine.

\- Hikaru Yoshihiro, c'est un honneur d'être désormais sous vos ordres, Capitaine Tōsen.

\- Capitaine Kaname Tōsen. Nous sommes reconnaissants de vous avoir au sein de la division, Yoshihiro. J'imagine qu'Hisagi vous a déjà briefée ? »

Comme son lieutenant en chef l'avait fait avant lui, il me tendit la main. Aussi impressionnée qu'une élève shinigami, je la serrai de bonne grâce. Moi qui avais passé un nombre incalculable de semaines entières sans adresser la moindre parole à qui que ce soit quand je vivais à Sasame, je touchais un capitaine. Pourtant, quand ma peau fit contact avec la sienne, il eut un léger, un presque imperceptible mouvement de recul dans le poignet. C'était étrange. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités, davantage pour me décrire succinctement les missions qui m'incomberaient que pour véritablement engager une conversation frivole. Cependant, plus je parlais, plus l'esprit du capitaine sembla tourné vers autre chose, comme s'il était soudainement très préoccupé. Avec tous les soucis que semblaient poser l'édition spéciale printanière et une section qui paraissait avoir des difficultés à démanteler un trafic entre des baraquements shinigamis et l'extérieur du Seireitei, ce n'était pas incompréhensible.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans une course telle que je n'avais même pas le temps de me rendre compte que la froideur d'un début de printemps avait laissé place à la saison des abricotiers puis des cerisiers et enfin des pêchers en fleurs. L'édition spéciale du journal du Seireitei était sortie avec moins de quarante-huit heures de retard et Kaede, la shinigami en charge de la mise en page avait même survécu à l'opération. Il s'en était fallu de peu cela dit puisque mon vice-capitaine avait failli piquer une crise maison que nous avions évitée sans vraiment savoir comment. Même notre capitaine était resté enfermé dans son bureau d'éditeur en chef pendant plus de trois jours. Je ne l'avais pas recroisé depuis qu'il en était sorti, mais je me doutais qu'il avait autant besoin de repos que nous.

Je rentrais d'une séance d'entraînement avec les autres officiers quand Hisagi, dont la dette de sommeil était évidente, fit irruption dans le mess. Lui et moi nous étions immédiatement très bien entendus et les situations de crise comme celle que venait de vivre notre maison d'édition rapprochaient inexorablement toutes les personnes qui partageaient le même bateau. Il tenait une bouteille de saké dans une main et deux coupelles dans l'autre.

« Tu as deux minutes ?

\- Pour vous et pour ce que contient cette bouteille ? J'ai toute la soirée.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous allions certainement monter sur les toits du bâtiment principal de notre division, une habitude que nous avions prise depuis la publication du journal. Je posai mon zanpakutō, Tamashī no Kagami, à mes côtés et acceptai de bonne grâce la coupelle que l'officier me tendit.

\- Je peux te poser une question personnelle, Hikaru ?

\- Un souci, Hisagi-dono ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

\- Pour la trentième fois, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Shūhei.

\- Mais vous êtes mon supérieur ! protestai-je.

\- Alors, considère que c'est un ordre.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je baissai la tête, indiquant qu'il avait gagné.

\- Alors, euh… Tu voulais me poser une question ?

\- Oui. Tu m'y autorises ?

Je ne savais pas mon officier supérieur aussi protocolaire. D'un geste de la main, je lui intimai qu'il pouvait y aller.

\- Hikaru, il y a un problème avec Tōsen-Taichō ?

\- Un problème ? Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? Le capitaine t'aurait-il fait part de son insatisfaction quant à mon travail ? M'alertai-je.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu nous as vraiment beaucoup aidés. Tu es probablement la shinigami la plus compétente sur le journal que nous avons recrutée depuis des années et tu as le sens de la gestion d'équipe, tu es juste dure ce qu'il faut avec nos hommes. Surtout compte tenu de la section de tire-au-flanc dont tu as eu la responsabilité ces derniers jours. Je pense qu'Etsujirō te les a refilés parce qu'il allait probablement en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Se défendit Shūhei.

\- Alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Pour rien.

Sans rien dire, je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il me cachait un truc. Loin de moi l'idée d'être paranoïaque, mais je commençais à penser que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec l'attitude du capitaine Tōsen lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. En y songeant attentivement, il dispensait exclusivement ses ordres et ses conseils à Hisagi, même quand ils concernaient mon travail, et s'éclipsait toujours rapidement quand je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui. Même quand j'étais passée à son bureau dans les locaux de la maison d'édition, je n'avais pas pu rester plus de quinze secondes avant d'être interrompue par Kaede. Sans chercher à être trop suspicieuse, l'ensemble de ces données additionné à l'étrange question de mon vice-capitaine commençaient à éveiller ma curiosité.

\- Shūhei, il y a un problème avec le capitaine ?

Il soupira, détachant son regard du mien pour admirer le ciel étoilé.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il est distant avec tout le monde. Il n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance. Il est comme ça. Mais il trouve que tu fais du bon travail. Il songe même à te laisser une petite rubrique littéraire dans le prochain numéro spécial. Si ça marche, ta chronique pourrait devenir régulière.

Je fus soudainement très flattée. La lecture était probablement l'un de mes hobbies préférés avec la cuisine, mais je n'avais clairement pas eu le temps de m'exercer aux arts de la bouche depuis des lustres. Et puis c'était mon propre capitaine qui était en charge de l'écriture de cette très populaire rubrique du journal, il ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup, je n'allais pas non plus tenter de lui voler sa chronique.

\- Mais il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui montrer mes propositions ce matin. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'était pas en charge de la mise en page. J'avais évidemment l'intention d'aller voir avec Kaede, mais je voulais son avis.

Shūhei ne prononça pas un mot, mais esquissa un sourire moqueur qui s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre. Son air carnassier me laissa à penser que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

\- Tu as quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Quoi ! fis-je.

\- Ça alors, tu ne l'as vraiment pas remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Tu as fait une maquette écrite à un aveugle, mais à part ça, tout va bien. Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait envoyée bouler.

Je lui assénai le regard le plus blasé du monde.

\- Ma pauvre Hikaru, avec un tel prénom, je te pensais plus éclairée. Pouffa Hisagi.

\- Tu es sérieux ou tu te moques encore de moi ?

\- Je suis 100 % sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas une légende alors. Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Un jour tu comprendras qu'impossible n'est pas Kaname Tōsen. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'admire autant. Peu importe ce que la vie lui réserve, réserve à toute notre division, il cherche et trouve toujours une solution. C'est lui qui a convaincu les capitaines de participer au journal quand il a pris la direction d'un mensuel laissé à l'abandon. C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes aussi autre chose que des grosses brutes. Autrefois, les arts étaient réservés à la noblesse de la cour. C'est sa grande curiosité qui l'a poussé à découvrir tout ce que nous promouvons aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'accessible pour quelqu'un comme lui… Ou comme nous. Il m'a toujours enseigné que c'est ceux qui tombent le plus qui se relèvent le plus vite. C'est fondamental. Peu importent les épreuves, peu importent nos peurs, ou nos douleurs, nous parvenons toujours à nous relever. Pour moi, c'est ça, un capitaine. Ce n'est pas juste un type lambda qui fait des ravages sur le champ de bataille ou qui possède une énergie spirituelle au-dessus de la moyenne, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui sait comment rebondir dans l'adversité, qui sait transmettre son savoir, qui sait trouver les mots quand ses hommes doutent. Parles-en à Etsujirō, parles-en à Tenma, parles-en à Kaede. Tous te serviront le même discours. Le capitaine Tōsen représente la quintessence même de ce qu'est censé être un capitaine. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, Hikaru. Je lui confirais ma vie sans hésiter.

Le monologue de mon officier supérieur me laissa sans voix. Je sentais très bien toute l'admiration que pouvait bien avoir mon vice-capitaine pour cet homme. Il avait une telle confiance en lui. Moi qui n'avais jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien faire, de placer une personne sur un tel piédestal. Je me contentai de lui sourire. Après tout, Hisagi n'était pas juste un cerveau entraîné à la stratégie militaire et des muscles conditionnés pour le combat. C'était aussi un cœur, un cœur qui guidait ses décisions, ses actes et son sabre. Une fois de plus il me prouvait que les shinigamis n'étaient pas que des machines de guerre. La vision manichéenne des choses qui faisait loi à Rukongai était on ne peut plus fausse. Les shinigamis n'étaient ni des dieux ivres de pouvoir ni des démons assoiffés de sang. C'étaient aussi des hommes et des femmes qui partageaient des expériences, des convictions et des espoirs.

\- Merci, Shūhei.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me rappeler que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc.

\- Bon, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit, Hikaru. »

Le shinigami me laissa songeuse. Je me prenais peut-être trop la tête finalement. Rukongai m'avait appris la prudence. Ne pouvant compter que sur moi-même, j'avais vite compris que faire confiance c'était également prendre le risque d'être berné. Alors je n'avais cru en personne. Ouvrir son cœur c'était prendre le risque d'être trahi. Alors je ne m'étais jamais ouvert à quiconque. Aimer, c'était prendre le risque de pleurer un être cher. Alors je n'avais jamais aimé. Toute ma vie s'était résumée à trouver un fragile équilibre bénéfice-risque. Être shinigami, ce n'était pas qu'un métier, c'était une vocation, style de vie. C'était presque un sacerdoce. Tout se résumait donc à nouveau à une question d'équilibre. Quiconque ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place dans un tel environnement ne pouvait s'accomplir ni en tant que shinigami, ni en tant que personne. Alors s'ouvrir, faire confiance, trouver sa place… C'était un véritable challenge. Et avec quelqu'un comme Kaname Tōsen comme mentor, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

* * *

* Hikaru (qui veut dire Luire ou Briller) est un prénom mixte


	2. Chapitre 2: Trouver sa place

Comme son petit prédécesseur, le chapitre 2 est encore un peu un chapitre d'exposition, mais je te promets que ça décolle doucement.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,

_KptnZéphi_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Trouver sa place**

Le lendemain, tous les lieutenants et moi-même étions invités à un briefing général au sein de notre division, comme chaque début de mois. En l'absence d'évènement marquant et en plein rush éditorial, celui du mois dernier avait été supprimé par manque de temps. Celui-ci serait donc mon premier. Anxieuse, je me levai tôt, me préparai tout aussi tôt et arrivai naturellement une bonne demi-heure en avance devant la salle de réunion. J'avais apporté l'emploi du temps prévisionnel que j'allais proposer à mes hommes, les corrections syntaxiques de deux articles que je devais transmettre à Tenma Murazaki et les plannings des roulements de gardes dont l'élaboration avait échu sur la longue liste de mes responsabilités d'officier. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder quelques instants, admirant le pêcher en fleurs qui trônait au fond de la cour. J'adorais les pêchers. Il y en avait beaucoup à Sasame et j'adorais écrire, adossée à eux en cette période de l'année. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par l'arrivée d'une Kaede toute ensommeillée. Elle me salua dans un bâillement et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Elle me proposa de prendre mes aises tandis qu'elle ferait le thé. Kaede n'était pas une grande combattante, elle n'était pas officier et ce type de poste n'avait pas l'air de lui faire envie. Il suffisait de voir l'asauchi à sa ceinture pour comprendre qu'elle était même probablement plutôt en bas de l'échelle en termes de compétences martiales. Pourtant, s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel Kaede régnait en maître, c'était le Journal. J'avais très vite appris qu'à l'exception de notre capitaine et de notre vice-capitaine, personne d'autre que celle bonne Kaede n'avait le dernier mot au sein de la maison d'édition. Tel un capitaine, elle menait toutes ses troupes à la baguette, et se tenait pour responsable de nos réussites et de nos erreurs. En grande planificatrice, elle avait également fini par s'imposer comme grande organisatrice au sein de la division. Le capitaine Tōsen avait même fini par lui créer un poste tout spécialement dédié, celui de régisseuse en chef. Et dieux qu'elle prenait cette tâche à cœur.

Je fus rapidement rejointe par les deux lieutenants plus gradés que moi qui me saluèrent avec sympathie. Kahei n'était pas très impliqué dans la vie de notre mensuel, mais Murazaki, un shinigami issu de la noblesse de la soul society, était très éduqué et gérai de main de maître une rubrique de savoir-vivre très prisée de la cour. Avec Shūhei, le capitaine et moi, c'était le seul officier qui passait une grande partie de son temps dans la paperasse de la maison d'édition de l'autre côté de la cour.

Nous échangeâmes les sempiternelles banalités du matin, acceptant de bonne grâce le thé vert à la violette impériale que nous proposa la régisseuse. J'étais surprise. Ce thé était absolument hors de prix, aromatisé avec une espèce de violette qu'on ne trouvait que dans les jardins royaux. Je n'en avais bu qu'une fois et j'avais pu dire à quel point il était exceptionnel. Ce choix me semblait un peu surprenant. Tandis que j'en humai la délicate odeur, Murazaki porta le contenant à ses lèvres, esquissant une légère grimace.

« Vous n'aimez pas ce thé, Murazaki-dono ? s'exclama Kaede, attirant de fait l'attention du troisième siège sur le doux effluve. Kahei imita bien vite son collègue.

\- Thé vert à la violette impériale. Observa simplement le quatrième officier.

La régisseuse sembla soudainement gênée.

\- Lequel des deux va nous passer un savon ? ajouta le troisième siège.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? intervins-je. Je ne voyais pas bien le rapport avec la boisson et les humeurs de ceux que j'imaginais être Hisagi et Tōsen.

\- Ha, c'est ta première réunion formelle d'équipe Yoshihiro. Observa Kahei. Ce thé est le préféré de notre capitaine et de notre vice-capitaine. Généralement, Kaede le sert en réunion exclusivement quand ça va barder. Histoire de calmer leurs nerfs… Enfin, tu vois quoi.

\- Le dernier que nous avons bu de la sorte était juste avant ta nomination. Et nous avons passé un sale quart d'heure. Ajouta Murazaki.

\- Oh… Fis-je.

Nous fûmes justement rejoints par nos supérieurs. Si Hisagi avait le visage fermé qu'il arborait en permanence dans ses fonctions de vice-capitaine, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire contractée, notre capitaine avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisible. Je ne fus pas la seule à les détailler puisque Kahei ne put s'empêcher de pousser un perceptible soupir de soulagement. Si notre vice-capitaine prit immédiatement place à table, le capitaine Tōsen nous salua tous nominativement. Quand il porta son attention sur moi, je sentis son énergie spirituelle entrer en contact avec la mienne comme si un bouclier percutait le mien. Au début, je m'étais demandé si cela n'était pas lié à son immense pouvoir puisque je n'avais ressenti une telle chose qu'avec lui, mais c'était un capitaine. Compte tenu de ce statut et de ce que j'avais enfin réalisé la veille, j'imaginais bien que s'il était un maître dans l'art de contrôler cette formidable puissance, c'était bien lui. Il esquissa encore ce léger recul quand nos reiatsus se touchèrent, me donnant l'irrépressible envie de poser la main sur la garde de mon arme. Pourtant, il m'avait adressé la parole avec un ton aussi neutre que bienveillant. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les douze plus gradés de la division étaient réunis, débutant une réunion qui me fit bien vite comprendre l'utilité du fameux thé hors de prix. La section de notre division qui enquêtait conjointement avec la septième avait mis la main sur des éléments suggérant que ce fameux trafic s'étendait sur bien plus que quelques points de passage avec le Rukongai. Ils n'étaient toutefois pas parvenus à démanteler quoi que ce fut. À chaque nouvelle information, je sentis l'irritation passer alternativement sur les visages d'Hisagi et de Tōsen. Le premier serrait tellement sa tasse que je voyais la porcelaine lutter pour rester intègre et le second humait de grandes bouffées de violette à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'agacement poindre.

« Je vais m'entretenir directement avec le Capitaine Komamura. Il faut nous réorganiser, sinon, nous n'arriverons à rien. Déclara finalement le capitaine.

\- Capitaine, laissez-nous nous en occuper, nous sommes à deux doigts de mettre la main sur des informations qui… Intervint le septième siège Tarō Yukisada, en charge de la section en question.

\- Cela fait des mois que vous êtes là-dessus, Yukisada. Soit, vous ne trouvez plus rien de concluant parce que le trafic s'est déplacé, auquel cas vous êtes grillés, soit, vous avez mis les pieds dans un truc bien plus grand que ce que nous pensions et il faut nous redéployer différemment. » Le coupa Hisagi.

J'étais surprise. Le vice-capitaine Hisagi et l'éditeur Shūhei semblaient si différents. Le premier était froid, ferme et sûr de lui quand le second était avide de conseils et toujours en train de courir dans tous les sens. Cela faisait moins de six mois qu'il était devenu le numéro 2 de notre division et on sentait qu'il cherchait l'approbation de son supérieur. Dans son rôle de chef de guerre, mon vice-capitaine ressemblait énormément à Tōsen-Taichō. Le shinigami à la peau sombre esquissa un léger sourire.

La réunion embraya sur le planning que je suggérais dans le cadre des entraînements militaires et des tours de garde des hommes des sections sous mon commandement. L'affaire fut vite réglée. Personne ne trouva rien à redire sur mon organisation. Shūhei semblait très satisfait et mon capitaine très occupé à penser à autre chose. Il écoutait vraisemblablement mes propos, mais d'une oreille distraite. Ne pouvant capter son regard, il m'était toujours assez difficile de savoir s'il approuvait ou non ce que je racontais.

Une heure plus tard, la réunion touchait à sa fin. Bien qu'elle eût commencé dans une atmosphère quelque peu tendue, elle s'était terminée dans un contexte plus apaisé. Sans plus tarder, le capitaine, Murazaki et Kaede quittèrent la salle en direction du département d'édition. Elle se vida ensuite de tous les autres officiers. Je m'apprêtais à sortir en discutant avec Kahei et un autre lieutenant quand Hisagi m'attrapa par l'épaule. Je sursautai. Il fit signe aux deux officiers qu'il en aurait pour un petit moment. Ceux-ci comprirent et ne m'attendirent pas pour rejoindre leurs postes.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister, Hikaru, mais c'était quoi tout à l'heure avec Tōsen-Taichō ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir senti. Ce truc, quand vous vous êtes dit bonjour.

\- Ha, ça. Ça ne te le fait pas à toi ?

\- Attends une petite minute, ça fait longtemps que vous vous rejetez comme ça ?

\- Tu parles bien du picotement dans nos énergies spirituelles ? Depuis toujours. Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué ?

\- Jamais. Mais j'étais plus concentré que d'ordinaire. C'est peut-être ça qui l'irrite. Faut que tu arrêtes d'être sur la défensive comme ça, il ne va pas te manger.

Je repensai à ma réaction viscérale de tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas tout à fait conscient, mais j'avais ressenti une irrépressible envie de toucher Tamashī no Kagami quand Tōsen-Taichō m'avait adressé la parole. En temps normal, j'aurais attribué cette réaction à mon instinct de shinigami qui cherchait à s'autopréserver face à un être d'une puissance destructrice bien supérieure à la mienne dans une sorte de réflexe combat-fuite primal, mais c'était autre chose. Sans quoi, mon perspicace vice-capitaine ne m'aurait pas fait la remarque. Kaname Tōsen demeurait une énigme insoluble. Peut-être me faisait-il plus peur que je l'imaginais.

\- J'essaierai d'être plus attentive à l'avenir.

Hisagi sourit.

\- Pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne, Hikaru. Tu ne serais pas le premier lieutenant à faire une crise existentielle à son entrée en fonction, mais, crois-moi, ce n'est pas en étant toujours autant sur la défensive que tu vas trouver ta place. »

Les paroles de mon vice-capitaine me laissèrent circonspecte. Trouver ma place. C'était précisément l'une des deux raisons qui m'avaient poussée à intégrer l'académie Shino pour devenir une shinigami. Je voulais trouver quelle était ma place. Et marcher dans les pas de cette femme. Cette femme, qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

Je passai toute la journée dans le dojo de la neuvième division à superviser l'entraînement de l'une de mes sections. J'avais organisé une forme de jeu de stratégie militaire sous forme d'énigme. L'objectif était de faire se placer et évoluer, sur une carte donnée, un groupe de shinigamis, tandis qu'un autre représenterait une section renégate. Sur la base d'indices distillés au compte-goutte, les shinigamis devaient démasquer les ennemis et les coincer. Cela demandait un fin esprit d'analyse, de la stratégie et un certain pragmatisme. Même si j'adorais ce genre d'exercice intellectuel, une grande partie de mon esprit était accaparé par la discussion que mon vice-capitaine et moi avions eue. Ma rencontre avec cette femme shinigami fut aussi éphémère que déterminante dans ma vie. Toutefois, l'éloignement temporel (deux-cents ans au bas mot) que j'avais désormais avec cet évènement ainsi que sa fugacité ne me permettait plus de me rappeler avec précision de ses exactes circonstances. Les années s'étaient écoulées et j'avais fini par oublier cette histoire. Quand enfin, je vins à me questionner sur ma place dans la soul society, en particulier quand un couple de shinigamis me fit remarquer que ma grande énergie spirituelle constituait à la fois un formidable don et un grand danger pour moi, je repensai à celle qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

« Un jour, chacun de vous se réalisera. Un jour, vous trouverez tous votre place dans ce monde. » C'était une phrase que la gardienne qui nous avait élevés un temps, moi et une vingtaine d'autres gamins, n'avait eu de cesse de nous répéter. Plus d'une centaine d'années plus tard, j'avais l'étrange impression que je n'avais pas évolué d'un iota. J'avais travaillé dur, je m'étais instruite, j'appartenais désormais à l'élite du gotei 13, mais j'avais toujours le désagréable sentiment de n'avoir rien accompli du tout.

« Yoshihiro-dono. M'interrompit un des shinigamis qui appartenait à une de mes sections, mais qui était de garde aujourd'hui donc ne participait pas à l'exercice.

\- Tensui. L'invitai-je à parler.

\- Le capitaine Tōsen souhaiterait vous voir. Il est dans son bureau.

J'étais intriguée. Ça avait l'air assez urgent.

\- Norikama, prenez le relai. Tensui, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. »

Je dispensai encore quelques instructions avant de disposer puis je me mis en route pour la caserne qui abritait les quartiers stratégiques de la neuvième division. Tendue, je ne prêtai aucune attention au groupe de jeunes recrues qui exécutait katas et étirements sous l'œil sévère de Yukisada. Je perçus néanmoins quelque perplexité dans son énergie spirituelle quand il me vit passer. Un assistant m'ouvrit la porte du bureau du capitaine et m'annonça avant même que je puisse avoir un visuel sur la pièce. Je mis un pas anxieux sur le tatami qui couvrait le sol avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais loin d'être seule dans la salle. Il faisait soudainement quarante degrés. Du moins, j'en eus l'impression. C'était sûrement ce qui se passait quand on entrait dans un endroit confiné qui contenait déjà deux capitaines, deux vice-capitaines et trois officiers. Parmi eux, je reconnus Botanmaru, mon ancien camarade de promotion. Je me mis au garde-à-vous, incapable de parler.

« Yoshihiro, désolé de t'avoir fait interrompre ton exercice. Commença mon supérieur avec cette même voix calme et ce même tressaillement dans l'énergie spirituelle. J'avais pourtant fait attention. Hisagi aussi, puisque je vis ses sourcils se froncer encore davantage.

\- Pas de problème, Tōsen-Taichō.

\- Voici le capitaine de la septième division, Sajin Komamura et son vice-capitaine, Tetsuzemon Iba. M'expliqua Shūhei.

Je déglutis. Le capitaine de la septième division était l'homme le plus grand que j'aie jamais vu. Le visage dissimulé sous un casque de bambou, je ne pouvais détailler son apparence exacte, mais je pouvais sentir à quel point son énergie spirituelle et la mienne n'avaient rien en commun. J'étais comme une mouche en face d'un dragon. Pour parfaire cette histoire, Sajin Komamura était probablement le capitaine sur lequel le moins d'informations circulaient parmi les étudiants de l'académie. On le disait droit et courageux, mais la légende disait aussi que c'était un Oni dans un corps d'homme, ou un homme dans un corps de Oni. Mythe ou réalité, je n'avais pas forcément envie de le savoir. Mon capitaine reprit la parole.

\- Si nous t'avons fait venir, c'est pour que tu puisses participer à la liaison entre nos deux divisions. Tu sais aussi bien que nous à quel point nos factions sont cloisonnées, mais, en tant que division en charge de l'intervention de terrain, ils nous aident sur l'affaire du trafic de pierres de seki. Hisagi m'a dit que tu avais suffisamment de connaissances en stratégie et que tu connaissais le neuvième siège Asagorō. Le Capitaine Komamura et moi-même souhaiterions que nous assuriez un circuit d'échange d'informations prioritaire entre nos deux divisions sur ce sujet.

\- Celui-ci sera strictement surveillé et sous votre responsabilité. Considérez que cette mission qui vous incombera se tiendra dans le cadre de la loi martiale. Pas de transmission vers l'extérieur, pas de porosité et une totale transparence entre tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. Compléta le capitaine casqué. Sa voix était caverneuse, grave et puissante, mais je ne ressentais pas du tout cet étrange phénomène que je percevais à chaque fois que mon propre capitaine portait son attention sur moi ou moi sur lui.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hisagi. D'un léger mouvement de tête, il m'invita à accepter cette mission. Je réitérai avec Botanmaru. Droit comme un i, perlant de sueur, il était ostensiblement au moins aussi stressé que moi. Mais j'avais confiance en lui. À l'académie, il n'avait jamais été le plus rigoureux des étudiants, mais force avait été de constater qu'il n'avait jamais laissé tomber qui que ce soit dans les moments critiques. S'il parvenait à maîtriser ses nerfs, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

\- Si cet arrangement convient à Asagorō-san, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Capitaine Komamura, Capitaine Tōsen. »

La cellule de crise prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Cette affaire semblait bien plus grave que nos briefings précédents le laissaient penser. Après tout, je venais d'en apprendre plus dans un cadre strictement confidentiel. Il était courant que toutes les divisions ne partagent pas tous leurs renseignements, mais un tel cloisonnement en interne était bien plus anecdotique. En charge de la transmission d'informations, notre division avait l'avantage stratégique d'avoir plus ou moins des yeux et des oreilles partout, mais ces rapports demeuraient assez génériques. De toute façon, seuls mon vice-capitaine et mon capitaine avaient accès aux informations sensibles en provenance d'autres secteurs.

Je passai les jours suivants à mettre au point notre système de transmission de renseignements avec Botanmaru. Le contexte était assez tendu, certes, mais j'y pris beaucoup de plaisir. Lui et moi nous connaissions bien et trouvions facilement un terrain d'entente. Je trouvais qu'il avait beaucoup mûri en peu de temps. Le shinigami qui se tenait devant moi n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'élève roupillant au fond de la classe en cours de Kidō. Nous arrivions d'ailleurs à la même conclusion. La retraite opérée et le redéploiement coordonné directement par nos officiers supérieurs n'avaient rien d'une procédure standard. Ils avaient forcément des doutes sur d'éventuelles fuites. En excluant les précédents acteurs et en déléguant le dossier à des nouveaux venus, ils s'assuraient que le circuit d'informations stratégiques n'était gangréné par aucune taupe.

« Yoshihiro, tu penses quoi de ton capitaine ? Me demanda mon collègue en nous servant un thé aux senteurs printanières.

\- Je ne le connais pas bien, mais il jouit d'un statut plutôt favorable parmi les officiers de notre division. Beaucoup l'admirent énormément. À commencer par mon vice-capitaine. Et toi ? Quel genre de personne est le Capitaine Komamura ?

\- C'est un grand homme. Et je ne parle pas de sa taille. Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur mentor.

\- Un mentor, dis-tu ?

\- Oui, j'ai plus appris à son service qu'en six ans à l'académie. Ce n'est pas juste un guerrier. C'est toute une philosophie de vie qu'il dispense à ses hommes. Il est d'une grande bienveillance et d'une grande pédagogie.

J'étais un peu jalouse. Je respectais mon capitaine et je ne pouvais que louer ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie, mais je le percevais davantage à travers les yeux d'Hisagi qu'à travers les miens. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais du mal à le considérer comme un réel mentor, statut que je conférai davantage à notre premier lieutenant. L'enthousiasme de Botanmaru m'irritait un peu.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, le Capitaine Tōsen. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. C'est juste que…

Je me ravisai avant d'aller plus loin. Mon collègue n'avait peut-être pas très envie de m'entendre me répandre de la sorte. Ce n'était pas très distingué et peu respectueux de mon officier supérieur. Pourtant, j'avais confiance en lui. Mon cœur me disait que je pouvais me confier à lui.

\- Juste que quoi ? Allez princesse, tu peux lâcher ton sac. N'oublie pas ce que nous a dit Komamura-Taichō. Transparence et zéro communication vers l'extérieur. M'encouragea-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est juste… Tentais-je de formuler. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, que je lui parle, j'ai comme une irrépressible envie de me tenir prête à battre en retraite, comme si quelque chose en lui me faisait peur. Ce n'est pas vraiment conscient, mais voilà. Il me met mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, tu en pinces pour lui, c'est juste ça.

\- Rho, ne sois pas bête. Me défendis-je en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- C'est peut-être l'effet capitaine. Avec un tel pouvoir, t'as peut-être un peu de mal à encaisser le choc. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une énergie spirituelle aussi grande que la mienne. Fanfaronna-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Même si cette possibilité m'a longuement interrogée.

\- T'en fais pas, avec le temps, vous apprendrez sûrement à vous faire confiance. Tous n'ont pas la chance de travailler avec le meilleur capitaine de tout le gotei. Je n'y peux rien s'il m'a choisi moi.

Je souris, mais ça ne m'amusait pas vraiment. J'étais envieuse et circonspecte à la fois. Le Botanmaru Asagorō vantard et incapable d'être sérieux plus de deux secondes d'affilée était de retour. Nous nous remîmes au travail dans une attitude studieuse sans parler davantage de mes états d'âme. Il allait prendre congé de moi quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux être de bon conseil, Hikaru, mais tu es faite pour ça. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bientôt où est ta place. »

Sans plus de frivolités, il quitta la pièce qui avait été mise à notre disposition à l'écart de la caserne. Je rangeai les quelques papiers qui traînaient sur la table et refermai la porte en sortant. Je soupirai. Il faisait déjà nuit. Avais-je tant l'air perdu que ça pour m'entendre répéter que je finirais par trouver ma place dans ce monde ? Il y avait eu cette femme shinigami qui m'avait conseillé d'initier cette quête pleine de sens, puis la gardienne de Sasame, je me souvins ensuite de ce couple de shinigamis puis il y avait eu mon instructeur en zanjutsu, puis Hisagi et maintenant, Botanmaru.


	3. Chapitre 3: Souvenirs perdus

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs perdus**

L'attrait de la nouveauté laissa bientôt place à la routine. Plusieurs semaines durant, j'enchaînais entraînements militaires, rédaction, édition, communications, puis à nouveau entraînement… Le printemps laissa bientôt place au début de l'été.

La situation concernant le détournement de pierres de seki n'avançait pas plus sous notre contrôle que sous celui de mon prédécesseur, le septième siège Yukisada. À chaque fois que nous mettions la main sur un indice majeur, le trafic se réorganisait. À chaque fois que nous coupions la tête de l'hydre, deux repoussaient. C'était sans fin et le capitaine Tōsen n'était plus le seul à se montrer prodigieusement agacé par les évènements récents.

Mes deux supérieurs débattaient ardemment si oui ou non il était nécessaire de faire intervenir l'Onmitsukidō dans notre affaire quand le plus gradé des deux nous fit tous taire d'un geste de la main. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur, nous intimant d'en faire de même. Dans la semi-pénombre d'un corridor éclairé uniquement par la lumière du crépuscule, je discernai à peine les petites ailes noires posées sur l'encadrement de bois. Dans un silence total, il se leva et approcha prudemment de l'embrasure. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il saisit le petit insecte aux reflets irisés. Un papillon de l'enfer. Ni Hisagi ni moi ne l'avions vu et encore moins perçu, leur énergie spirituelle étant bien trop faible pour être détectée. Pourtant, notre capitaine y était parvenu, le tout avec une partie de son attention tournée vers l'argumentaire dans lequel il s'était lancé avec son subalterne. C'était prodigieux.

\- Il n'a aucun message à délivrer, Capitaine ? s'enquit Shūhei, visiblement moins surpris que moi par la prouesse que venait d'accomplir notre supérieur.

\- Aucun. Absolument aucun message. Souffla-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? intervins-je.

\- Il peut s'être perdu, mais je n'y crois guère. Non, cela veut sûrement dire que ce papillon a été envoyé pour nous écouter. Nous venons probablement de mettre la main sur la clef du problème. Assura le capitaine Tōsen en levant l'insecte devant lui, comme s'il avait voulu mieux l'observer de ses yeux.

\- Trompés par un papillon de l'enfer. Il fallait y penser. Grinça Shūhei.

Si j'avais pu me transformer en souris, je l'aurais fait. Depuis combien de temps nos communications étaient-elles surveillées de la sorte ? Je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleue avec Botanmaru. Tout faisait sens désormais. Cette technique d'espionnage ne devait pas dater de la veille et le septième siège Yukisada devait en avoir été la victime, lui aussi.

\- Ne sois pas aussi contrite, Yoshihiro. On se serait tous fait avoir. M'assura mon vice-capitaine.

Notre supérieur ne commenta pas, mais je m'imaginais bien que lui ne se serait pas laissé berner. Il demanda à son bras droit de lui fournir une boîte dans laquelle il déposa le papillon. Il envoya ensuite Hisagi le faire expertiser dans les locaux du département technologique de la douzième division. Pour ma part, il m'envoya mander une réunion d'urgence avec le bureau réduit de notre circuit de communications auprès du vice-capitaine Iba. Je parvins, non sans mal, à me frayer un chemin dans les locaux de la septième division. Tombant d'abord sur Botanmaru, je le conviai. Iba et Komamura étaient occupés quand nous arrivâmes alors nous fûmes contraints d'attendre de longues minutes avant de pouvoir leur parler. Quand le lieutenant vit qui les attendait à la porte, il ne posa aucune question. Le message était clair, la situation était grave. L'immense capitaine nous ordonna de partir devant, sa présence étant encore nécessaire dans ses locaux.

Nous passâmes toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit enfermés dans le bureau du capitaine Tōsen à réfléchir à un plan d'action. Nous tombâmes finalement d'accord sur la stratégie qui consistait à prendre les renégats à leur propre jeu. Puisqu'Hisagi avait réussi à faire effacer ce que le papillon noir avait entendu de nos discussions de la journée, il fut décidé de tenir une fausse réunion en sa présence et de le relâcher. Avec un peu de chance, nous finirions par coincer le ou les instigateurs de ce trafic de pierres de seki.

Quand je me glissai enfin dans mon futon, j'étais sur les rotules. Comment Hisagi et le Capitaine Tōsen tenaient-ils le rythme ? Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un abominable mal de tête. Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à l'académie Shino, je m'autorisai quelques minutes pour traîner au lit. Je me délassai agréablement les muscles des bras quand mon planning de sauta à l'esprit. L'entraînement général des officiers était prévu à 9H30 et il était déjà 9H. La décharge d'adrénaline me fit bondir sur mes pieds. Comme une tornade, je me préparai en courant dans tous les sens. Tout ceci pouvait paraître un peu théâtral, mais c'était la première fois que j'allais avoir l'occasion de voir s'entraîner sérieusement tous les officiers de ma division. Il serait peut-être alors possible que j'en apprenne davantage sur des techniques de combat ou de stratégie de duel. Depuis mon incorporation à la neuvième division, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment me battre. C'était grandement tant mieux, mais toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour s'y préparer.

Pour une fois, j'arrivai tout juste à l'heure sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je saluai tout le monde, y compris mes deux supérieurs qui avaient l'air bien trop frais pour la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passée, et me concentrai. Nous attendîmes les quelques retardataires et notre capitaine prit la parole.

« Le Seireitei n'a pas connu de temps de troubles majeurs depuis des lustres et nous pouvons nous en féliciter. Mais il ne faut pas relâcher nos efforts pour autant. Pour cet entraînement trimestriel de grande envergure, votre vice-capitaine et moi-même avons organisé un tournoi. Ce sera l'occasion pour chacun d'entre vous d'observer les autres, d'apprendre et de réfléchir. Hisagi… l'invita le Capitaine Tōsen.

\- Chacun d'entre vous va tirer au sort une bille de couleur. Les personnes tirant les deux billes de même nuance s'affronteront. Le vainqueur passera au tour suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Le vainqueur m'affrontera moi.

\- Celui qui gagnera entre Hisagi et le vainqueur, préalablement proclamé, m'affrontera personnellement. Bien sûr, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit lui, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une surprise. » Compléta notre chef de guerre.

Ça par exemple ! J'allais voir combattre Shūhei et le capitaine ! Ça serait l'occasion d'en apprendre certainement beaucoup sur la manière de se battre de grands shinigamis. Il n'était pas question que j'en perde une miette. Seule femme parmi tous ces profils virils, j'avais aussi à défendre mon honneur de militaire. Au premier tour, je tirai la même boule de couleur que le septième siège Yukisada à qui je fis mordre la poussière sans grande difficulté. J'avais eu un peu de chance. Le solide shinigami avait complètement capitalisé sur sa force et moi sur ma vitesse. Cela me donnait un avantage stratégique majeur. De plus, même si je découvrais leurs styles de combat en même temps qu'eux découvraient le mien, j'étais plus habituée à la nouveauté qu'eux qui pratiquaient ce genre d'exercices depuis des années. Leur vigilance un peu endormie me conférait également un léger avantage. Ainsi, je parvins à me hisser au sommet du classement. J'aurais voulu garder l'effet de surprise de la forme libérée de mon zanpakutō pour le duel qui m'opposerait à mon vice-capitaine, mais je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de le faire pour triompher de Kahei. Sous sa forme avancée, Tamashī no Kagami possédait une lame presque transparente qui renvoyait la lumière à la manière d'un camouflage optique. Sans notion de taille ou d'allonge, le duelliste avait tendance à la surestimer et à reculer un peu plus que de raison. Cela me laissait un peu de temps pour le coincer à distance avec un Bakudō. C'était comme ça que j'avais remporté cette dernière manche. Comme ce n'était pas le seul as dans ma poche, j'avais une infime chance de leurrer également mon supérieur.

« Hikaru l'emporte. Déclara Hisagi en levant mon poing en signe de victoire.

Il se plaça en face de moi à quelques mètres de distance, peut-être même un peu plus loin que ses prédécesseurs et posa sa main droite sur son sabre. Il ne dégainait pas. Pourquoi ne dégainait-il pas ?

Le capitaine Tōsen déclara le début du combat. Perplexe à cause de son attitude, je me laissai immédiatement avoir. Il fondit sur moi en un éclair et m'asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, je levai la tête. Le combat était commencé depuis moins de trois secondes et je l'avais déjà perdu des yeux. « Trop lente » ! s'exclama-t-il en m'attaquant par le haut. Bien vite il était sur moi à m'attaquer à mains nues. Si à une distance de quelques shakus il était indéniable que le zanjutsu prenait l'avantage, au contact, la dextérité du vice-capitaine en termes de hakuda me débordait complètement. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ma vitesse était mon point fort alors je tentai une diversion en m'extrayant de ses assauts en un shunpō. Je profitai de mon très éphémère avantage pour le molester. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il se décida enfin à dégainer et à parer toutes mes attaques avec une maestria aussi déconcertante que déprimante. Le niveau de mon vice-capitaine était très nettement supérieur à celui de tous ceux que j'avais pu expérimenter aujourd'hui. En plus, je voyais bien qu'il était très loin de se donner ne serait-ce qu'à 30 %. Il voulait faire durer le spectacle. « Reflète, Tamashī no Kagami » dis-je en libérant mon zanpakutō. Avec un peu de chance, mon cher vice-capitaine s'arrêterait à la surface des choses et ne prêterait qu'une attention particulière à la taille de ma lame, difficile à discerner, surtout en plein jour. Avec le temps, j'avais compris que je possédais un avantage tactique majeur quand le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Celui-ci se reflétant sur ma lame comme dans un miroir, j'en profitai pour tenter d'aveugler mon opposant. Sans grand succès malheureusement. Je changeai de stratégie. Il me laissait l'asticoter, davantage pour en apprendre plus sur ma façon de réfléchir en combat que par difficulté d'analyse. Voyant bien qu'il s'était très vite habitué à contrer la relative difficulté qu'il avait à percevoir la longueur de mon allonge, je décidai d'y aller avec une nouvelle carte en main. Je m'approchai de lui suffisamment près pour trancher dans le vide à quelques centimètres de lui. En coupant l'air de la sorte, mon arme produisait une vibration qui troublait l'oreille interne de mon adversaire et pouvait lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Certains n'y étaient pas très sensibles, mais d'autres avaient déjà fait des syncopes. Surpris, mais pas au point de reculer, il se plaça en garde basse pour se protéger de grands mouvements susceptibles de lui faire encore davantage bourdonner les tripes. Je lui assénai un Hadō plutôt rapide à incanter pour l'obliger à se relever. L'explosion fit s'élever beaucoup de poussière, lui faisant quitter mon champ de vision une seconde ou deux. C'était beaucoup. Je compris que c'était beaucoup trop quand il sortit du nuage grisâtre avec l'agilité d'un félin. J'avais beau tout faire pour m'approcher suffisamment de lui pour que les vibrations de Tamashī no Kagami l'atteignent, je n'y parvenais plus. Il s'était laissé avoir une fois, pas deux. Je commençais à sentir que je puisais un peu trop dans mes réserves. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, Hisagi jouait avec moi comme un chat avec une souris. Autant tout donner. Je reculai d'une dizaine de mètres en arrière. « Juge, Tamashī no Kagami ». D'un arc de cercle, un peu plus brouillon que je l'aurais souhaité, effectué avec le tranchant de mon arme, je fis se matérialiser une trentaine de fines lames lumineuses qui projetèrent des rayons colorés sur les surfaces partout autour de nous. « Fauche, Kazeshini ». Éblouie par ma propre attaque, je n'eus pas le temps de voir arriver les deux masses noires fondant sur moi. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais saucissonnée par une solide chaîne gavée d'énergie spirituelle autour de l'arbre planté à l'extrémité ouest du terrain d'entraînement. Je tentai de me dégager en vain. Le vice-capitaine empoigna l'un des deux kusarigamas plantés à mes pieds et me le colla sous la gorge.

« Tu t'es bien battue, Yoshihiro, mais j'ai gagné. Même si tu avais su te défaire de Kazeshini, en temps normal, je ne t'aurais pas loupée.

\- Ce duel est terminé. Hisagi est le vainqueur. Déclara notre capitaine tandis que son subalterne me désépinglait du pauvre prunier qui n'avait rien demandé.

Libérée de mes chaînes, j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau après une très longue apnée. J'étais trempée de sueur et j'avais la tête qui tournait d'avoir trop forcé. J'observai Shūhei. Même pas une petite goutte de transpiration. Sa respiration n'était pas haletante. C'était évident. Alors que je m'étais excitée comme pas possible, il n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts que ça. En plus, j'avais quatre duels dans les pattes et lui un seul. Toujours était-il qu'il changea immédiatement d'expression quand il prit place face à son mentor. Sa mine décontractée laissa place à une concentration intense. Contrairement à lors de mon duel, il tenait fermement son arme à deux mains, dans la position traditionnelle de garde du zanjutsu. Ses muscles étaient bandés et son appui vers l'arrière le tenait prêt à s'éloigner. Toute cette prudence laissait présager d'un affrontement de grande envergure. Peut-être surinterprétais-je, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir vu son arme trembler. C'était léger, mais j'en étais presque certaine. Peut-être était-ce sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Non, Shūhei ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par quelque chose d'aussi puissant que la peur face à la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Quand le capitaine Tōsen annonça le début du combat, Hisagi se comporta exactement comme je m'y attendais. Il ne bougea pas, attendant de savoir si notre supérieur allait brandir son épée. Ce fut le cas. Suzumushi, le zanpakutō du capitaine Tōsen était à peu près de la même longueur que le mien, ce qui impliquait qu'en termes d'allonge pure, Shūhei possédait un avantage stratégique d'une poignée de centimètres. Pourtant, il ne prit jamais l'avantage contre notre supérieur. Même si la sobriété des assauts de Tōsen suggérait que, contrairement à Hisagi avec moi, celui-ci n'avait aucune envie que le combat s'éternise, le vice-capitaine s'obstinait à garder ses positions de défense. Je ne comprenais pas sa tactique. Au sol, le shinigami aveugle le foudroyait littéralement de coups assénés avec une précision déconcertante, contraignant le jeune vice-capitaine à reculer encore et encore. Qu'attendait-il pour attaquer ? Tout comme Shūhei l'avait fait contre moi, notre chef de guerre était à peine en train de s'échauffer, ne libérant de son corps qu'une infime partie de son incommensurable pouvoir.

« Yoshihiro, joins-toi à lui. M'invita l'officier supérieur.

S'il ne m'avait pas expressément appelée par mon nom, je n'aurais jamais percuté qu'il s'adressait à moi. Devant mon absence de réaction, il insista. Je fis mon entrée sur le terrain avec une fébrilité si intense que j'aurais probablement pu faire cuire un œuf sur mon front.

\- Capitaine ! protesta Hisagi.

\- On est rarement seul sur le champ de bataille, Hisagi. »

Combattre mon vice-capitaine était une chose, combattre avec lui en était une autre. Nous mîmes quelques temps à accorder nos shamisens, mais, quand ce fut chose faite, nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus avancés. J'avais naïvement cru que même si mon capitaine était naturellement immunisé à la forme physique de mon shikai, il serait plus réceptif que la moyenne à l'effet que les vibrations de Tamashī no Kagami provoquaient sur le système auditif. C'eut pu être le cas si j'étais parvenue à l'approcher davantage. Il repoussait la moindre de mes attaques et Hisagi et moi ne cessions de nous gêner de peur de nous blesser mutuellement. Si le vice-capitaine se donnait la peine libérer son zanpakutō, peut-être que nous aurions eu la possibilité de faire perdre le rythme de notre supérieur. Tōsen-Taichō esquivait beaucoup, mais il parait peu. Pourtant, à chaque fois que mon sabre touchait le sien, je sentais cette étrange sensation avec un peu plus de finesse. C'était définitivement comme si nos deux reiatsus se repoussaient, comme deux aimants de polarité identique. Je compris bien vite que Shūhei n'avait pas dans l'intention de se servir de son shikai. Lui laissant attirer l'attention de notre supérieur, j'en profitai pour tenter une attaque par-derrière. Au même moment, le vice-capitaine fut repoussé à plusieurs mètres de son mentor. Il eut juste le temps de crier un « Hikaru, non, recule ! » avant que j'arrive à deux mètres de Tōsen. Celui porta son arme devant lui, fil de la lame vers lui et extrémité vers le bas. Il donna un coup de poignet, faisant vibrer l'anneau qui ornait la garde argentée de Suzumushi. J'entendis vaguement « Chante, Suzumushi » et je me retrouvai soudainement face contre terre. J'avais la certitude que ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais, quand je reportai mon attention sur Kaname Tōsen, il était en train de balayer son vice-capitaine. Ce dernier était enfin passé aux choses sérieuses. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Même si Hisagi rechignait encore à se servir de son shikai, il attaquait désormais son supérieur avec beaucoup moins de retenue que précédemment. Le capitaine sonna son subalterne avec la même technique qu'il avait employée contre moi, mais Shūhei réagit vite. Il laissa cependant son mentor lui filer entre les doigts. Tōsen décolla très haut et m'ordonna de reculer. Il lança une seconde forme de son shikai. Dans une technique qui était très similaire à la mienne, il créa un arc de cercle devant lui avec le fil de sa lame. Shūhei tenta de le stopper avec un Bakudō de niveau élevé sans incantation, mais sans succès. Une seconde plus tard, une pluie de lames coupantes comme des rasoirs lui fondirent dessus, percutant le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Le shinigami à la peau sombre atterrit juste après avec beaucoup de grâce.

« C'est fini. Déclara le capitaine en rengainant son zanpakutō. La poussière se dissipa. Shūhei était entouré de milliers de projectiles argentés semblables à des éclairs plantés dans la terre. Tous semblaient l'avoir manqué de peu.

\- Capitaine… Haleta l'officier.

\- Tu ne m'as pas touché, mais tes attaques sont beaucoup plus précises que lors de notre dernier duel, Hisagi. Observa Tōsen-Taichō en écartant les pans de son haori et en dévoilant une demi-douzaine de trous dans celui-ci ainsi qu'une large déchirure dans son hakama.

\- Capitaine Tōsen… Répéta le premier lieutenant.

\- Tu as perdu parce que la peur de blesser Yoshihiro t'a paralysé. Hisagi, crains le combat, mais ne te crains pas toi-même. La prochaine fois, libère ton zanpakutō. Cette session d'entraînement est close. Que ceux qui ont des consignes s'exécutent. Et que les autres se reposent, vous l'avez mérité. »

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et rejoignit la caserne principale de la neuvième division, suivi des autres officiers. Shūhei et moi restâmes seuls, dans la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi. Il me pria de rester tranquille et de l'attendre. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des gâteaux et des bandages. Il m'aida à soigner mes coupures et me proposa ses friandises.

« Eh bien, sacrée session, Hikaru. Tu n'y es pas allée avec le dos de la cuiller ! J'ai cru que tu finirais par m'avoir !

\- Épargne-moi ta fausse modestie, Vice-Capitaine. Tu aurais pu me battre en un claquement de doigts si tu l'avais voulu. Tu voulais juste voir ce dont j'étais capable.

\- Tu t'es vraiment bien battue. Et la double forme de ton shikai m'a vraiment pris par surprise.

\- Parce que tu ne t'y attendais pas ou parce que celle-ci ressemble très étrangement à celui du Capitaine Tōsen ?

Il détourna les yeux. Quelque chose le travaillait. Bien qu'il ne fût pas moi, bien qu'il ne fût pas en mesure de ressentir ce genre de rejet que j'avais quand je rencontrais le capitaine, bien qu'il ne fût pas capable de percevoir cet étrange réflexe que j'avais eu en croisant le fer avec lui et qui provenait du plus profond du lien qui m'unissait à Tamashī no Kagami, il commençait à rassembler un nombre suffisant de pièces du puzzle pour attribuer mon sentiment de malaise à autre chose que ma nature suspicieuse.

\- En fait, il y a un petit moment de ça, et je ne devrais même pas t'en parler, le capitaine m'a confié que quelque chose, dans ton énergie spirituelle, le mettait mal à l'aise. On n'en a pas discuté longtemps, mais il a reconnu qu'il s'était peut-être conduit un peu froidement avec toi à cause de cela. C'est peut-être pour ça que votre relation s'est améliorée ces dernières semaines. Mais cette forme de rejet, celle qu'il a sentie immédiatement, que tu as aussi perçue… Et ton shikai… Il y a vraiment quelque chose de très étrange entre vous. Une forme de lien qu'il faudrait que vous tiriez au clair.

Devant mon absence de réponse, il changea de sujet.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir merdé pendant notre combat contre le capitaine. C'est à cause de moi si on a bu le potage comme des nuls aussi vite. C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup le travail en équipe.

\- Le capitaine a dit que tu n'avais pas libéré ton zanpakutō parce que tu avais peur de me blesser, que tu avais peur de ton propre pouvoir. C'est vrai ?

\- Celui qui ne craint pas son arme… N'est pas digne de la brandir. C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il m'ait enseignées. Contre toi, je m'en suis servi simplement comme une arme de jet, mais ses capacités ne s'arrêtent pas là. Cette chose, c'est comme si elle était assoiffée de sang… Et ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux. Je veux protéger, pas tuer… C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette division.

Il parlait de son zanpakutō avec un tel mépris. Je n'avais jamais vu Hisagi méprisant avec qui que ce soit, même avec certains membres de notre division qui l'auraient amplement justifié, mais il considérait son arme, une chose très étroitement liée à son âme et à son cœur avec un dégoût qui m'arrachait les entrailles. Tamashī no Kagami était mon arme, mais elle était bien plus que ça. Telle une conscience, une confidente, un guide, elle était ma voix de la sagesse, ma voix de la raison. Elle était l'arme que tenait ma main et la garante du délicat équilibre qui renforçait mon jugement. Sans elle, je n'étais pas sûre de faire preuve d'autant de sagacité et de discernement. Comment un être aussi fondamentalement bon que Shūhei pouvait-il rejeter une telle part de lui-même ? Comment un shinigami qui s'était lui-même amputé d'une telle réserve de pouvoir avait-il pu atteindre un tel rang ? Hisagi venait de m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose d'absolument fondamental qui avait été sous mon nez depuis bien longtemps. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, j'étais bien loin d'être la seule à être en proie avec mes démons intérieurs, ces démons du passé qui ne semblaient pas près de disparaître. Il me suffisait de poser les yeux sur lui. Lui aussi l'avait, cette douleur lancinante d'une blessure que rien ne semblait pouvoir guérir, ce traumatisme que rien ne pouvait effacer, cette angoisse que rien ne pouvait apaiser.

\- Viens avec moi. Reprit soudainement le shinigami, une nouvelle légèreté dans la voix. Pour quiconque n'aurait été témoin de notre discussion, on eut dit une conversation des plus désinvoltes.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fis-je, surprise.

\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Tu es de repos aujourd'hui et moi aussi. Viens, on va faire un tour. »

Je suivis le jeune homme, perplexe. Nous dépassâmes les murs d'ornement qui délimitaient les frontières de notre division en partant vers le Sud. À cette heure de la journée, il ne faisait pas assez chaud et les shinigamis de bas étage ainsi que les assistants transpiraient à grosses gouttes en vaquant à leurs tâches ancillaires. Ceux que nous croisâmes nous saluèrent formellement. Nous laissâmes derrière nous les bâtiments administratifs dédiés à l'intendance générale et arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt qui, je le savais, bordait les limites de l'académie Shino. Je ne savais pas vraiment si nous avions le droit de fureter de la sorte dans ce petit bois, mais j'étais avec un haut gradé alors je me convainquis que je ne risquais pas grand-chose. De toute façon, quelques shinigamis se reposaient déjà à l'ombre de la canopée. Nous gravîmes une colline dont un pan entier s'était effondré, laissant, à une trentaine de mètres de nous, une abrupte falaise de pierres, de terre et de sable, surplomber la région du Seireitei dont nous venions. Je repensai irrépressiblement à Sasame. Bien que j'eusse quitté Rukongai depuis plus de six années, bien que je fusse dorénavant une shinigami et un membre à part entière du gotei 13, j'avais la désagréable sensation de m'être éloignée de quelque chose d'important. Comme si une part intangible de moi-même était restée là-bas, à Rukongai, quand j'étais venue ici. Était-ce cette vue qui me rappelait les collines qui bordaient la province où j'avais longtemps vécu ? Était-ce ce souvenir fugace de mon enfance qui m'était souvent revenu depuis que j'avais pris les armes ? Était-ce ce sentiment de ne faire partie de rien, de ne pas trouver ma place ? Comme Hisagi s'était arrêté, je compris que c'était précisément là qu'il voulait que nous allions. Il s'avança vers le précipice, les yeux braqués sur la tour blafarde qui dominait tout notre monde. Luttant contre l'impérieuse envie de rebrousser chemin que me provoquaient mes tripes, j'avançai vers lui.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? m'enquis-je.

\- Pour te demander quelque chose. Hikaru, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu devenue une shinigami ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour notre culture ou pour nos avantages sociaux. Me demanda Shūhei dans un sarcasme qui ressemblait davantage à son capitaine qu'à lui-même.

Sa question me déstabilisa. Au plus profond de moi, je savais exactement pourquoi j'étais précisément ici, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre les mots exacts sur cela. Ce n'était pas exactement pour suivre les pas de cette femme shinigami, pas exactement pour me mettre à l'abri de ma propre destruction, pas exactement pour combattre le mal ou pour ce genre de nobles principes. Comme plus de shinigamis que je le pensais, surtout quand je vivais encore loin de cette enceinte, j'avais évidemment ce sens du sacrifice qui guidait ma lame quand je combattais les hollows, cette volonté certaine que la paix devait être protégée, mais me cacher derrière cela était inutile et hypocrite. Je décidai de me livrer. Cherchant les bons mots, je répondis doucement :

\- Je cherche ma raison d'être.

Le regard dubitatif de mon officier supérieur me fit présenter la chose autrement.

\- Shūhei, t'es-tu déjà demandé si tu étais là où tu étais le plus utile, le plus accompli ? N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas encore parfaitement à ta place ?

Il sourit, mais ses sourcils étaient encore froncés dans cette sinistre moue qu'il arborait parfois. Je pensai qu'il allait poser les yeux sur moi, mais il se retourna, semblant fixer quelque chose derrière nous.

\- Oui, je l'ai pensé. Parfois je le pense encore. Et j'étais sensiblement à ta place à ce moment-là.

* * *

_« Ça en vaut la peine ? De faire ce qu'elle fait ? demanda l'enfant._

_\- C'est une excellente question, ma petite. Toutefois, seul ton cœur en détient la réponse. Répondit l'aïeule._

_\- Où dois-je chercher ?_

_\- Là où est ta place »_

* * *

\- Tout ceci… Dis-je en désignant le Seireitei. Penses-tu que tout ceci mérite que nous donnions notre vie pour le protéger ?

\- Notre devoir de soldats n'est-il pas d'abord et avant tout de préserver la vie ? De nous battre pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas ? »

Il avait mis tout ce qu'il avait de conviction en stock dans ces questions. C'était parfaitement cohérent avec ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Il était vraiment de ces personnes qui se battaient pour de nobles principes. Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, protéger les faibles et triompher du mal, ça sonnait très Shūhei Hisagi. Pas étonnant que la perspective d'être terrifié par son propre pouvoir l'obnubilait autant. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il perçoive en Kaname Tōsen quelque chose dont moi j'étais incapable. Je repensai soudainement à cette femme. Elle qui avait été la première à m'exhorter à trouver ma place dans ce monde, avait-elle accompli ce pour quoi elle s'était engagée dans cette voie ?

Je me remémorai cette époque sombre de ma vie. J'étais si petite à l'époque que je tenais couchée sous un demi-tonneau renversé. Comme un chien dans sa niche. Pour dormir, je m'enveloppais d'une vieille étoffe pour me tenir chaud. Le souvenir que je gardais de la pâleur de ma peau et de la maigreur de mes bras était si vif, si présent que je n'étais même plus sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un vrai souvenir et pas d'un cauchemar. Je pouvais encore voir la faible lueur de la lune qui traversait la porte de bois vermoulu. Je pouvais encore entendre les sanglots des autres enfants. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de la crasse. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade tant j'étais terrifiée.

* * *

_Quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, dans les bas-fonds de Rukongai_

La porte s'ouvrit, baignant la grange emplie d'immondices sous lesquelles les autres enfants s'étaient pelotonnés les uns aux autres. Je fermai les yeux et me fit encore plus petite que je l'étais déjà au fond de ma niche de bois. Je ramenai la couverture de fortune devant moi, priant les dieux que personne ne me trouve. Ainsi barricadée, je n'entendais plus rien distinctement, seulement les cris de terreur des autres jeunes, arrachés à leurs couches de détritus. En revanche, je pouvais sentir les vibrations que des pas lourds faisaient sur le plancher du débarras. Quand je n'entendis ni ne sentis plus rien, je jetai un coup d'œil discret par l'ouverture du tonneau.

« Nous en avons six. Regarde comme ils sont petits et puants. Disait un homme.

\- Certains sont peut-être malades. Nous devrions les emmener avec nous. Suggéra une voix féminine qui me sembla relativement âgée.

\- Au Seireitei ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Kagetsuna-dono. Protesta l'un des hommes.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore un peu plus. Des shinigamis. Qu'allaient-ils faire de nous ? Nous tuer ? Nous emmener au Seireitei pour y être jugés et punis ?

\- Non, que ces deux-là soient emmenés au dispensaire le plus proche. Ils empesteraient toute la division. Ajouta une autre voix masculine, assez jeune, mais également autoritaire.

\- Attendez. Intervint une autre personne. C'était également une femme, mais son timbre me laissait à penser qu'elle était bien plus jeune que celle qui se nommait Kagetsuna.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, je vis une ombre noire apparaître devant mon antre et sentis les vibrations d'un pas très léger sur le plancher. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent un bref instant puis, avec une délicatesse étrange, la femme souleva mon toit de fortune. Apeurée, je me cachai sous la vieille étoffe de laine rugueuse, mes mains frêles me protégeant la tête. Elle ôta la couverture, me laissant sans l'illusion d'une protection contre le monde extérieur. Je réprimai un cri d'effroi. Quand je sentis la froideur de la main de la shinigami sur mon bras, j'eus l'impression de mourir. Mourir de peur. Elle ne vint pas. L'odeur légère de la violette supplanta celle, tenace et aigre, des déchets qui pourrissaient dans cette fange. C'était comme si elle venait d'appeler la mort elle-même. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant à la regarder. Je plantai mon regard brouillé de larmes dans le sien.

\- Tu as un nom ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda la shinigami.

C'était une déesse de la mort, une combattante, une tueuse, une dame du massacre. Partout à Kusajishi nous entendions d'effroyables histoires sur les shinigamis. Si tu ne fais pas ci, je te dénoncerai aux shinigamis, si tu fais ça, je me débrouillerai pour qu'ils viennent t'ôter la vie. C'était en substance ce que répétait sans cesse l'homme qui nous tenait captifs. Faible et sans défense, telle était notre place. Nous n'avions d'autres choix que de nous placer sous la protection d'un maître. C'était se mettre soi-même en esclavage, mais cela garantissait notre survie. J'allais mourir. Et la mort avait l'odeur de la violette.

\- N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »


	4. Chapitre 4: La Mort aux mains pâles

WITchers: mille mercis pour ta petite review qui me va droit au coeur. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour en faire un personnage crédible et imparfait, tout comme j'ai fait très attention à respecter un maximum les caractères et les façons de s'exprimer des personnages originaux. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

_KptnZephi_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La Mort aux mains pâles**

Shūhei me tira de ma rêverie. Moi qui pensais ne garder presque aucun souvenir de cette rencontre, m'étais soudainement rendu compte que ma mémoire n'était pas aussi défaillante que ça. Pire encore, cette sensation que j'avais eue quand la shinigami m'avait touchée, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais quand l'énergie spirituelle de notre capitaine entrait en contact avec la mienne. Ce ressenti, celui que j'avais pris pour l'appel de la mort, était en fait l'effet du formidable reiatsu de cette femme. Alors pourquoi pas celle des autres ? Pourquoi spécifiquement celle du capitaine Tōsen ?

« Tout va bien, Hikaru ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, je viens juste de me souvenir d'un truc de mon passé. Le nom de Kagetsuna te dit-il quelque chose ?

\- Kagetsuna ? Non, pas du tout. C'est un shinigami ?

\- Une. Il y a peut-être un peu plus de deux-cents ans de cela, j'ai rencontré une femme shinigami. D'autres enfants et moi, on était esclavagisés par un trafiquant. Petits larcins, règlements de comptes, cambriolage et parfois pire, on était contraint de se soumettre à sa volonté si nous souhaitions survivre. Nous vivions dans de conditions abominables. Il n'était pas rare que certains d'entre nous disparaissent. À l'époque, on disait qu'ils avaient été capturés et tués par des shinigamis. C'était très dur et très dangereux. Et elle est arrivée.

\- Kagetsuna ?

\- Non, une autre. Mais je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle me l'ait un jour donné. Kagetsuna faisait partie de son équipe. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle. J'aurais aimé lui dire merci.

Dans les faits, c'était un demi-mensonge. Si je voulais tant la revoir, c'était pour savoir si le rejet que je sentais dans le reiatsu du capitaine était aussi présent avec le sien. Peut-être qu'elle, elle serait capable de faire le lien entre tous ces éléments étranges.

Une énergie spirituelle à la fois légère et puissante émanait de derrière nous. C'était généralement l'impression que donnaient celles de shinigamis de haut niveau qui se contenaient. Nous dûmes la percevoir en même temps puisque mon vice-capitaine et moi nous retournâmes presque simultanément. Tout au bout du chemin qui menait sur la colline éventrée, nous apercevions la silhouette du capitaine Komamura. Je me faisais avoir à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter qu'un être de sa taille et de sa corpulence ait cette légèreté dans son reiatsu. Paradoxalement, cette présence était si englobante qu'il était bien plus éloigné de nous que je l'aurais pensé. J'imitai immédiatement mon supérieur qui s'était relevé et mis au garde-à-vous.

\- Capitaine Komamura. Le salua Hisagi.

\- Hisagi, Yoshihiro. Je suis désolé de venir vous embêter pendant votre jour de repos, mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. C'est à propos de ce que nous savons.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ? demandai-je.

\- Venez avec moi. Nous en parlerons à l'intérieur. Répondit laconiquement le capitaine de la septième division. »

Je lançai un regard en direction de mon supérieur. Il était entré en mode 100 % vice-capitaine. Si quoi que ce soit pesait sur sa conscience, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son pas était sûr, son regard était déterminé, son énergie spirituelle reflétait son immense volonté. C'était en le regardant que je compris que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Nous suivîmes l'immense capitaine au casque de bambou dans les méandres des bâtiments de la septième division. Comme lors de ma première visite, l'atmosphère y était beaucoup plus martiale que dans ma propre division. Si nous avions théoriquement plus de cinquante pourcent de notre temps d'activité consacré à autre chose que la guerre, journalisme, transmissions d'informations, organisation des arts et de la culture au sein de la cour et des quartiers les plus prisés de Rukongai, c'était loin d'être le cas de celle du capitaine Komamura. Toutes ses brigades étaient presque intégralement composées de combattants nés. Pas étonnant, étant donné que nous nous situions dans les locaux de l'armée de protection intérieure. J'observai les shinigamis tout autour de moi. S'il n'était pas rare de voir des gens de chez nous courir dans tous les sens, les bras encombrés de documents et de matériels dédiés à l'impression et au design, c'était une tout autre histoire ici. Tout le monde marchait au pas, se tenait droit et saluait notre passage, ou plutôt celui de Sajin Komamura, avec une étiquette suivie à la lettre. Autre chose me frappa. La division ne comptait presque aucune femme. En tout cas, je n'en apercevais pas une seule. Nous étions déjà assez peu au sein des treize armées de la cour, environ quinze pourcents, mais nos effectifs étaient presque intégralement concentrés dans les divisions spécialisées dans l'espionnage, le journalisme, l'investigation et le soin. Cela expliquait sûrement la quasi-absence d'effectifs féminins dans des divisions purement martiales comme la septième ou la onzième.

Komamura nous conduisit dans une petite salle de réunion au dernier étage de la caserne qui servait de poste de commandement. Botanmaru, le vice-capitaine Iba et le capitaine Tōsen étaient déjà là. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit avant que notre officier supérieur ne désigne, d'un geste de la tête, le papillon de l'enfer posé sur l'arrête d'un soupirail. S'il ne nous l'avait pas signalé, nous ne l'aurions sûrement jamais remarqué. Nous avions la preuve que celui de la dernière fois n'était ni déficient ni perdu. Nous étions méticuleusement espionnés.

Je compris alors que cette réunion se résumerait à un simulacre de cellule de crise. Le capitaine Komamura nous expliqua que l'Onmitsukidō avait l'intention d'investir trois baraquements de l'Est du Seireitei. Les services d'espionnage n'avaient évidemment même pas encore été mis dans la confiance et je doutais sérieusement qu'ils le soient un jour. Iba compléta d'ailleurs les observations de son officier supérieur en ajoutant que les stocks de pierre de seki qui devaient servir à rénover une partie du mur Ouest seraient stockés sous bonne garde dans les locaux de sa division.

Nous rentrâmes facilement dans le jeu, donnant à l'insecte un nombre suffisant d'informations sensibles pour que cette réunion soit crédible. Suite à cela, nous délocalisâmes notre assemblée dans une autre pièce de la caserne principale, feignant de mettre fin à l'entrevue. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une grande pièce aveugle, uniquement éclairée par une lampe à l'huile qui projetait nos ombres sur les murs. Je ne le conceptualisai pas de suite, mais j'avais une sensation étrange quand je pénétrai dans l'enceinte de cette salle en sous-sol. Je mis cependant rapidement le doigt sur la cause de cela. Je ne ressentais plus une seule énergie spirituelle. C'était comme éteindre subitement la lumière. Il me manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était ce sixième sens qui nous permettait de détecter avec plus ou moins de finesse, le reiatsu. Cet endroit était une prison, probablement la cellule de haute sécurité de la septième division où l'on pouvait enfermer d'éventuels renégats ou âmes errantes capable de se servir de pouvoirs spirituels. Je n'avais pas connaissance de l'existence d'une telle pièce dans nos propres locaux. Devant ma moue perplexe, Iba crut bon de me préciser que nous nous trouvions probablement dans l'endroit le plus à même de n'être espionné par rien ni personne au sein de nos deux divisions. Je détaillai l'endroit dépouillé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, seulement un lit de camp antédiluvien, une table en bois de qualité médiocre et deux chaises disposées de part et d'autre de celle-ci. Cette cellule était donc aussi une salle d'interrogatoire. Le capitaine Komamura, le vice-capitaine Iba et moi-même nous avançâmes vers le centre de la pièce, mais mes officiers supérieurs s'adossèrent au mur dans lequel était gondée la porte en acier par laquelle nous étions entrés. Bien qu'il eût l'air parfaitement maître de la situation, j'assimilai rapidement la raison qui avait justifié la position prise par le capitaine Tōsen. Sans pouvoir percevoir l'énergie spirituelle à cause de la pierre de seki qui sertissait les murs de la prison, il se voyait là privé d'un sens fondamental et de la base même de son mode de perception. En parfait bras droit, Hisagi était resté à ses côtés, prêt à faire face à toute éventualité, même dans la très haute sécurité offerte par les entrailles de la septième division.

« Si nous vous avons fait venir si vite, c'est parce que j'ai eu connaissance d'un bien réel gros mouvement de pierres de seki en prévision d'un chantier sur le mur Ouest. Celui-ci devait avoir lieu dans dix jours, mais le capitaine Zaraki a jugé bon de faire avancer cela pour la fin de la semaine. Il faut impérativement agir avant que les pierres ne soient transportées de la cinquième à la onzième. Étant donné le faible niveau de sécurisation de cette note d'information qui a traversé tout le Seireitei, le capitaine Komamura et moi-même pensons que les renégats en profiteront pour faire main basse sur une telle quantité. C'est notre meilleure fenêtre, même si cela nous oblige à précipiter les choses. Tant pis, nous nous permettrons d'être un peu plus brouillons qu'à l'ordinaire. Ces pierres se trouveront comme déjà dit précédemment, dans les entrepôts S1 et S2 de la cinquième division. Leur chemin suivra scrupuleusement celui qui était prévu dans dix jours. Toutefois, comme prévu dans la dernière note que tu as envoyée à Asagorō, Yoshihiro, nous leur ferons croire qu'elles stationneront un temps à la septième division. Quelle approche avez-vous prévue ? Nous demanda mon capitaine.

J'échangeai un rapide regard avec mon ancien camarade, mais celui-ci semblait décidé à me laisser prendre la parole. Techniquement j'étais plus gradée que lui, le protocole indiquait donc que c'était effectivement mon rôle. Nous avions déjà préparé quelques tactiques, mais rien n'avait encore été validé et mon analyse de risques n'était pas encore terminée.

\- Nous proposons une double approche. La première équipe, nous avons envisagé d'envoyer Masuda de la septième et Yukisada avec deux sections de combat, se placera en embuscade aux sorties du corridor sud du secteur 78, là où la pierre est sensée se trouver. En ce qui concerne la vraie localisation de ces sekkiseki, nous avions pensé la laisser sous la garde exclusive de la cinquième division. Envoyer des hommes à nous ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons. Deux ou trois agents de notre division déguisés en hommes des corps d'espionnage patrouilleront, histoire d'être raccord avec ce que nous venons de leur faire croire. Pas plus, pour ne pas les décourager. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis proposée pour assurer la transmission entre les équipes des baraquements en place dans la cinquième et la septième sans qu'il y ait de contact direct. Asagorō-san s'occupera de la coordination sur le terrain en suivant l'escorte quand elle partira. C'est Yukisada qui aura la responsabilité de donner le feu vert pour l'intervention.

\- Quand pouvez-vous être opérationnels ? S'informa Tōsen.

\- Compte tenu du planning imposé par notre entrevue, dans 2 jours. Avec un peu de chance, un papillon de l'enfer surveillera une fausse réunion qu'Asagorō et moi laisserons sous-entendre au sein de nos divisions respectives. Je suppose que nous sommes surveillés quasiment en permanence.

\- Il nous faudrait une salle sécurisée pour briefer Masuda et Yukisada demain soir. Sinon, nous risquerions de tout faire capoter. Intervint Botanmaru.

\- Venez ici. Je demanderai à Kagetsuna de vous laisser entrer. » Suggéra Komamura.

Mon regard capta celui d'Hisagi. Il avait réagi aussi vite que moi. Kagetsuna. La fameuse Kagetsuna était ici, entre ces murs. Ce fut au prix d'une immense concentration que je parvins à rester dans mon rôle de lieutenant encore quelques minutes. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rencontrer cette femme. Elle était peut-être la seule personne capable de m'aiguiller sur ce que je cherchais : des réponses.

À notre sortie de la caserne, j'avais espéré avoir l'opportunité de me renseigner sur où la trouver auprès du capitaine Komamura, mais j'osai à peine lui adresser la parole en dehors d'un cadre strictement professionnel. C'était un chef de guerre et un shinigami incomparable, d'après Asagorō. Il n'avait sûrement que faire des états d'âme qu'une fille telle que moi. Avec ce qui se tramait, il devait avoir beaucoup de choses à penser alors je ne pourrais que le distraire. Il était lui et moi je n'étais rien. Comment pouvais-je imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il m'accorde de lui faire perdre son temps en frivolités personnelles. Pourtant, je voulais savoir, j'en avais besoin. Je pourrais peut-être obtenir des réponses de la part de Kagetsuna, voire le nom de cette femme shinigami au parfum fleuri. Je pourrais la rencontrer, comprendre ce qui clochait entre le capitaine Tōsen et moi. Libérée de ce poids, je pourrais peut-être devenir une version meilleure de moi-même. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être m'accomplir. Je pourrais peut-être trouver ma place. Le temps que je rassemble le peu de courage dont j'étais capable, il avait pris une sacrée distance d'avance. Il était parti loin devant, accompagné de mon capitaine. Étrangement, ils ne se dirigeaient ni l'un ni l'autre, vers les baraquements de la neuvième division.

« Tu viens boire un verre, Hikaru ? Me demanda Hisagi en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ils vont où ? L'interrogeai-je en retour, fixant les deux silhouettes en haori blanc.

\- À Rukongai. Plus précisément, dans la province de Okina Hashi. Éclaircit Iba.

\- On est déjà le 7 ? Sembla réaliser mon vice-capitaine.

Botanmaru et moi nous regardâmes, confus.

\- Il se passe quoi ? m'enquis-je.

Tandis que mon officier supérieur m'entraînait à sa suite avec le vice-capitaine Iba et le neuvième siège Asagorō, il entreprit de m'expliquer ce que les deux capitaines allaient faire à l'extérieur des murs.

\- Tous les ans à cette période, le capitaine Tōsen va se recueillir sur la tombe d'une amie chère qui était shinigami. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il est devenu shinigami. Pour honorer à sa place le serment qu'elle avait fait de protéger la paix. Tu vois, Hikaru, c'est parce que des gens comme le capitaine Tōsen ou son amie veillent sur ce monde que je garde espoir quand je doute. Parce que je sais que dans mes moments de faiblesse, ces gens seront là pour se battre quand moi je n'en aurai pas la force, qu'ils seront là pour me montrer le bon chemin.

Ce discours éclaira mon capitaine sous un autre jour. N'importe qui ayant brièvement rencontré Kaname Tōsen, ou lu ses chroniques dans notre journal institutionnel, pourrait parler de cet évident côté gardien de la justice et de la morale qu'il mettait en avant. Cependant, j'avais presque fini par oublier que le shinigami aveugle n'était pas qu'un homme à cheval sur les principes. C'était aussi une âme douée de sentiments et remplie d'espoirs pour cette civilisation que nous défendions au prix de notre sang et parfois de notre vie. Au travers de mes lectures depuis six ans, j'avais tenté de me faire une représentation de l'homme qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la plume qui avait écrit ces mots. Si, au début, j'avais jugé sa prose moralisatrice et rigide (ce qui expliquait partiellement le déficit de popularité de sa rubrique trimestrielle), qui m'empêchait également de vraiment apprécier la plus légère chronique culinaire avec laquelle il alternait sa philosophie, je me rendis bien vite compte, en lisant entre les lignes, que l'auteur ne cherchait pas à imposer sa vision du monde par quelque habile apologie de ses idéaux. Il cherchait d'abord et avant tout à nous faire nous remettre en question, interroger nos valeurs ou les bases sur lesquelles notre société était fondée. J'avais été un peu surprise en découvrant l'homme derrière le masque. Même physiquement, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'image mentale que je m'étais faite de lui. Au final, même si ces informations me permettaient de mieux comprendre ce qui guidait mon capitaine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise d'en apprendre plus sur lui de cette façon.

\- Vous vous prenez vraiment trop la tête vous autres, à la neuvième division. Posez-vous moins de questions et vous trouverez la vie moins dure. Ironisa Iba en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu viens de la onzième, Iba, tu n'es qu'une espèce de brute. Plaisanta mon vice-capitaine.

Nous parcourûmes le reste du chemin qui nous séparait d'un bar traditionnel à l'entrée de Rukongai en plaisantant sur les caractéristiques caricaturales qu'on attribuait à nos divisions. D'habitude, cette enseigne était bondée de shinigamis, mais, à cette heure de la journée, il était à peine dix-huit heures, la moitié des places était vacantes. Nous nous assîmes et commandâmes à boire et à grignoter.

\- Iba-dono, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, ma petite Hikaru. Mais ça risque de te coûter très cher. Sourit-il.

\- Serait-il possible de me présenter à Kagetsuna-san ? demandai-je.

Hisagi était pendu à mes lèvres. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que je pourrais bien tirer de cette rencontre. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause d'une déformation professionnelle liée à son activité journalistique ou s'il voulait simplement que les curieuses tensions entre le capitaine et moi s'apaisent, mais il ne tenait plus en place.

\- Kagetsuna ? Euh oui, oui, si tu veux. Même si je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu peux bien lui vouloir.

\- Ah ! Justement ! On peut dire qu'il tombe à pic. Intervint Botanmaru en désignant un groupe de shinigamis qui entrait dans le bar.

Il s'agissait d'une petite clique de réguliers de plusieurs divisions. Tous saluèrent les vice-capitaines avec la désinvolture que leur permettait le fait de ne pas être en poste. Contrairement à ce que j'avais longtemps cru, la hiérarchie au sein des divisions devenait vite quelque chose de surfait en dehors des heures de travail. Même si nous restions relativement grégaires, choisissant les personnes avec qui nous passions notre temps libre sur la base de nombreux critères tels que notre extraction ou nos rangs, il était courant que des réguliers et des gradés rompent le pain ensemble pour célébrer telle ou telle occasion. La seule exception quasi systématique à cela était que les shinigamis issus de la haute aristocratie se mêlaient rarement aux âmes venues de Rukongai. Il y avait bien quelques dissidents comme le vice-capitaine Omaeda ou le capitaine Kyōraku, mais cela demeurait assez rare.

\- Oh ! Kagetsuna ! Héla le vice-capitaine Iba.

À ma grande déconfiture, un homme qui semblait d'âge moyen s'extirpa de sa masse de collègues pour venir à notre rencontre.

\- Un souci, Iba-dono ?

\- Cette demoiselle voulait te parler.

Le shinigami me tendit la main. Ne sachant trop comment aborder les choses, je la serrai de bonne grâce.

\- Kazuo Kagetsuna. Se présenta l'homme.

\- Hikaru Yoshihiro, neuvième division. Répondis-je. Ma question va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais y aurait-il eu une femme shinigami dans votre famille, il y a quelques centaines d'années de cela ?

Bontanmaru et son vice-capitaine se regardèrent en signe de perplexité, mais Hisagi était très attentif.

\- Oh euh… Vous voulez sûrement parler d'Oba-san.

\- Une tante à vous ?

\- Oui, Sachi, Sachi Kagetsuna.

\- Exerce-t-elle encore ? Où puis-je la trouver ? C'est important. M'enflammai-je quelque peu.

\- Malheureusement, ma tante est décédée.

Mon cœur tomba dans mes talons. Attribuer ce sentiment à la peine que devait avoir le shinigami aurait été une erreur. Je devais bien reconnaître mon égoïsme. Avec la mort de cette femme, mes chances de retrouver ma sauveuse étaient dorénavant plus qu'infimes.

\- Je suis désolée. M'inclinai-je, contrite.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça fait longtemps maintenant. Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois y aller. M'assura le soldat tandis que ses camarades le sommaient de les rejoindre.

La mort dans l'âme, je reportai mon attention sur les douceurs qui étaient à table en prenant soin d'éviter les regards de mes compagnons. Une part de moi avait évidemment l'intention de laisser Kazuo tranquille, le bombarder de davantage de questions sur sa défunte tante ayant été le summum du manque de délicatesse, mais une autre mourrait d'envie d'en savoir davantage. À quelle division appartenait-elle ? Se souvenait-il qu'elle eût été missionnée pour mettre un terme aux agissements d'un certain esclavagiste de Kusajishi ? Avait-il connu une autre femme shinigami qui sentait la violette ? Je soupirai, devant mes tripes qui faisaient preuve d'un extraordinaire égocentrisme.

\- Ne te torture pas comme ça, Yoshihiro. Ça ne peut pas être si grave ! dit Botanmaru.

\- Je vais rentrer. J'ai du boulot. Répondis-je laconiquement en me levant.

Avec sa pudeur habituelle, Hisagi ne tenta pas de s'interposer même si je me doutais bien qu'il en avait très envie. Iba et Asagorō n'avaient pas suffisamment de cartes en main pour le faire à sa place. Dans les faits, je me rassurai par la pensée que je n'avais pas vraiment menti. J'avais effectivement une tonne de choses à faire pour préparer notre intervention, deux articles à corriger et ma rubrique littéraire à conceptualiser. Je commencerais en rédigeant une demande d'entrevue auprès du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Agacée comme je l'étais, j'éveillai ma capacité à ressentir l'énergie spirituelle quand je sentis comme une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. À nouveau, je luttai contre mon instinct qui me hurlait de me tenir prête à dégainer. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant de mal à le faire. Je me retournai tout en continuant à avancer. Mon capitaine apparut dans mon champ de vision, captant facilement mon attention avec cette formidable énergie qui émanait de lui et les badauds qui s'arrêtaient pour lui lancer des regards frénétiques. C'était généralement le genre de choses que la vision du haori blanc d'un capitaine provoquait. Bon sang que j'aurais détesté ça.

Comme il braqua son regard aveugle sur moi, je compris qu'il avait perçu ma présence. Pas étonnant vu la puissance du choc que j'avais ressenti quand il s'était approché de moi. C'était étrange. D'ordinaire celui-ci n'était pas aussi fort, quand bien même nous nous trouvions bien plus proches l'un de l'autre et nous interagissions. Là, c'était presque comme s'il était à deux doigts de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Mes amygdales étaient en mode alerte rouge. Une perspective me sauta à l'esprit. J'étais profondément irritée et lui, semblait préoccupé, non, il semblait profondément triste. Lui qui était si secret, si froid, si shinigami en somme, il paraissait tout autre. Compte tenu de ce que j'avais appris peu avant, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Je ralentis le pas et il me rejoignit.

\- Le capitaine Komamura n'est pas avec vous ? demandai-je, davantage dans l'espoir de briser ce profond malaise, que dans un vrai souci de savoir où il était.

\- Il est déjà rentré. Tu devais lui parler, Yoshihiro ?

\- Non, c'était juste… Pour savoir. Balbutiai-je.

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais ainsi seule avec mon capitaine en dehors de mes fonctions et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comme je devais me comporter. Comme il ne releva pas, je pris cela pour un message stipulant que celui-ci n'avait pas envie de parler. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? À son amie disparue ? À ce monde qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ? Moi qui ne m'étais jamais attachée, moi qui n'avais jamais aimé, j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qu'était la douloureuse épreuve de la perte. Si Kaname Tōsen était devenu shinigami, c'était à cause d'elle. Il était capitaine. Avant cela, il avait gravi les échelons de la cinquième, puis de la neuvième division. Elle devait donc avoir quitté ce monde depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, tout me laissait à croire que l'homme qui marchait à mes côtés n'avait pas encore surmonté son deuil. Des décennies, peut-être même des siècles, s'étaient écoulés. Et le cœur de mon capitaine souffrait encore. Peut-être pas comme au premier jour, mais la douleur était encore là. Partirait-elle un jour ? Je repensai à Shūhei. De toutes les personnes qui gravitaient dans le petit cosmos que représentait mon cœur, il était probablement l'étoile la plus brillante. J'étais en train de m'attacher sincèrement à lui. Je commençais même à le considérer comme un vrai ami. Je devais bien m'avouer à moi-même que la perspective de le perdre me faisait peur. C'eût été comme si l'astre le plus brillant de mon monde perdait sa lumière. C'était peut-être ça, la perte. L'envisager… M'était insoutenable.

\- As-tu contacté la cinquième division ? Me demanda mon capitaine, brisant l'assourdissant silence entre nous.

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je ne contacte que le vice-capitaine Ichimaru ?

\- Il est inutile d'impliquer directement le capitaine Aizen. Mais demande expressément le concours du vice-capitaine Ichimaru. Il décidera lui-même de qui il souhaite mettre sur cette affaire. Moins nous avons de personnes dans le système, plus rapide et sûre sera la transmission. Je préfère savoir que les shinigamis qui seront sur place ne sont pas en mesure de saisir l'ampleur de notre plan. »

Je restai travailler jusque tard dans la soirée. Une fois tout ce travail abattu, je quittai le petit bureau qui m'était attribué pour mes tâches administratives pour rejoindre le baraquement qui contenait mes quartiers. Quand je passai devant le bureau de mon vice-capitaine, la lumière était allumée. Je n'étais pas la seule à trimer sur mes jours de congés. Je lançai un furtif coup d'œil à ses activités par le léger interstice laissé entre la porte coulissante et son linteau. Mon capitaine était là, lui aussi. Sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis étaient empilées des montagnes de documents. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans cette pièce, ni même de vraiment y jeter un œil, mais toute cette paperasse de dépeignait une réalité peu enviable de la condition de vice-capitaine et d'assistant-éditeur au Journal.

Curieuse, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de les regarder travailler sur la maquette du numéro spécial qui allait théoriquement sortir à la fin du mois. Il n'y avait rien de confidentiel puisqu'aucune mesure de sécurité n'avait été prise. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouverts et la porte à moitié fermée, suggérant une certaine désinvolture de la part des deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau.

« … Le shizen fūkeishiki de la demeure ancestrale du clan Tsunayachiro sera donc fermé aux visites entre ces deux dates. Lisait Hisagi. La moue implacable de Tōsen semblait trahir un certain mécontentement, mais il ne dit rien en ce sens.

\- Bon, tu corriges ce dont nous venons de parler et il sera validé pour impression. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à revoir ? s'enquit-il, visiblement peu motivé à l'idée de réviser encore plusieurs articles.

\- Non. La mise en page de la nouvelle pour enfant du capitaine Ukitake, mais c'est notre affaire à moi et Kaede. On va devoir bouger des trucs, elle fait 6500 mots.

\- Hum. On avait dit 3000, 3500 maximum. Observa le capitaine Tōsen.

\- Le capitaine Ukitake ne changera pas. Il ne sait pas faire dans la concision.

L'officier supérieur esquissa un sourire. Il était évident qu'il prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir à ce genre d'activités telles que l'édition, l'écriture ou encore l'administration générale de sa division qu'à l'entraînement, zanpakutō à la main, quand bien même il était diaboliquement doué pour cela.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Le budget pour le changement des presses.

\- Oui… C'est un problème, mais pas au point de tous nous tenir éveillés. Nous reprendrons demain. Tu devrais aller te détendre.

\- Bonne soirée, Capitaine Tōsen.

\- Bonne soirée, Hisagi. »

Comprenant que la conversation ne s'éterniserait pas davantage, je passai mon chemin. Je rejoignis mes quartiers en passant par la cour principale. C'était un léger détour, mais j'avais envie de passer devant le bâtiment éditorial. La chaleur de l'après-midi avait laissé sa place à une nuit plus fraîche. Le vent faisait danser les feuilles des abricotiers, transportant leur douce odeur. Les lanternes allumées projetaient les ombres des sentinelles sur les murs de pierre claire. Et le siège du journal du Siereitei était en ébullition. Décidément, peu importe le jour ou l'heure, la maison d'édition débordait toujours d'activité. Kaede Kobayashi et sa brigade d'assistants-designers tenaient une réunion que j'apercevais par la fenêtre ouverte. Les esprits semblaient s'échauffer puisque cette dernière faisait de grands moulinets avec les bras, tapant quelques fois sur les crânes de ses collaborateurs avec l'étui de son asauchi.

Une fois encore, je constatai avec émerveillement le paradoxe immuable que constituait l'ambiance qui régnait dans ma division. Si je regardais vers l'Est, tout n'était qu'empressement, éclats de voix et bouillonnement des corps et des esprits. Si je posai les yeux sur l'Ouest, les alentours étaient apaisés, silencieux, nets et ordonnés. Cet endroit était exactement comme Shūhei, empreint d'une dualité aussi contradictoire que cohérente. C'était probablement pour ça que lui se sentait à sa place en ces murs.

Soudainement très lasse, je me couchai avec l'irrépressible envie de me pelotonner sous ma couverture en position fœtale. J'étais si petite. Le monde était si vaste.

* * *

_Quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, dans les bas-fonds de Rukongai_

« N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. » Disait-elle avec sa voix douce et son odeur de violette.

Je ne pouvais pas respirer, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas stopper le flot de larmes que j'avais devant les yeux. La sensation de sa main froide sur mon bras me paralysait de peur. Shinigami. C'était un dieu de la mort. Un guerrier. Un soldat. Une âme dont la mission était de pourfendre ceux qui menaçaient l'équilibre du monde. Elle était là, accroupie à côté de moi. C'était elle. C'était la Mort.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut y aller, là ! gronda l'un des hommes à l'extérieur.

\- Une seconde. Protesta-t-elle. Son ton était assuré et exsudait l'autorité. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas parlé fort.

Je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard du sien. Sur sa bouche se dessina un sourire. Il n'était pas menaçant. Il n'était même pas satisfait. Il n'était pas joyeux non plus. Il était doux. Il se voulait sûrement rassurant. Mais tous les sourires du monde n'auraient pas suffi à me débarrasser de la terreur qui me pétrifiait. La Mort avait une légère odeur de fleurs. La Mort avait les mains froides. La Mort avait la bouche rose.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ? répéta la Mort.

Elle sécha une de mes larmes en passant sa main sur ma joue. Ensuite, elle balaya sa longue chevelure sombre dans son dos. Elle avait de beaux cheveux. J'ouvris la bouche, mais je ne parvins à émettre aucun son. Ma gorge était sèche. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la bouche. J'avais la sensation que ces dieux de la mort m'écrasaient de tout leur poids.

\- Viens avec moi. Me demanda-t-elle. À nouveau, elle avait cette voix amène qui me donnait envie de lui obéir malgré ma peur.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, me faisant me lever. J'étais si légère et elle si forte. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à me faire tenir debout. Ensemble, nous passâmes le seuil de la porte. Les autres enfants étaient encerclés par les shinigamis vêtus de noir. Deux étaient dans les bras d'un homme chauve et d'une femme d'âge avancé. Ils étaient malades depuis des semaines. La Mort approcha de son groupe, mais ne nous fit pas les rejoindre tout de suite. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et s'accroupis à côté de moi. Ainsi, elle était à peine plus grande que moi.

\- Ne t'arrête pas de marcher avant d'avoir rejoint un meilleur endroit pour vivre. Tu devrais aller à Sasame. Tu y seras en sécurité. Il y a une femme là-bas qui s'appelle Junkō. Elle pourra t'accueillir. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais petite. Donne-lui ceci. Je pense que ça suffira. Dis-lui aussi… Que j'ai trouvé ma place.

Elle ôta un pic en nacre qui retenait ses cheveux en demi-queue et me le tendit. Je n'avais jamais vu de si bel objet. Même dans les maisons que nous avions l'habitude de voler. Elle me le tendit. En l'absence de réaction, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et referma mes petits doigts aux ongles sales sur le splendide accessoire. Je regardai les autres enfants. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ? À nouveau, la Mort sourit.

\- Emmène les autres enfants avec toi. Je compte sur toi. Tu es forte. Tu pourras les protéger. Trouve ta place dans ce monde. Et tu pourras les protéger.

Elle lâcha ma main et se releva.

\- Mais que fait-elle ? S'interrogea tout haut la shinigami âgée.

\- Pardonnez mon épouse, Kagetsuna-dono. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les petites choses sans défense. » Répondit un des dieux de la mort sur un air méprisant.

Il y avait dans ses mots une froideur qui me glaçait les entrailles. Il passa un long bras fin autour des hanches de la Mort et ils se mirent tous en route, sans se retourner.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sueur. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me dépêtrai de mes couvertures avec la force du désespoir. Un instant, j'aurais juré être à nouveau dans cette grange, cachée de tous sous le tonneau de bois. « Trouve ta place dans ce monde et tu pourras les protéger ». C'étaient ça, les dernières paroles que j'avais entendues de cette femme. C'était ça, la raison qui avait guidé mes pas jusqu'à la désertique province de Sasame. C'était ça, la raison qui m'avait poussé à remettre les enfants à cette femme, Junkō. C'était ça qui avait fait que je ne m'y étais jamais sentie chez moi. C'était ça qui m'avait encouragé à apprendre à lire, à m'instruire, à exacerber ma curiosité. J'y avais vu l'opportunité d'engranger suffisamment de savoir pour suivre cette phrase qui avait sonné à l'intérieur de moi comme un mantra pendant près de deux siècles.

Je repensai à Junkō-san. Elle nous avait ouvert sa porte, nous avait accueillis, lavés, nourris. Puis je lui avais dit. Elle ne m'avait pas semblé comprendre immédiatement ce que je voulais entendre par là. Puis elle avait réalisé. Malgré mon jeune âge, je le compris bien vite, car un sourire était apparu sur son visage. Les larmes s'étaient, un temps, pressées à ses yeux, mais sans qu'elles coulent sur ses joues ridées. Elle avait l'air soulagée. C'était Junkō-san qui m'avait appris à lire, à écrire, à compter et à agir avec discernement. Elle m'avait appris à cuisiner, à jouer du shamisen et à prendre de soin de tous les enfants qu'elle recueillait. Vint ensuite le temps où je décidai de chercher où était ma place. À nouveau, Junkō-san avait souri, me disant qu'elle se doutait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. « Un jour, chacun de vous se réalisera. Un jour, vous trouverez tous votre place dans ce monde. Que vous soyez forts ou faibles, riches ou pauvres, valides ou infirmes, jeunes ou vieux, vous avez tous votre place. Il suffit de trouver ce que vous cherchez, au fond de votre cœur. »

* * *

_Cent années plus tôt, dans la petite maison de thé du 23e quartier_

« Tu sais, ma petite Hikaru, j'ai vu des centaines d'enfants défiler sous mon toit.

\- Vous êtes une bonne personne, Junkō-bā-san.

\- J'en ai vu des enfants. Mais des gens comme toi, Hikaru, je les compte sur les doigts de la main.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Des jeunes en quête de sens. C'est pour vous que c'est le plus difficile. Parce que cette quête de sens vous fait parfois emprunter des chemins chaotiques. Parmi tous ces enfants, il y en a au moins une qui aura trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle serrait l'épingle à cheveux de la femme shinigami contre son cœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vendue. Toutes ces années, elle l'avait gardée, en souvenir de celle qui avait trouvé sa place.

\- Junkō-bā-san, ça en vaut la peine ? De faire ce qu'elle fait ? demandai-je, repensant à ma sauveuse.

\- Eh bien, grâce à elle, nous vivons en paix. Mais c'est une excellente question, ma petite. Toutefois, seul ton cœur en détient la réponse.

\- Où dois-je chercher ?

\- Là où est ta place, ma petite. »

* * *

J'avais parcouru Rukongai, en long, en large et en travers. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses, exercé un nombre incalculable de métiers, croisé tant de gens, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé de réponse à la question que Junkō m'avait posée. C'était en retournant la voir que j'avais appris sa mort. Elle qui avait été au carrefour de tant de vies, elle avait poussé son dernier souffle dans cette grande maison sur la colline où elle nous avait élevés. Quelque chose en moi s'était brisé à ce moment-là. Je n'avais évidemment pas compris que cette sensation était celle de ma propre énergie spirituelle. Ce fut un couple de shinigamis avec qui je commerçais régulièrement des herbes médicinales qui me suggéra de trouver ma place, postulant que celle-ci était peut-être de l'autre côté du mur. J'étais certaine, désormais, que ma place n'était pas à Rukongai. Si ma place n'était nulle part à Rukongai, alors elle devait être ailleurs, et cet ailleurs, c'était le Seireitei.


	5. Chapitre 5: In memoriam

**Chapitre 5 : In memoriam**

Je vécus la rencontre avec le quatrième siège Nazusui de la cinquième division avec une sensation de flottement. Je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer de la journée. Mes ajouts hasardeux aux chroniques du Journal et mon manque d'implication dans le recueil des derniers articles qui me restaient à récupérer me valurent de belles réprimandes de ma hiérarchie.

Heureusement, Asagorō avait vite compris que je n'étais bonne à rien et avait pris les choses en mains devant notre collègue de la cinquième. J'espérai sincèrement que l'officier ne ferait pas de rapport en ce sens à ses propres officiers supérieurs. Même si nos divisions étaient strictement cloisonnées et que j'étais ainsi protégée de toute forme de sanction venant que qui que ce soit d'autre que mon capitaine et mon vice-capitaine, il n'était pas rare que promotion signifie mutation. Peut-être travaillerai-je un jour pour quelqu'un comme le capitaine Aizen ou le vice-capitaine Ichimaru. Je n'avais pas envie d'arriver sous leurs ordres avec un dossier stipulant que j'étais une tire-au-flanc incapable du moindre esprit d'analyse.

Le jeune officier quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls, Botanmaru et moi. Je soupirai.

« Un problème, Hikaru ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai passé une nuit déplaisante.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Kagetsuna, hier ?

\- C'est surtout à cause de moi en fait. Je ne comprends rien à rien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- T'est-il déjà arrivé de tellement tenir à un objectif que tu en es arrivé à négliger tout le reste ?

En effet, j'avais été tellement obnubilée par ma quête de retrouver cette femme, de comprendre si j'étais là où je devais être, de mettre le doigt sur cet intrigant lien qui m'unissait à mon capitaine, que j'en avais oublié l'instant présent.

\- Oh oui. Regarde-moi ! Un bretteur de premier ordre complètement incapable de jeter le moindre Kidō correct. Son sourire sardonique se mua en quelque chose de bien plus amer. Tiens, parlant de Kidō, tu as su, pour Kae ? Tu te souviens de Kae ?

Bien sûr que je me souvenais d'elle. C'était la meilleure de notre promotion. Elle avait obtenu un poste d'officier dans le corps des nécromanciens quand Botanmaru et moi fûmes intégrés au gotei 13. Je la trouvais assez arrogante alors nous n'étions pas devenues amies, mais son visage m'était encore extrêmement familier.

\- Oui, je me souviens d'elle. Comment l'oublier. Notre petit génie.

Connaissant la shinigami en question, j'imaginai qu'elle avait trouvé un mari oui quelque chose comme ça. Aussi brillante et issue de bonne famille, c'était une épouse de choix pour ces messieurs du gotha.

\- Elle est morte.

Pas de rondes-jambes, pas de délicatesse. Juste la vérité. Nue. Froide. Dure. Immuable. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent. C'était comme si la moindre particule spirituelle en suspension autour de moi s'était figée. Kae Yemon était morte.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu n'étais pas au courant. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu étais dans cet état.

\- Pourquoi ? répétai-je.

J'aurais pu demander quand précisément elle avait payé sa mission de sa vie. J'aurais pu demander comment elle avait trépassé. J'aurais pu demander où ou même si d'autres avaient aussi perdu la vie. Mais la seule question qui parvenait à s'imprimer dans mon cerveau était "pourquoi". Pourquoi devait-elle mourir. Je demandai pourquoi comme s'il s'était agi d'une sentence, de quelque chose qu'autrui lui avait fait. Il n'y avait peut-être tout simplement rien à répondre à cette question. Nous étions de shinigamis, des soldats. Ce genre de chose faisait partie des risques.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Un huge hollow dans le monde des vivants. Son hiero était trop dur. Ils ont envoyé un officier du corps de Kidō et sa section pour régler le problème. Elle était sous limite. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de la lever. »

En effet, il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était comme ça. La mort, parfois, était vide de sens. Que ressentais-je ? Je n'étais pas amie avec Kae. Je ne la connaissais même pas bien. C'était juste une fille de ma promotion. Alors, que ressentais-je ? J'avais l'impression qu'une main, froide, enserrait mon cœur. J'avais mal. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça quand j'avais appris la mort de Junkō. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça quand des enfants de Kusajishi étaient partis pour ne jamais revenir. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

La journée passa dans une lenteur insupportable, tout comme la nuit qui suivit. Si mon rêve était sorti de ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la mort de Kae. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais mise au courant de la mort de l'un des nôtres (nous avions perdu cinq hommes depuis mon intronisation), mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus. C'était Kae. Une ancienne camarade. Une fille très douée. Et la mort était venue la chercher. Je devais absolument surmonter ça et vite. Non, me dis-je, ce n'était pas la peine que je sentais. C'était juste que j'aurais pu être à la place de Kae. Ce que je ressentais, c'était la peur de la mort. Parce que j'aurais pu mourir comme Kae. Sans avoir donné le moindre sens à ma vie.

Je me réveillai avec les yeux rouges et le mal de crâne d'un lendemain de soirée un peu trop arrosée, sauf que je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte de saké. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Ce soir aurait lieu l'opération sur laquelle je planchais depuis des mois. Il était hors de question que ces renégats nous filent entre les doigts parce que j'avais été incapable d'analyser correctement la situation.

Au lever du soleil, j'étais déjà prête à me mettre au travail. Je décidai de commencer par mes activités journalistiques. Plus vite celles-ci seraient terminées, plus vite je pourrais me concentrer sur ce qui m'attendrait au crépuscule. Je travaillai d'arrache-pied avec toute la concentration dont j'étais capable. C'était une bonne façon de refouler tout ce qui me torturait les méninges jusqu'à ce que j'aie le temps de faire le point, sans gêner personne.

Je m'impressionnai. J'avais abattu en quelques heures, un travail considérable et, en dépit des circonstances, j'étais satisfaite du rendu de mes chroniques. Il me restait encore quelques points à peaufiner, mais j'aurais tout le loisir de le faire plus tard. Il était bientôt l'heure de briefer Yukisada et sa brigade ainsi que les quelques hommes que Kahei avait bien voulu nous mettre à disposition qui joueraient le rôle de l'Onmitsukidō.

Pensant à tout ce qui me restait à faire, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je rangeai tout mon matériel et traversai la cour en direction de la caserne centrale de la division. Évidemment, notre petite réunion aurait lieu dans la geôle de la septième division, mais je voulais passer récupérer mon arme avant ça. Techniquement, tous les shinigamis se devaient de porter leurs sabres en permanence quand ils étaient en fonction, à l'exception de quelques endroits comme certaines ailes du sanatorium de la quatrième division ou la pharmacie centrale du quartier des demeures nobles. Dans la neuvième, cependant, il n'était pas rare de déroger à cette règle quand nous travaillons. Tant que le Seireitei ne se trouvait pas en état d'urgence et que les temps étaient peu agités comme ce que nous vivions en ce moment, nombre d'entre nous ne portaient pas leurs zanpakutōs à leur ceinture, en particulier dans les bâtiments éditoriaux.

Quand nous ne nous déplacions pas avec nos armes, celles-ci ne devaient évidemment pas traîner n'importe où et le capitaine Tōsen veillait au grain à ce sujet. Tous nos sabres reposaient sur un râtelier spirituel, spécialement lié à nous, ceci dans une salle de haute sécurité. Je saluai la sentinelle, un shinigami d'aspect quelque peu juvénile du nom de Tenshi Megumi. Il me renvoya la pareille en s'inclinant. Bien qu'il fût diplômé depuis quelques années, le garde shinigami s'adressait à moi avec toute la déférence appelée par le contact avec un supérieur. C'était un brave gars. Un shinigami qui voulait devenir officier, porté par de beaux espoirs. Il travaillait dur pour cela. J'avais la position dont lui il rêvait et je n'arrivais même pas à apprécier celle-ci, trop aveuglée par ma quête de sens. Peut-être qu'Iba avait raison après tout. Peut-être que si je me prenais moins la tête, je serais un peu plus heureuse.

Je dépassai Megumi et récupérai mon arme sur son support spirituel. Quand ma main se referma sur Tamashī no Kagami, j'eus la sensation que cette chose dans la lame, cette entité d'énergie pure à la fois mienne et étrangère me comprenait. « Tamashī no Kagami, ma quête était-elle sensée ? Ou étais-je en train de m'égarer ? »

_« Seul ton cœur détient la réponse._

_\- Où dois-je chercher ?_

_\- Là où est ta place. »_

À nouveau, les quartiers de la septième division étaient plongés dans cette sempiternelle atmosphère studieuse et disciplinée qui la caractérisait tant. Les hommes étaient tous en train de s'entraîner ou de vaquer à l'entretien de cette section du Seireitei. Alors que mon lieu d'exercice était caractérisé par ses jardins minéraux et ses terrains d'entraînement d'extérieur en terre, celui du capitaine Komamura était très vert. Il y avait même un parc dans l'enceinte de la caserne de commandement. Cela me rappelait la province de Sasame. Dès que j'obtins ma lettre d'admission à l'académie Shino, je n'avais plus rêvé que de passer de l'autre côté du mur… Et maintenant que j'y étais, tout, me faisant penser à cette province, me rendait nostalgique. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeai vers les sous-sols. Botanmaru était déjà là, furetant nerveusement dans tous les coins de la pièce à la recherche de quelque insecte de surveillance. Dans cette bulle, il n'était pas possible aux papillons de l'enfer d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit, mais l'officier était devenu complètement parano. Ce n'était pas plus surprenant que ça. Il avait très mal vécu le fait que nous nous fussions fait avoir comme des débutants.

« Bonjour, Botanmaru. Le saluai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule, même s'il me dominait d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Obnubilé par ses vaines recherches, il ne m'avait même pas sentie arriver. Il avait les yeux rouges lui aussi. Je ne relevai pas, c'étaient ses affaires. J'étais véritablement surprise. Que Botanmaru Asagorō, notre grand gaillard agité, fut triste n'était pas si remarquable, mais son visage, anéanti, me déclencha une vague de compassion certaine. Était-ce à cause de Kae ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi affecté la veille pourtant.

\- Bonjour Hikaru. Me répondit-il avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Son visage et tout le reste de son corps étaient en parfaite contradiction.

Nous accueillîmes les trois hommes d'Etsujirō que nous briefâmes aussi rapidement qu'efficacement. J'admirai le flegme dont mon camarade avait fait preuve pendant toute cette réunion. Il était capable de cacher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec une dextérité proche de celle qu'il avait, sabre à la main. Les shinigamis rompirent, nous laissant seuls. Il posa alors son regard sur moi, son ombre m'écrasant. Il pleurait.

\- Elle allait se marier, tu sais, Kae. Souffla-t-il.

Comme si j'avais pu effacer toute trace de sa peine de ce simple geste, je posai ma main sur son avant-bras. Ma main était si petite et pâle ainsi comparée à sa musculature et à sa peau hâlée par le soleil d'été.

\- Asagorō je…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais pas les mots.

\- Viens aux funérailles. S'il te plait.

Je lui souris. Un sourire, c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable. C'était, j'imaginais, le même genre d'arc, formé avec ma bouche, que celui qu'avait eu cette femme shinigami. Celui de Junkō. Celui de Shūhei. Nous restâmes, silencieux, dans la petite prison dépourvue d'énergie spirituelle, un petit moment. Quand nous ressortîmes enfin, Botanmaru avait fait disparaître toute manifestation de douleur de son corps. Nous nous séparâmes devant la caserne, chacun d'entre nous reprenant le cours de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas passé longtemps depuis mon arrivée dans le secteur de la septième division, deux petites heures tout au plus, mais j'avais quand même l'impression que l'herbe était un peu moins verte au retour qu'à l'aller.

Je repassai à ma caserne rapidement, histoire de signer quelques paperasses avant de retrouver mon poste de commandement. J'avais également dans l'intention de faire ma demande de permission pour assister aux funérailles de mon ancienne collègue par la même occasion.

Je m'esquintai les yeux sur une demande de mutation anticipée quand mon vice-capitaine passa la tête dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

« C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? dit-il.

\- Vice-capitaine Hisagi. On s'annonce avant de rentrer. Répondis-je sur un ton gentiment moqueur.

Quand je vis que mon remarquable trait d'esprit n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur son visage, je l'interrogeai du regard. Il était confus et préoccupé. Aussi bon soldat que puisse l'être mon officier supérieur, il était très mauvais pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Iba m'a dit que son neuvième siège avait perdu une camarade de promotion il y a quelques jours. Elle était donc aussi dans ta classe. Kae Yemon, des corps du Kidō, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. J'avais justement l'intention de vous demander la permission d'assister à ses obsèques, au capitaine Tōsen et à toi.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu as mon accord. Fais-moi une demande écrite pour la traçabilité, mais tu as mon accord.

Il avait une voix très détachée, mais tout son être exsudait la compassion.

\- Merci. Répondis-je avec la même intonation.

Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il sorte, accaparé par les centaines de choses qu'il avait sur le feu, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota. À nouveau, l'espace-temps semblait s'être figé.

\- Euh… Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu tires une tête de six pieds de long depuis hier ?

Je ne répondis pas, parce que ce n'était que partiellement vrai.

\- Tu as une demi-heure ? Oui, allez, on va dire que tu l'as. Viens avec moi.

Il m'attrapa le bras, sous l'aisselle, pour m'obliger à lever mes fesses de ma chaise. Il me sortit du bureau, devant lequel patientait un de mes hommes que je devais voir ensuite, en pressant sa main dans mon dos.

\- Vice-capitaine Hisagi ! protestai-je.

L'officier s'arrêta, s'adressant au shinigami déconfit de me voir malmenée de la sorte :

\- Je vous l'emprunte. Si c'est pour une permission, allez voir directement Kahei. Si c'est pour vous faire taper sur les doigts, présentez-vous à Murazaki. Si c'est autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici. Ça ne vous changera pas beaucoup de toute façon. »

J'étais partagée entre la stupéfaction, la surprise et la gêne. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Shūhei. En dehors de nos heures de travail, c'était quelqu'un bourré d'humour, d'autodérision et de fougue, mais quand il entrait dans son rôle d'officier d'élite, il laissait rarement les sentiments prendre le dessus sur nos missions. Pour qu'il me sorte ainsi de mon bureau à quelques heures d'une opération majeure, il devait avoir une très bonne et très urgente raison.

J'eus beau protester, il ne cessa pas sa rapide route en direction d'une destination inconnue. Même le capitaine Tōsen, que nous croisâmes fugacement, ne prit pas la peine de nous demander quel était notre but.

Nous sortîmes des locaux de la neuvième division, nous dirigeant vers le sud-est. Nous marchâmes du même pas empressé pendant dix minutes. Bientôt, l'immense double porte de l'académie Shino nous surplombait de toute sa vertigineuse hauteur. Je ne comprenais pas où il nous emmenait. Nous n'étions vraisemblablement pas partis pour une escapade dans la verdure du grand parc. Sans même que l'officier en fasse la demande, les deux gardes nous ouvrirent une petite porte dérobée quelques mètres plus loin, nous saluant avec déférence. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte et remontâmes les trois quarts de l'immense allée que tous les étudiants avaient pris traditionnellement une fois dans un sens, une fois dans l'autre. Le vice-capitaine me fit bifurquer dans une venelle dont l'ouverture discrète était un peu cachée par de grands saules. Je me doutais de son intention.

Nous descendîmes le chemin dans un silence religieux. Après tout, c'était tout à fait l'endroit dans lequel celui-ci s'imposait. N'étions-nous pas là pour honorer la mémoire de dieux de la mort ? Hisagi devait se fourvoyer. Comme Botanmaru s'était fourvoyé également. La mort de Kae était tragique. Terrible. Abominable. Mais je n'étais pas triste, juste choquée, temporairement fragilisée. C'était à Botanmaru qu'il devait servir son discours. Pas à moi. Parce que moi. Je ne ressentais rien. Parce que lui, il pleurait une amie. Moi, je ne faisais que pleurer un destin alternatif qui aurait pu être le mien si j'avais pris quelques décisions différentes.

_« C'est pour vous que c'est le plus difficile. Parce que cette quête de sens vous fait parfois emprunter des chemins chaotiques. »_

Malheureusement, la mort venait parfois faucher des étudiants. C'était un événement très rare, mais, depuis toutes ces années, le lieu de repos de ces pauvres âmes avait gagné en densité. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'une des pierres. Elle était discrète, semblable aux dizaines d'autres alignées dans ce paisible endroit. Certaines étaient dépouillées, d'autres voyaient leurs pieds couverts d'offrandes. Devant celle-ci, des fleurs séchées semblaient avoir été déposées depuis des mois. « Hotaru Kanisawa ». Shūhei mit sa main sur son cœur puis s'agenouilla. Ensuite, il les joignit. Il honorait la mémoire de cette femme. Je le regardai en silence. Quand il se releva, je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Elle s'appelait Kanisawa. C'était… Une collègue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

Hisagi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il leva son regard vers le ciel et contracta sa mâchoire.

\- Peu importe. Mais sache qu'il n'y avait aucune forme de justice dans sa mort. Ne cherche aucune justice là-dedans. Elle est morte, en accomplissant son devoir. Comme ton amie, Yemon.

\- Kae… Était une camarade. Rien de plus. Si tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que je…

\- Kanisawa non plus. Kanisawa n'était pas mon amie. Pourtant, c'est à cause d'elle, de ce qui lui est arrivé, que j'ai… J'ai peur… De me battre.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Hisagi ? Shūhei Hisagi avait peur de se battre ? Craindre le combat, craindre son propre pouvoir, a fortiori un immense pouvoir comme le sien, était une chose. Avoir peur de se battre, cette authentique et glaciale terreur, celle qui vous paralyse et vous empêche de raisonner face à l'ennemi… En était une autre.

\- J'ai cherché une forme de justice karmique là-dedans. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Aōga ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Puis j'ai refait le scénario de mille et une manières. Serait-elle morte si j'avais réagi plus vite, si j'avais été plus près, si j'avais placé les sentinelles autrement ?

Je compris alors qu'il était avec elle quand c'était arrivé.

\- C'est de la culpabilité. Je n'en ressens aucune pour Kae. C'est juste…

\- De la peur.

Il avait mis le doigt sur le problème. Ce n'était pas la peine, pas la douleur, pas ce sentiment d'injustice. C'était juste la peur.

\- Hikaru, Kanisawa n'était pas une amie. C'était une collègue. Même si nous nous appréciions, ce n'était pas une amie. J'ai ressenti de la culpabilité. Au début. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que sa mort m'avait terriblement affecté. La mort, je l'ai vue en face. Je l'ai vue de près. J'ai senti ses mains autour de ma gorge. Pourtant, elle n'est pas venue pour moi ce jour-là. Juste, pour elle. Même si j'ai été blessé à l'œil, même si j'ai vu la mort en face, j'ai survécu. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver Kanisawa, mais j'aurais pu être à sa place. Et depuis ce temps-là, à chaque fois que je pense à me battre, je pense à elle, à ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait survécu. Je pense aussi à l'éventualité que je subisse le même sort. Ça me terrifie, Hikaru.

Il laissa s'échapper un léger rire las. Je pensai à Kae. Elle en avait, des rêves, des espoirs. Elle avait atteint son but. Elle allait se marier. Peut-être allait-elle même fonder une famille. Pourtant, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le destin avait coupé court à toutes ces potentialités.

* * *

_« Ça en vaut la peine ? De faire ce qu'elle fait ? demanda l'enfant._

_\- C'est une excellente question, ma petite. Toutefois, seul ton cœur en détient la réponse. Répondit l'aïeule._

_\- Où dois-je chercher ?_

_\- Là où est ta place. »_

* * *

\- Je sais, Hikaru, à quel point cette quête que tu mènes est importante pour toi. Je sais que tu veux trouver ta place, savoir si ce que tu fais en vaut vraiment la peine. Mais ne gâche pas ta vie en en oubliant l'instant présent. Parce que peut-être que demain, c'est toi qui seras là. Ça sera peut-être toi que les gens viendront pleurer en se demandant si tu avais trouvé ta place. »

Les paroles de mon vice-capitaine se gravèrent profondément dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Je savais… Ce que je devais faire.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le chant des grillons

**Chapitre 6 : Le chant des grillons**

À la tombée du jour, nous nous tenions prêts. Postée sur l'une des tours de garde de la septième division, je dispensais mes ordres aux hommes que nous avions placés un peu partout dans le Seireitei. Normalement, je n'allais pas intervenir directement dans l'arrestation des renégats, mais je m'étais placée sur un bâtiment proche de la zone au cas où la situation dégénérait. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, pas d'états d'âmes, pas de trouble. J'étais 100 % concentrée dans mon rôle. Posant ma main droite sur mon zanpakutō, je contactai une dernière fois le quatrième siège Nazusui pour vérifier que ses troupes étaient en place.

J'étais au poste de commandement, mais mon homologue de la septième division avait tenu à se tenir non loin des entrepôts supposément remplis de pierres de seki pour accompagner sa section d'intervention. Je n'étais pas tout à fait en paix avec cette stratégie. Botanmaru était un excellent bretteur et un très bon combattant au corps à corps, mais il n'était pas aussi bon pour maîtriser la considérable pression spirituelle que la nature et l'entraînement lui avaient donnée. À moins d'être des shinigamis de haut rang, ou des experts en détection d'énergie, les renégats ne devraient pas être capables de détecter qu'il y avait un officier parmi les sentinelles qui faisaient leur ronde, mais on ne pouvait pas en être sûr. À titre personnel, et malgré la distance respectable qui nous séparait, j'étais parfaitement en mesure de sentir cela. Le frisson qui parcourut ma colonne vertébrale me confirma mon mauvais pressentiment.

« Yoshihiro, tout est OK ? Grésilla la voix de mon capitaine dans mon communicateur.

\- Tout est en place. Le livrable va quitter l'entrepôt.

Par livrable, nous avions décidé de désigner le faux convoi de pierres, c'est-à-dire celui qui allait quitter les bâtiments de stockage de la septième. Une heure plus tard, le vrai, partant de la cinquième, serait désigné par "colis". Même si j'étais seule et qu'aucun reiatsu parasite, comme celui d'un capitaine, ne venait perturber ma perception, un papillon de l'enfer posté suffisamment loin pouvait toujours m'échapper.

\- Bien reçu. Recontacte-moi quand il quitte le secteur G78.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine. »

Comme prévu, un son puissant arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ils ouvraient les grand-portes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douzaine de shinigamis transportait des coffres scellés contenant la fausse pierre de seki. Comme ce minéral bloquait les particules spirituelles, le département de recherche technologique avait inventé des malles spéciales qui ne laissaient passer cette propriété. Ainsi, sekkiseki ou contrefaçon, il était impossible de le détecter sans les ouvrir. Sans quitter la cohorte des yeux, je me concentrai sur les énergies spirituelles avoisinantes. Je ne sentais rien de suspect, mais il y avait tellement de gardes qui déambulaient dans le secteur qu'il était difficile de détecter si oui ou non ils étaient en effet supposés se trouver là où ils étaient. Entre les cas désespérés qui s'étaient assoupis au lieu de patrouiller, ceux qui ne suivaient pas un tracé des plus logiques et les shinigamis qui se promenaient dans les parages, je n'étais pas vraiment d'une grande utilité.

Anxieuse, je gardai yeux et oreilles partout. Le lourd chargement quitta la première section sans encombre alors je changeai de poste d'observation pour mieux tenir mon rôle. Soudainement, mon communicateur bipa, signalant une connexion entrante. Je m'attendis à ce que la voix grave de mon capitaine résonne quand j'enclenchai le son, mais ce fut celle, presque juvénile, de Tenshi Megumi qui me sauta aux oreilles. Le shinigami était en charge des quelques hommes qui mimaient l'Onmitsukidō basés dans la division du capitaine Aizen.

« Yoshihiro-dono ! Yoshihiro-dono ! Ils sont ici ! Ils sont dans les entrepôts ! Il hurlait et chuchotai en même temps.

Vite, réfléchir. Avais-je le temps de traverser la moitié du Seireitei personnellement pour leur prêter main-forte, abandonnant ma propre escouade ? devais-je rester là et prévenir le quatrième siège Nazusui ?

\- Megumi, vous m'entendez ? Combien sont-ils ? S'agit-il de shinigamis ?

\- Ils sont beaucoup ! Je… Je ne sais pas ! Ils déciment la garde !

En fond, j'entendais le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Megumi me sembla prendre part au combat.

\- Megumi ! Megumi !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Asagorō, tu me reçois ? L'appelai-je avec empressement.

\- Affirmatif. Répondit-il avec un calme suggérant qu'il n'avait pas eu vent des évènements.

\- Ils sont à la cinquième ! Avortez la mission. Que tous abandonnent leurs fardeaux et filent vers la cinquième !

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre Botanmaru pousser un sifflement de surprise avant que le son d'un sabre que l'on dégaine confirme mon pressentiment. Je percevais au moins une dizaine de pressions spirituelles inattendues.

\- Ils sont là aussi ! Ils sont là aussi ! haleta Botanmaru.

Mon cœur se sembla s'arrêter de battre. Ils étaient là, mais ils étaient aussi dans la cinquième. Que devais-je faire ? Où devais-je être ? Si je restai là pour prendre part à l'escarmouche, la pierre de seki tomberait probablement entre les mains de ces voleurs, sans compter les potentiels dommages collatéraux et victimes. Si je filai, je mettais ma propre équipe en danger. C'était insolvable. Tremblante, je changeai la fréquence de ma radio.

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine Tōsen !

\- Oui, Yoshihiro ? Sa voix était posée, elle aussi.

\- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là et dans la cinquième ! Ils sont partout ! Paniquai-je.

\- Préviens ton homologue et va là-bas. Je m'occupe du reste. Me répondit-il.

Sa voix était toujours aussi sereine. Il n'y avait pas une seule once de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était comme si la situation était parfaitement sous contrôle.

\- Mais les hommes d'Asagorō, ils… Protestai-je en voyant mon ancien camarade de promotion et notre septième siège, Yukisada, repousser les renégats avec difficulté.

\- Va là-bas. Je m'occupe du reste. » Réitéra-t-il.

La fermeté dont il fit preuve la seconde fois me convainquit que je devais bouger. Enchaînant les shunpōs, je traversai la cour. En même temps, j'appelai Nazusui qui était en stand-by. Il me confirma qu'il allait déployer ses forces, mais j'étais soucieuse niveau timing. Si nous perdions des hommes, ce serait terrible. Si nous perdions une telle quantité de sekkiseki, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'ils en feraient. Quand j'arrivai sur place, les hommes du faux corps d'espionnage étaient tous à terre et seules deux sentinelles de la cinquième division tenaient encore le coup face à la dizaine d'individus. Je quittai les toits pour atterrir devant eux. Sans le moindre coup de semonce, je dégainai mon arme. De nuit, la forme libérée de mon zanpakutō n'était pas de très grande utilité, mais mon shikai, juge, pouvait s'avérer utile. Je me ravisai vite quand cinq hommes masqués fondirent sur moi. Certains étaient à mains nues, d'autres portaient des naginatas et le dernier, un zanpakutō authentique. Ne sachant si les premiers étaient des combattants ou des âmes errantes entrées en fraude, je préférai ne prendre le moindre risque.

J'étais une bonne combattante, mais davantage taillée pour remporter un duel qu'une bataille confuse comme celle-ci. Je me défendais bien, mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver la moindre ouverture. Je n'avais pas le temps de reculer pour utiliser un hadō, pas la possibilité de les étourdir, car débordée par leurs assauts groupés et encore moins la capacité à prendre suffisamment de temps pour une attaque comme mes étoiles filantes. Ça craignait. Si je ne retournais pas très vite la situation à mon avantage, ça deviendrait problématique. Mais que faisait la cinquième ! Je relâchai toute ma pression spirituelle, dans l'espoir que celle-ci alerte le voisinage. Sur un coup de chance, ou plutôt grâce à une excellente analyse, je parvins à étourdir un guerrier au naginata. Je profitai de l'occasion pour reculer. Si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais absolument réduire le nombre de mes adversaires.

« Bakudō numéro 4 ! Cordes rampantes ! » incantai-je en visant le deuxième homme au najinata. Touché ! « Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! Bakudō numéro 61 ! Prison des six points de lumière ! » Hurlai-je en pointant du doigt celui dont je savais avec certitude qu'il était un des nôtres. C'était précisément pour cela que j'étais officier. J'étais stratège, j'étais douée, j'étais une bonne bretteuse, mais surtout j'étais un as en matière de bakudōs formulés et c'était avec cette technique que j'avais obtenu le score maximal à mon examen terminal. Les faisceaux filèrent vers lui avec une célérité prodigieuse. Je perdis le shinigami de vue une fraction de seconde, obligée de repousser les deux derniers voleurs qui pratiquaient un hakuda suffisamment bon pour que j'envisage le pire. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai le shinigami armé de son zanpakutō. Je hoquetai de surprise. Il fondait sur moi. Je l'avais manqué. Bientôt, les pauvres sentinelles de la cinquième étaient à terre. J'étais seule contre tous. Individuellement, j'aurais pu les balayer, mais prise ainsi en étau, c'était autre chose. Mais où diantre étaient mes renforts ! Je me rendis alors compte de quelque chose de capital. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt parce que j'étais concentrée sur mes parades et mes esquives, mais, parmi la demi-douzaine d'hommes qui tentaient de me tailler en pièces, il y en avait certains que je ne sentais pas ou presque. C'était comme dans la prison de la septième division. Du minerai de seki, c'était évident. Ils devaient forcément en porter sur eux. Cela les privait de la majorité de leurs pouvoirs de shinigamis, mais bloquait aussi les miens. Ainsi, ils disposaient d'une sorte de bouclier spirituel contre toute forme de hadō ou d'attaques à base d'énergie. C'était pour cela que mon bakudō ne l'avait pas touché. Il s'était simplement disloqué. C'était pour cela que je n'avais pas réussi à les étourdir avec les vibrations de Tamashī no Kagami. Je n'étais pas trop loin, c'était juste que cette attaque mettait en mouvement les particules spirituelles contenues dans l'air. Or, à moins d'être dans leur bouclier, ces particules étaient repoussées vers l'extérieur. J'avais des difficultés à ressentir le reiatsu, mais j'entendais très bien. Des shinigamis courraient dans ma direction. Ils étaient juste à l'angle. La dizaine d'hommes s'arrêta net en voyant le carnage. Ils coururent ensuite vers moi, mais l'un des nouveaux adversaires, qui avait triomphé des sentinelles de Nazusui, s'interposa. Je le sentais aussi bien que je le voyais. Il n'avait pas de sekkiseki sur lui. Il libéra son arme et une violente vague de boue balaya la cohorte. J'étais très mal barrée. La décharge spirituelle que j'avais détectée m'informait que cet homme était un balèze. Je n'étais pas sûre de faire le poids, surtout molestée de la sorte par ses sbires. Le guerrier au naginata que j'avais immobilisé avec mon bakudō se libéra enfin. Je n'en voyais pas le bout. Je parvins à balayer quelques renégats, mais ils étaient encore 3 sur moi. Et ces trois-là portaient du minerai de seki sur eux. Alors, le colosse fit exactement ce que je craignais. Il ouvrit l'une des malles pleines de pierres et en jeta sous moi. Je ne sentais plus rien. Je me défendis comme je le pus, mais l'inévitable arriva. Privée de mes pouvoirs spirituels et eux me collant le plus possible pour retourner mon allonge contre moi, je fus vite complètement débordée. Une lame de naginata s'enfonça profondément dans mon abdomen. J'avais le souffle coupé et je sentis mes entrailles se déchirer comme du papier. Incapable de concentrer ma pression spirituelle en un point pour ralentir l'hémorragie, je vis des mouches. Avec la force du désespoir, je repoussai les derniers assauts, mais tout était flou. Je perdais beaucoup trop de sang. Je flanchai. J'allais mourir là ? Sans avoir rien accompli ? Sans n'avoir protégé qui se ce fût ? Sans avoir trouvé ma raison d'être ?

Mes genoux touchèrent le sol quand je sentis une énergie transcender toute la pierre éparpillée tout autour de moi. C'était comme respirer à nouveau. Ensuite, un frisson me parcourut le rachis. Le capitaine Tōsen était là. Alors que je n'étais déjà plus capable de le discerner complètement, je repensai aux geôles de haute sécurité de la septième division. Ces hommes portaient du même minerai. Il y en avait même partout à mes pieds et répandu dans la rue.

« Capitaine… Ils… La pierre… » Beuglai-je à moitié aphone.

Il libéra alors quelque chose de si puissant, gigantesque, indéfinissable que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je n'étais pas la seule, malgré ma terrible blessure. Tous les traitres, à l'exception du mastodonte au zanpakutō libéré et de celui qui était bardé de sekis, perdirent connaissance les uns après les autres. Les gravats répandus tremblèrent sous la pression spirituelle du capitaine. Les énergies qui se repoussaient créaient de violents flux d'air. Les plus petits minerais se disloquèrent, dépassés par une telle puissance. Les autres continuèrent de tressauter. J'étais plaquée au sol. Le vacarme était terrible et le reiatsu insoutenable. Le colosse leva son arme, un énorme tachi, au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit en direction de mon supérieur. La pierre de seki dissoute n'empêchant plus la libération de son pouvoir, le second vint le rejoindre. Je priai pour que le capitaine soit en mesure de correctement les percevoir. J'entendis un hurlement galvanisant puis plus rien. « Capitaine… Tōsen… » fus-je sûre de croasser. Pourtant, aucun son ne me parvint. Je ne sentais… Plus rien du tout.

* * *

_« Encore une fille de Rukongai, hein…_

_\- Ouais. Il y en a beaucoup cette année._

_\- Encore une qui va se trouver un mari. Ou un mécène, comme cette fille d'Inuzuri qui a été adoptée par le vice-capitaine Kuchiki. C'est ça la nouvelle mode ? _

_\- Franchement… N'ont-elles rien d'autre à faire ?_

_\- Vous devriez la fermer. Elle, elle s'est classée deuxième à l'examen d'entrée._

_\- Deuxième ? J'ai hâte de me mesurer à elle._

_\- Ha, Asagorō, Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à te battre._

_\- On verra quand je sortirai d'ici. Je serai le plus grand bretteur de ma génération._

_\- Voilà qu'il se prend pour le prochain Kenpachi. »_

* * *

_« Je cherche… Ma raison d'être »_

J'ouvris les yeux comme si je venais de me réveiller de 1000 ans de sommeil. Sauf que j'avais très mal dormi. En fait, j'avais très mal partout. J'étais allongée sur le sol froid du corridor de service dans lequel je m'étais évanouie. Il y avait une femme à côté de moi. Elle appliquait ses mains sur mon ventre affreusement douloureux. Elle me sourit.

« Capitaine Tōsen, Vice-Capitaine Hisagi, elle est réveillée. Déclara-t-elle.

Shūhei, qui s'entretenait avec le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division, posa les yeux sur moi et se précipita à mon chevet. Mon capitaine l'imita, avec un peu plus de retenue. La rue était dans un état épouvantable avec ses murs éventrés et son cratère là où la boue avait emmené les hommes de Nazusui. Des shinigamis de la quatrième division s'affairaient autour des sentinelles tombées face aux renégats.

\- Hikaru ! Comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Hisagi.

J'aurais voulu répondre pour le rassurer, mais j'avais la bouche sèche et magnifiquement pâteuse.

\- Ne parlez pas. M'ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le vice-capitaine.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Du repos, de bons repas et elle sera vite sur pieds. »

Quand les deux secouristes shinigamis qui s'occupaient de mon cas me jugèrent suffisamment stable, je fus transférée au dispensaire de la quatrième division.

J'étais en colère, bouleversée, et surtout très honteuse. Cette mission, pourtant préparée avec un soin considérable, avait tourné au fiasco. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que le conflit avait donné dans la division du capitaine Komamura, mais ma propre débâcle suffisait à me miner le moral. Si mon officier supérieur n'était pas intervenu, je n'aurais peut-être pas trépassé, mais le chargement de minerai spirituel se serait très probablement volatilisé. Assise dans mon lit d'hôpital, je soupirai. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau regarder mes hommes en face ? Hisagi me ferait-il à nouveau confiance ? Comment pourrais-je encore me tenir devant le capitaine Tōsen ? À delà de mon infériorité face aux assaillants, j'avais eu une réaction tout à fait inappropriée quand les choses avaient tourné au vinaigre. J'avais paniqué. Prise en plein cas de conscience, je n'avais pas été capable de faire un choix. Kaname Tōsen l'avait fait pour moi. Puis j'avais failli arme à la main. Et Kaname Tōsen avait dû intervenir. Ma honte et ma colère firent couler des larmes sur mes joues. Être un officier, ce n'était pas uniquement jouer du sabre comme un démon, enchaîner les sorts de kidō comme une brute ou être un fin stratège. C'était aussi quelqu'un dans les mains de qui des hommes et des femmes remettaient leurs vies. Parfois même, ceux-ci le faisaient sans le savoir. Comme ces sentinelles de la cinquième qui n'avaient été mises au courant de rien. Mes poings se refermèrent avec force sur mes draps. J'avais vraiment tout raté.

« Toc toc ! s'exclama une voix enjouée depuis le couloir. Je la reconnus sans la moindre difficulté.

Comment pouvait-il paraître si enthousiaste alors qu'un de ses officiers les plus gradés venait d'enchaîner les mauvais pas ?

\- Vice-capitaine. Soufflai-je en balayant mes larmes.

Shūhei pénétra dans la chambre, un fukoshiki turquoise dans une main et des fleurs dans l'autre. Des pavots blancs et de beaux iris céruléens, notai-je. Un artificiel sourire détendu se dessinait sur sa bouche, mais je voyais bien toute la préoccupation du monde sur son visage. Décidément, il était vraiment très mauvais pour cacher ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ça, c'est de ma part et de celle du capitaine Komamura. Déclara-t-il en déposant les fleurs dans le vase qui jouxtait la fenêtre. Et ça, c'est de la part du capitaine Tōsen. Ajouta-t-il en déposant la boîte emballée sur mes cuisses.

Le lui lançai un regard surpris, n'osant trop déballer le pliage de tissus. Sous mes doigts, le contenant carré était lourd.

\- Ouvre, dépêche-toi.

J'entrepris de dénouer le furoshiki, révélant un bentō de bois laqué. J'ôtai le couvercle délicatement, comme si j'avais eu la plus fine des porcelaines dans les mains. Le repas, préparé avec soin, contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être en forme. Il y avait du riz, du poisson, des légumes, une sauce nappante qui combla mes narines et même des petits gâteaux secs aux fruits dans un compartiment séparé.

\- L'infirmière a dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes de bons repas. Comme le sanatorium de la quatrième n'est pas connu pour sa haute gastronomie, on s'est dit que tu pourrais préférer ça. Kaede voulait le faire, mais le capitaine a insisté.

\- C'est… Le capitaine Tōsen qui a fait ça ?

\- Ne sois pas si surprise. Tu sais, on a tous hâte que tu reviennes. Allez, mange.

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de faire honneur à ce plat que mon supérieur avait préparé de ses mains et l'impossibilité d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'avais encore cette boule qui me donnait des haut-le-cœur, même si je ne savais pas si elle était due à mon humiliation où à l'énorme trou qui se refermait dans mon abdomen. Shūhei laissa vite tomber son masque. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. On avait mal évalué la situation. Collectivement.

\- J'ai merdé. Sur toute la ligne. Protestai-je.

Hisagi pouvait trouver toutes les excuses qu'il voulait, c'était ma mission, mes décisions. Et j'avais vraiment tout raté. Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Elle tremblait. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il cherchait ses mots.

\- Hikaru… Ne te torture pas. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Aucun des nôtres n'est mort. J'ai vu Renji Abarai, le quatrième siège de la onzième, la seki est bien arrivée là-bas et les travaux commenceront dès demain. Nous avons capturé les renégats et ils seront bientôt jugés.

\- Parce que le capitaine Tōsen est intervenu. Moi… J'ai paniqué. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quand ils ont attaqué simultanément et que nos hommes étaient en infériorité numérique… Je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je n'ai pas su où aller. Peut-être que si Asagorō…

\- C'était imprévisible, Hikaru. Toi ou Asagorō, vous ne pouviez pas savoir quoi faire.

\- Tōsen-Taichō a su, lui. Il a réagi si vite… Il était si calme !

\- C'est justement toute la différence. Ça fait des décennies qu'il est capitaine et des centaines d'années qu'il fait ce que toi tu découvres à peine !

Il marquait un point. Mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux. Si Shūhei me prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune sorte de déception à l'esprit et que le mon capitaine n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, bentō à l'appui, qu'en serait-il des hommes que j'avais envoyés au casse-pipe ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que c'était d'être à ma place. Moi-même je n'avais pas réalisé la responsabilité qui pesait sur les épaules de mes supérieurs alors que j'étais officier. Dans un monde comme le mien où tout était une question de confiance que les uns mettaient dans les autres, c'était fondamental. Ce n'était pas une question d'honneur ou de dignité. C'était simplement une question de confiance.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Reprends des forces, on a besoin de toi. » Reprit-il en désignant la boîte toujours intouchée sur mes genoux.

Je passai encore une journée et une nuit en observation, puis le quatrième siège Iemura me laissa sortir. J'avais encore des crampes pas possibles, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que les médecins en kidō avaient fait des merveilles. Mise à part la blessure grave que j'avais reçue au ventre, toutes mes autres coupures avaient disparu sans laisser de trace. Je marchai vers le secteur de ma division, se sachant trop comment me comporter. Devais-je faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Devais-je rassembler mes hommes pour leur servir mes plus plates excuses ? Devais-je attendre les instructions de mes supérieurs ? Finalement, ne ferais-je pas mieux d'aspirer à une carrière comme celle de Kaede ? Je pouvais toujours être journaliste et servir comme régulier. Je me présentai devant la grand-porte de ma division. La garde m'ouvrit en me saluant avec respect. Comme toujours, l'Ouest de la cour était en ébullition, l'Est, quant à lui, était plongé dans la même rigueur martiale. Dans le bâtiment ouvert sur la place, je voyais Yukisada entraîner une quinzaine d'hommes, bokken à la main. Il avait été terrassé pas plus tôt que deux jours auparavant et avait déjà repris une vie normale. Quand je reportai mon regard sur le bâtiment principal, je vis Etsujirō Kahei venir à ma rencontre.

« Bonjour, Yoshihiro. Le capitaine t'attend. Il est au Journal »

Je déglutis, je ne me sentais pas prête à présenter mes excuses à mon supérieur. J'avais secrètement espéré que l'homme fût trop accaparé par son poste d'éditeur en chef du journal du Seireitei pour requérir ma présence immédiatement après mon retour. Au moins, j'aurais pu prendre le temps de faire un peu de tri dans tout ce qui me bousculait les méninges. Le troisième siège éclata de rire en me mettant une tape dans le dos qui réveilla la crampe que je ressentais dans mon abdomen. Il me rassura, mais je ne l'entendais déjà plus. Quand je repensai à toute cette pression spirituelle, à cette vague glaciale que j'avais sentie dans mon rachis, à toute cette puissance destructrice, je sentis la chair de poule gagner tout mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. J'avais évidemment perçu la formidable énergie spirituelle du capitaine Aizen quand il avait été mon instructeur en dernière année, celle du capitaine commandant Yamamoto et celle du capitaine Komamura. Toutefois, je n'avais jamais été témoin de ce pouvoir une fois libéré. Peut-être même que le capitaine Tōsen n'en avait laissé s'échapper qu'une infime partie. Les capitaines étaient vraiment des êtres à part. De vrais dieux de la mort.

Fébrilement, je traçai ma route jusqu'au bureau de l'éditeur en chef. Quand j'arrivai dans le couloir de la direction, je sentis mes tripes se tordre. À nouveau, l'énergie spirituelle de mon supérieur dardait la mienne comme une centaine de pics de glace mortels. Je respirai à fond et me présentai devant la porte. La porte était ouverte et l'officier dictait une chronique à Kaede. Il renvoya l'intendante.

« Entre, Yoshihiro. Dit-il sans détacher son attention de la tonne de paperasse que la shinigami avait laissée sur le bureau.

Je me présentai devant lui, avançant comme si je mettais les pieds sur un champ de mines, et je le saluai en m'inclinant. Respectant l'étiquette à la lettre, je le laissai reprendre la parole avant de m'adresser à lui. Étrangement, il sembla hésiter. Son visage arborait cette expression que j'avais cent fois vue sur celui de son second. Était-il furieux ? Déçu ? Agacé ou encore juste inquiet ? À sa place, j'aurais probablement été tout ça en même temps. Je ne savais quoi trop en penser. Il avait fait un bentō juste pour moi alors… Peut-être n'était-il pas si énervé que ça ?

\- Yoshihiro, reprit-il finalement, la quatrième division t'a-t-elle autorisé à reprendre tes fonctions ?

Sa voix était d'une neutralité déconcertante. Seule son énergie spirituelle, rejetant la mienne, me procurait des sensations singulièrement contradictoires.

\- Oui, Capitaine Tōsen. Répondis-je d'une voix bien trop aiguë en comparaison de ma tessiture habituelle.

\- Très bien. J'aimerais que tu passes quelque temps à l'instruction de nos hommes qui préparent l'examen d'officier. Yukisada reprendra tes activités dans le champ de l'intervention directe.

Le capitaine était en train de me démettre de mes responsabilités d'officier supérieur au profit du puissant Yukisada, notre septième siège. La formation des potentiels futurs officiers du gotei 13 était une grande responsabilité, mais qui incombait davantage à un officier de moindre siège qu'au cinquième lieutenant de la division. À proprement parler, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi c'était le cas, mais la tradition était quelque chose d'omniprésent dans le Seireitei. J'appartenais à une division qui avait toujours montré une certaine inclination pour les changements de paradigmes, mais ce n'était probablement pas cet attrait pour l'évolution qui avait motivé le choix de mon supérieur.

\- Je comprends, Capitaine. Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçu. Je tâcherai de ne pas réitérer un tel manque de réactivité.

Il parut surpris. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais je perçus comme une sorte de tressaillement dans son aura. Il se leva, me faisant face. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais j'avais l'impression de me retrouver tel un minuscule mulot face au capitaine Komamura.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi-même. Ne vois pas ça comme une punition. C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur. J'ai évalué que cette situation était convenable pour toi, qu'il n'était pas si risqué de mettre des débutants, quand bien même il s'agissait d'officiers, sur cette mission. J'ai privilégié la stratégie à la prise en compte de la faillibilité d'un novice. Cette expérience a dû être très dure à encaisser pour toi. C'est moi, qui te dois des excuses.

Il ne s'inclina pas, son rang ne lui permettant de le faire que face à un autre capitaine, au commandant Yamamoto ou au Central 46, mais il baissa la tête. Il avait l'air sincère. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais supposée me comporter.

\- Capitaine Tōsen ! Je… Je… Bégayai-je.

\- Hisagi, Yukisada, Megumi et même le capitaine Komamura m'ont tous souligné ton sens inné de la pédagogie. Grâce à toi, ils ne peuvent rêver être mieux préparés. Prends ta journée pour te détendre. On reprendra tout demain matin. »

Il esquissa un sourire et me renvoya. Je restai perplexe. Il s'était montré très doux, très attentionné, et suffisamment humble pour me présenter ses excuses, en dépit de son statut. Le capitaine Tōsen était vraiment une énigme vivante. Je me retrouvai désœuvrée. Ne sachant trop quoi faire de cette journée, je commençai par déposer mon arme dans la caserne sécurisée. Je pensai d'abord à me rendre dans mon quartier d'habitation avec l'objectif d'aller y lire un peu, activité que j'avais bien trop peu eu le temps de pratiquer. Puis, l'évidence me frappa comme une épiphanie. Je savais où je devais me rendre. Je commençai par passer chez moi. L'un des privilèges d'être officier était que j'avais une jolie petite maison traditionnelle de quatre pièces. Comme je n'y étais presque jamais, passant la majorité de mon temps dans la partie de ma division destinée aux opérations militaires et journalistiques, elle n'était pas encore très personnalisée, à l'exception des grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres. Celle-ci donnait sur un jardin minéral que je partageai avec les troisième, quatrième, sixième et huitième sièges et leurs familles. Dans les faits, seul notre quatrième siège Murazaki était marié et père. Nous autres étions tous célibataires. Techniquement, Yukisada pouvait également habiter ces petites demeures avec femme et enfants, mais il avait toujours préféré l'ambiance des quartiers de Rukongai dédiés à la classe moyenne. Il passait donc ses jours de travail dans les petites chambres attribuées aux réguliers de la division et ses jours de repos auprès de sa famille.

Je troquai mon shihakushō noir pour un kimono léger vert d'eau, brodé de petites fleurs roses et orangées, ainsi qu'un obi sarcelle. Je quittai ensuite mes quartiers et me mis en marche vers la porte du flot bleu. Traversant les quartiers sans me presser, j'arrivai en vue du pavillon dans lequel j'avais grandi en début d'après-midi. Depuis la mort de Junkō, la maison des enfants esseulés avait connu un grand déclin. Avant mon départ pour l'académie Shino, celle-ci avait été vendue à une famille de marchands, mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien du petit lieu hors du temps où j'avais été élevée. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle fût encore habitée. Je gravis la colline balayée par le vent jusqu'à arriver devant les ruines de l'enceinte de l'ancienne maison de thé. Du temps où j'y vivais, le mur était déjà dans cet état, mais le pavillon avait perdu tout son éclat. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la pierre commémorative qui jouxtait le jardin. Bien que celui-ci fut également moins entretenu que du temps de Junkō, l'état général me suggérait que le bien fût encore occupé, au moins occasionnellement. Ces indices furent confirmés par la présence de fleurs au pied de la stèle de la vieille gardienne.

J'étais techniquement en train de violer une propriété privée, mais le besoin que j'avais de revenir ici depuis des semaines outrepassait largement ma retenue. Comme j'avais vu Hisagi le faire devant la tombe de son amie Kanisawa, je m'agenouillai.

« Junkō-bā-san… Ce que je fais… Ce qu'elle faisait, elle… Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Est-ce là qu'est ma place ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Je faisais désormais face à un homme qui faisait un peu plus jeune que moi, en âge humain. Je ne me laissai pas abuser. S'il était né là ou arrivé bébé, il pouvait très bien être plus âgé que moi de plusieurs centaines d'années.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion. Je venais juste… Honorer la mémoire d'une amie.

\- Vous parlez de Junkō ? Seriez-vous… L'une des enfants qu'elle éleva ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Hikaru. Hikaru Yohihiro.

\- Kenta Mori.

Ce nom, venant du plus profond de mes souvenirs, résonna en moi en soulevant nostalgie et amertume.

\- Kenta-kun ? M'égosillai-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Nous connaissons-nous ?

\- Oh oui. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi parce que c'était il y a des centaines d'années, mais c'est moi qu'il t'ait conduit de Kusajishi à Sasame. Avec Motoko, Shō et… Je ne sais plus, un autre garçon.

\- Daiki. Je me souviens d'une fille qui est partie quelques années plus tard. Junkō en parlait beaucoup, très souvent même. C'était toi ?

En réalité, beaucoup d'enfants arrivaient et repartaient avec un roulement important. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si Kenta parlait de moi. Pourtant, j'avais la conviction qu'il se souvenait bel et bien de moi.

\- Oui.

\- Allons discuter à l'intérieur. Proposa le propriétaire des lieux.

Je le suivis, pénétrant dans la demeure qui ne m'avait pas vue entre ses murs depuis des lustres. J'étais assaillie de souvenirs heureux. Junkō avait été une femme sévère et secrète, mais elle avait également été aimante une vraie étoile au-dessus de nos têtes à tous. Elle nous avait enseigné le goût de l'effort et le sens des responsabilités. Même si nous travaillions dur, parfois au point de tomber d'épuisement, Junkō nous avait toujours traités avec beaucoup d'égards, sincèrement concernée par notre bien-être. En somme, elle nous avait préparés à la dure vie à Rukongai.

Assise autour d'un zataku, une femme était en train de coudre. Kenta me la présenta comme Haruka, sa femme. Elle aussi était l'une des protégées de la gardienne. Elle était arrivée à Sasame après mon départ de la maison alors nous ne nous étions jamais vues. Dans sa chevelure noire, elle portait une épingle à cheveux qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Nous discutâmes quelques poignées de minutes de la vie dans la maison de Junkō.

\- Et donc, pourquoi revenir maintenant ?

\- Je… Cherchais conseil.

\- Elle était toujours de bon conseil, Junkō. Que fais-tu maintenant, Hikaru ?

\- Oh, j'ai deux métiers. Je suis plus ou moins journaliste et une sorte de protectrice.

\- Oh, t'es de la milice…

\- Non mon chéri, c'est une shinigami. Intervint Haruka.

La si discrète Haruka était restée si silencieuse, si statique, que je l'avais presque oubliée. Pourtant, sa petite voix avait traversé le volume de la pièce comme un coup d'épée. Instinctivement, je me concentrai sur son énergie spirituelle. Elle n'était pas très élevée, mais quand même singulièrement plus que celle de la moyenne des âmes de Rukongai. Sans y être entraînée, elle devait détecter la mienne.

\- Tu quoi ? siffla Kenta.

\- Ton épouse a raison. Je suis une shinigami.

\- Alors tu suis vraiment ses pas… À cette femme.

Je repensai à la silhouette, partant dans la nuit, le bras de son mari passé autour de ses hanches. Elle s'était retournée, une dernière fois, et elle avait souri. Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la main de son époux. Ses longs doigts fins étaient refermés, comme des serres ou des griffes sur sa ceinture de soie rose sakura. Dans la bande de tissu était passée son arme. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter. Je reconnus immédiatement le zanpakutō à la garde argentée en forme de goutte. Je ne comprenais pas. Il y avait forcément une explication, quelque chose ! Je projetais simplement le souvenir de l'arme d'un modèle sur un autre.

\- Kenta, tu t'en souviens bien de cette femme ? La shinigami.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me souviens qu'elle avait pris la défense de sa collègue quand elle avait voulu emmener les deux autres enfants se faire soigner. C'est elle qui t'a sortie de ta cachette. C'est elle qui t'a dit de nous conduire ici. En revanche, après ton départ, Junkō nous parla souvent d'elle.

Devant l'insistance de mon regard, il alla plus loin.

\- Junkō-san l'a trouvée quand elle était très jeune. Elle n'avait pas de famille. À l'époque, Junkō-san cultivait des herbes médicinales qu'elle vendait partout dans Rukongai. Elle avait déjà recueilli quelques enfants qui l'aidaient dans les champs. Quand cette femme fut plus grande, elle expliqua à Junkō-san qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, qu'elle aspirait à autre chose. Elle disait avoir la volonté de rendre aux gens comme Junkō-san, ce qu'ils lui avaient procuré. Elle voulait les protéger. Elle voulait faire en sorte que tous puissent connaître la paix qu'elle avait connue, elle. Comme elle était devenue assez expérimentée pour prendre son envol, elle a quitté la maison, avec un autre garçon de qui elle était très proche. Junkō parlait toujours d'eux deux avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle parlait de toi… De la même façon. Elle espérait simplement que ton destin soit différent.

\- Junkō aurait désapprouvé mon choix d'être une shinigami ?

\- Non, tu m'as mal compris. Junkō a été tellement bouleversée par sa mort, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu subisses le même sort.

\- Cette femme… est morte ?

\- Oui. Tu étais encore chez elle à l'époque mais Junkō l'a appris quelques années après ton départ. Elle ne nous en a jamais dit plus. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les armées de la cour, elles ne s'étaient plus revues.

Haruka entreprit d'ôter l'épingle à chignon de nacre et d'argent de sa chevelure et la posa sur la table basse.

\- Junkō a toujours gardé précieusement cet accessoire qui lui venait d'elle. Je l'air récupéré à sa mort, mais, vu comment elle parlait de vous, je pense qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il vous revienne. Dit la jeune femme.

Elle poussa vers moi le délicat objet.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, je…

\- J'insiste.

Ce fut d'une main tremblante que je pris l'épingle dans ma main. Rien que le fait de poser les doigts sur cet objet pour la première fois depuis plus de cent années me tira presque une larme. Il y avait une connexion avec cette femme que je ne m'expliquais pas. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait été le début d'une nouvelle vie pour moi ? Parce qu'elle et moi avions fait les mêmes choix ? À cause de ce flash soudain que j'avais eu quelques instants plus tôt ?

\- Merci, Haruka. Kenta, te souviens-tu du nom de cette femme ?

\- Non, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendu.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je te remercie de ton aide. De votre aide à tous les deux. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit…

\- Eh bien, respecte le souhait de celle qui t'a permis de vivre ta vie. Non, de celles qui t'ont permis de le faire. Poursuis la mission de cette femme. Et ne connais pas le même destin qu'elle. Peut-être que c'est ça, ta raison d'être. »

Je pris congé du couple, ma main refermée autour du pic à chignon. Tout se bousculait tellement dans ma tête que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. J'avais vu cette shinigami moins de cinq minutes. Ramenées à des centaines d'années de vie, cela paraissait dérisoire, mais j'étais bouleversée. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir la remercier, la questionner, lui demander pourquoi elle disait avoir trouvé sa place. Est-ce que parce que j'avais le pouvoir et les capacités de faire ce que je faisais cela voulait forcément dire que j'étais faite pour ça ? Au final, ni le Seireitei, ni le Rukongai n'avaient vraiment évolué depuis ces dernières décennies. Le premier était toujours aussi casté, radical et traditionnel. Le second toujours aussi pauvre, dangereux et imprévisible. Toi qui avais juré de le protéger, toi qui étais une shinigami, qu'aurais-tu pensé du monde dans lequel nous évoluons ?

Je rentrai au Seireitei à la tombée du jour. Épuisée, je me glissai dans mon futon avec un bon livre avec l'espoir que le roman emmène mon esprit loin de mes préoccupations.


	7. Chapitre 7: Héritage

**Chapitre 7 : Héritage**

L'été laissa place à l'automne. Cela faisait un trimestre que j'avais changé de poste et je m'épanouissais énormément dans mes nouvelles fonctions. En fait, cela m'avait permis de trouver un nouvel équilibre entre mon poste d'officier et celui de journaliste, même si je me ramollissais quelque peu, n'étant parvenue à me hisser qu'à la sixième place du classement au tournoi interofficiers de septembre. Excellant dans l'art d'être incapable de faire face à mes insuffisances, je décidai d'incriminer la dicipline tirée au sort pour ce résultat mitigé. En effet, il s'était agi du hakuda, une technique dans laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment été douée. En revanche, plus les semaines passèrent, plus je me sentais à ma place dans mes activités de rédactrice.

Même si la promotion des arts et de la culture au sein du Seireitei et des quartiers bourgeois de Rukongai faisait partie intégrante des missions de notre division, elle resta longtemps perçue comme secondaire. C'était sous l'impulsion de notre implacable éditeur en chef que celle-ci fut à nouveau considérée comme aussi noble que la sécurité intérieure. Kaname Tōsen avait également profité de sa prise de fonction, quelques décennies plus tôt, pour révolutionner les méthodes d'impression en s'inspirant de ce qui se faisait dans le monde des humains. Beaucoup des nôtres voyaient cela comme une perte de temps et d'argent, mais tant que notre capitaine ou son ersatz, notre vice-capitaine, veillaient au grain, ils se gardaient bien de le faire savoir. Moi-même, je tentais encore de savoir si Shūhei prenait réellement la défense de cette part de son travail à cœur ou si c'était juste par admiration envers son mentor.

Tout ce temps, j'avais beaucoup repensé à ma rencontre avec le couple de Sasame, mais les très nombreuses échéances imposées par mon métier m'avaient empêché de trop ressasser. Entre les conceptions des deux derniers numéros réguliers du journal, l'édition spéciale estivale et la préparation de mes hommes à l'examen d'officier, j'avais eu l'esprit bien occupé.

Normalement, les postes d'officier ne recrutaient pas sur examen, mais plutôt sur recommandation, toutefois, comme un chef de division allait nous quitter au début de l'hiver, toute l'organisation des élites des différentes capitaineries serait bouleversée. En effet, Chikane Iba, la capitaine de la troisième division par intérim prenait sa retraite, amplement méritée après des centaines d'années de bons et loyaux services. Trois shinigamis étaient pressentis dans la course au poste de nouveau chef, mais nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'une surprise. Les places étaient chères. Restait donc en course le propre fils de la vénérable Chikane, Tesuzaemon, le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, de la cinquième, et le vice-capitaine de la treizième, Kaien Shiba. D'après mon propre officier supérieur, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce dernier se présente à l'examen, ayant déjà rechigné à devenir vice-capitaine pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années malgré la pression du capitaine Ukitake. J'imaginais aussi Ginjirō Shirogane capable d'endosser une telle responsabilité, mais, toujours d'après notre journaliste d'investigation Shūhei, il ne parlait que de prendre sa retraite, lui aussi. Enfin, la troisième division n'avait pas d'autre officier supérieur éligible pluisque Chikane assurait déjà à la fois les postes de vice-capitaine et de capitaine. En effet, l'ancien capitaine que la vieille guerrière remplaçait avec brio avait cassé sa pipe alors que j'étais en quatrième année. On disait qu'il s'était empoisonné en confondant les antidouleurs qu'il prenait pour soigner les douleurs fantômes d'un membre perdu au combat avec un puissant poison qu'il gardait dans une flasque similaire.

C'était pour ça que j'étais débordée. Entre ce jeu de chaises musicales dont les paris étaient lancés, la formation des candidats officiers et nos activités usuelles, c'était le rush.

« Alors Yoshihiro, toujours pas décidée à prendre tes paris ? me demanda Kahei, attablé autour d'un bon saké avec une dizaine d'autres officiers de divisions diverses.

\- Non. Je participe à la diffusion des informations sur les personnes pressenties pour les postes de capitaine et de vice-capitaine. Par conséquent, je me dois de rester neutre.

\- Tu suis les instructions du capitaine Tōsen à la lettre, hein.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'instructions. C'est aussi une question d'éthique professionnelle.

Si certains des officiers soupirèrent devant mon sens de l'autodiscipline et de l'intégrité journalistique, d'autres louèrent mon choix.

\- En tout cas, moi je vote pour Iba. Ça serait marrant qu'il succède à sa tendre maman. Plaisanta un des shinigamis de ma division.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les capitaines retiennent ce critère pour la sélection. Ironisa un autre homme.

\- Moi, je parie sur Gin Ichimaru. Je pense que s'il stagne encore un an dans l'ombre de notre capitaine, il va péter les plombs. S'amusa le cinquième siège de la division actuelle du candidat.

\- Iba, Ichimaru, ça sera soit l'un, soit l'autre. Même si je pense que ce dernier va l'emporter. Il était déjà pressenti au poste de capitaine dans la sixième. Ils ne le laisseront pas poireauter plus longtemps. Observa Kahei.

\- Mais en fait, tu es parfaitement vice-capitainable, toi. Intervint le kamaitachi de la septième division.

\- Oh, j'espère pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que de la paperasse. Se défendit l'homme. Ça, c'est un truc pour Murazaki. Mais Tōsen-Taichō ne le lâchera jamais. Il est bien trop utile au fonctionnement du journal.

\- Les gars, silence radio. Voilà des gros bonnets. » Remarqua à nouveau Ikkanzaka.

Je tournai la tête en direction des nouveaux venus. Mon vice-capitaine était accompagné de son homologue de la septième, d'Izuru Kira de la quatrième (je l'avais croisé à l'hôpital), d'un shinigami inconnu aux cheveux rouges et d'une femme qui avait l'air de découvrir le monde des bars du Seireitei. Il vint nous saluer et présenta ces deux derniers sous le nom de Renji Abarai, quatrième siège de la onzième et Momo Hinamori, troisième siège de la cinquième division. J'étais intriguée. Je connaissais Abarai de nom et de réputation, mais je n'avais jamais rien entendu sur l'actuel deuxième meilleur lieutenant du capitaine Aizen. Comme ce beau monde prit place à notre table, nous changeâmes vite de sujet. Apparemment, Kira, Abarai et Hinamori avaient fait leurs classes ensemble et avaient tous travaillé dans la division au muguet avant de prendre des chemins différents. Kira, qui avait peu d'intérêt pour l'art de la guerre, mais un don exceptionnel en kidō, fut muté deux ans plus tôt à la tête d'une escouade d'intervention médicale de première ligne de la quatrième division. Abarai, qui avait connu quelques problèmes de discipline et qui possédait un tempérament un peu trop fougueux, avait quitté le giron d'Aizen quelques mois plus tard, se faisant incorporer au quatrième rang de la onzième division. Enfin, la réservée Hinamori avait gravi les échelons dans la division qui l'avait accueilli depuis le début.

Je repensai à la situation actuelle des têtes pensantes du gotei 13. La troisième division allait changer de chef et la sixième venait à peine de voir le capitaine Kuchiki prendre la succession de son grand-père. Même les rangs des vice-capitaines avaient connu de profondes mutations, en y regardant de plus près. En fait, depuis les étranges évènements du début du siècle qui avaient étêté une bonne partie des 13 armées de la cour, les départs à la retraite et les disparitions inexpliquées, les officiers restaient rarement plus de quelques dizaines d'années au même poste.

La conversation embraya sur les qualifications requises pour être capitaine. Dans le temps, il existait certaines conditions qu'on n'aurait su transgresser, mais, depuis la nomination du premier Kenpachi à la tête de la onzième division, une femme que l'on connaissait sous le nom de Yachiru Kenpachi, ces règles avaient été amendées. Abarai évoquait les aptitudes martiales, la maîtrise du bankai. Hinamori parlait de respect de ses troupes et d'intelligence. Hisagi se contentait de lister tout ce qui faisait de notre capitaine, la quintessence de ce que devait être une personne à ce poste.

« Le zanpakutō ne fait pas tout, Renji. Observa Kira. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tous les capitaines maîtrisent une technique aussi avancée que le bankai. Regarde ton capitaine, je n'ai même jamais eu vent du fait qu'il ait déjà appelé son arme.

\- Ouais. C'est pas faux. Mais le capitaine Zaraki c'est pas pareil. C'est le Kenpachi. Même à mains nues il serait capable de renverser une division comme la tienne, Hisagi-senpai. Pardonne-moi, mais vous êtes davantage une bande d'intellos prétentieux que de vrais militaires. Il suffit de voir comment Iba t'a collé une raclée au dernier tournoi inter vice-capitaines.

Iba gloussa, partagé entre l'envie de bomber le torse en rendant hommage à son ancienne division et celui de calmer l'embrasement de Renji.

\- N'importe quoi. Vous autres n'êtes que des bourrins bas du front. Jamais le capitaine Tōsen ne perdrait contre un gars comme le capitaine Zaraki… Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, bien entendu.

\- Eh bien. Le capitaine Tōsen maîtrise le bankai, lui. Ajouta Hinamori.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, oui. Mais quelqu'un ici l'a-t-il jamais vu ? Ah ? Personne ? Nous interrogea Abarai.

Je jetai des œillades curieuses à mon lieutenant en chef. Il soupira. Je vis passer brièvement un frisson sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu le bankai du capitaine. Et apparemment, le souvenir qu'il en avait n'était pas des plus agréables.

\- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, Abarai. Toujours aussi irascible.

\- Et de mauvaise foi en plus ! ajouta Kira en lui collant un coup de coude.

\- Je dis juste que les modalités de nomination des capitaines sont un peu limite. Je vois assez mal quiconque tenir tête à mon capitaine, arme à la main.

\- Et mon capitaine ! intervint Iba, prêt à faire symboliquement mordre la poussière au quatrième siège de la division à l'achillée.

En effet, j'imaginais assez mal qui que ce fut mettre un géant comme Komamura au tapis.

\- L'art de la tuerie n'est pas le seul qui entre en considération dans l'examen, Abarai. Regarde Unohana, ce n'est pas une combattante née et pourtant, c'est le plus ancien capitaine en place après Yamamoto. Remarquai-je.

\- Nous restons des soldats. Mais bon, venant d'une division d'artistes comme la tienne, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le perdes de vue.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aller essayer de battre le capitaine Tōsen devant 200 témoins, Renji, s'il est si faible. Vas-y, on te regarde. Ironisa Shūhei.

\- Promis, je serai là pour tenter de sauver ce qu'il restera de toi, tête brûlée. Surenchérit Kira.

Nous partîmes tous en fou-rire devant la tête que tirait le shinigami remuant. Il était un peu grande-gueule, mais c'était un type plutôt sympathique qui brisait un peu cette image de cinglés hors-la-loi que je me faisais de la onzième division. Et puis Iba en venait, lui aussi. Pourtant, je le trouvais relativement sain d'espit.

\- Alors, Iba, tu sais ce qu'elle va faire de ses vieux jours ton honorable môman ? demanda Kahei.

\- Oh, elle va sûrement s'essayer à un nouveau hobby : tricot, macramé, écartèlement de bébés lapins dans une cave…

Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire. Iba avait toujours des mots très durs pour qualifier sa génitrice, mais nous savions tous pertinemment qu'il lui vouait une forme d'amour vache qu'elle lui rendait bien.

\- Et… Elle va devoir rendre son zanpakutō, du coup ? Le questionna la petite Hinamori.

Je ne comprenais pas trop la question. Tout shinigami qui quittait ses fonctions devait-il se séparer de son arme ? Je pensais que ce n'était réservé qu'aux personnes déchues de leurs rangs, aux renégats et aux meurtriers.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle aurait aimé qu'un descendant en hérite. Mais ça, c'est l'affaire du central 46.

Toute la soirée s'étira dans cette ambiance sympathique, éloignée de tous les soucis que notre destin de shinigamis plaçait sur notre chemin. Quand Shūhei me proposa de retourner à nos pénates, il était déjà très tard dans la nuit. Je le suivis, légèrement engourdie par le saké que j'avais consommé avec un peu moins de modération que je l'aurais voulu. Lui-même était un peu saoul. Ça se voyait parce que, même s'il avait l'air complètement opérationnel, il avait une démarche un peu chaloupée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Moi-même, je ressassais l'échange que la lieutenante de la division au muguet avait eu avec le vice-capitaine de la septième.

« Hé, Shūhei, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ouais, absolument tout ce que tu veux.

\- Deux personnes peuvent avoir le même zanpakutō ?

Tu poses de drôles de questions à 2 heures du matin, Hikaru. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on parle potins ?

\- C'est important. Insistai-je.

\- Bon, si tu y tiens… Je ne sais pas si cela s'est produit, mais si deux personnes ont le même zanpakutō, la loi du gotei dit que les deux shinigamis devront s'affronter dans un combat à mort. Alors, si cette loi existe, je suppose que c'est possible.

\- Donc, si je te suis, il est parfaitement possible qu'un zanpakutō choisisse deux porteurs. C'est ce qu'impliquait le capitaine Iba quand elle disait qu'elle souhaitait le léguer.

\- Ouaip. Je sais de source sûre que les familles nobles possèdent parfois des armes qui se passent de génération en génération.

\- Et l'arme… L'accepte ? Je veux dire, le zanpakutō accepte comme ça un nouveau porteur ? Il ne change pas de forme ou d'âme ? Ils ne se transmettent pas que la lame inhabitée ? Il y a vraiment tout ?

\- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant tout à coup ? soupira le vice-capitaine.

Shūhei avait vraiment l'air las et irrité. Je l'agaçais avec mes questions. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses.

\- Parce que la shinigami qui m'a sauvée, la première qui m'a dit de chercher quelle était ma raison d'être, ma place dans ce monde. Son zanpakutō ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Suzumushi.

Le vice-capitaine s'arrêta net. Il ne tanguait même plus vaguement.

\- C'était il y a plusieurs siècles. Tu dois forcément te tromper. Tu as vu son arme genre… 3 minutes ?

En réalité mon souvenir du katana était plus long de 3 secondes que de 3 minutes, mais j'en étais certaine. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Ma vision était si nette, si précise, si sûre ! C'était éphémère et ancien, mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais vécu cette scène la veille. Entre ça, l'incompréhensible effet de rejet de mon énergie spirituelle que je n'avais expérimenté qu'avec eux deux… Il y avait forcément un lien. Je devais le faire. Il m'incombait de faire toute la lumière sur cette connexion. Et Suzumushi en était la clef. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer l'officier qui me faisait face.

\- Bon, admettons que c'est vrai. Admettons que Suzumushi lui a bien appartenu. En quoi ça te perturbe ?

Hisagi semblait sincèrement vouloir comprendre.

\- Je veux savoir qui c'est. Ce… truc, avec l'énergie spirituelle du capitaine. Je t'avais dit que ça ne me le faisait qu'avec lui. Et bien en fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Il y a bien une autre personne avec qui j'ai déjà ressenti ça.

\- Avec elle. Et tu veux savoir qui c'est. Parce que si elle possédait bien Suzumushi avant le capitaine… Cette connexion… Serait peut-être provoquée par le zanpakutō.

\- Tu es extrêmement perspicace ! Même avec 2 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang ! Écoute, j'ai fait une promesse. Je souhaite la tenir. Cela implique de comprendre ce lien et de découvrir l'identité de cette femme.

Le vice-capitaine se fit pensif. Nous reprîmes notre route d'un pas lent, dépassant les sentinelles qui gardaient les portes principales de notre division. Cette histoire le travaillait réellement.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais tâcher d'en faire de même. Je n'ai pas les idées claires et toi non plus. Nous aviserons. Demain. »

Il avait raison. J'étais fatiguée et excitée. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment toutes les cartes en mains pour réagir de manière rationnelle. Nous nous séparâmes donc. Il bifurqua vers l'Ouest et moi vers l'Est. Je pénétrai dans ma petite maison. Il y faisait assez froid, les nuits d'automne se faisant de plus en plus fraîches. Comme il était très tard, je ne m'attardai pas en frivolités avant d'aller me coucher.

* * *

_Elle lâcha ma main et se releva._

_« Mais que fait-elle ? _

_\- Pardonnez mon épouse, Kagetsuna-dono. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les petites choses sans défense. » _

* * *

Je me repassai sans cesse cette scène de ma vie. Je revoyais distinctement les longs doigts fins de l'homme à peine plus pâles que l'obi poudrée de la shinigami contre lequel ils étaient posés. Je me souvenais encore aussi précisément de son arme, passée à sa ceinture. Je ne pouvais me fourvoyer. Cette garde en forme de goutte percée d'un anneau argenté, cette poignée tangerine, j'en étais sûre. Ce katana, qui abrita ou non l'esprit qui l'habitait désormais, était forcément l'enveloppe de métal de Suzumushi.

Le lendemain, je trimai au Journal dès le lever du soleil avec l'espoir de prendre quelques minutes pour méditer entre deux activités. J'avais besoin de contacter Tamashī no Kagami. Même si elle avait l'art d'être évasive et de me poser davantage de questions que de réponses, elle avait toujours été un pilier quand il s'agissait de m'aider à y voir plus clair. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Elle, qui était un esprit, comme Suzumushi, pourrait m'en dire plus.


	8. Chapitre 8: Le miroir des âmes

**Chapitre 8 : Le miroir des âmes **

Je m'enfermai dans mon bureau, m'assis en tailleur sur le tatami qui jouxtait le mur du fond et posai l'arme sortie de son étui sur mes cuisses. Je fermai les yeux. Quand je les ouvris, il faisait noir et mes pieds nus reposaient sur une structure froide et minérale, comme de la pierre polie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune odeur, seulement la sensation glaciale du marbre sur lequel j'étais debout. La seule image que j'étais en mesure de percevoir était une minuscule lueur à quelques mètres de moi. Semblant aussi fragile que la flamme d'une bougie, la petite luciole n'émettait pas suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer vraiment mon monde intérieur. Je sentais juste son énergie, douce et chaleureuse, me baigner.

« Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Bonjour, Hikaru. Cela faisait longtemps. Répondit le petit orbe en se mettant en mouvement.

Comme je n'osai m'aventurer dans ce monde dans lequel je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds, elle s'approcha de moi, s'arrêtant à une poignée de centimètres. Elle n'émettait pas de chaleur à proprement parler, mais son énergie spirituelle le faisait pour elle, me réchauffant le visage.

\- Très. Et je te prie de m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de te rendre ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu n'oses pourtant même pas faire un pas en avant.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois rien. Je ne voudrais pas… Commençai-je.

\- C'est ton monde, Hikaru. Ton monde intérieur. Si tu es aveugle en ces lieux, c'est que tu ne te connais pas toi-même.

Je soupirai. J'avais besoin d'aide et la philosophie de Tamashī no Kagami ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Tu es contrariée ?

\- Je suis perplexe.

\- C'est à cause des étoiles ? demanda la petite lueur.

\- Des étoiles ? L'interrogeai-je, ne voyant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Lève les yeux.

Je m'exécutai sans discuter. Je connaissais ce paysage dénué de couleur par cœur. Depuis que j'avais entendu la voix de Tamashī no Kagami, ne n'avais eu de cesse de faire des allers-retours dans mon monde intérieur. Il n'y avait rien au-dessus de ma tête. Seulement l'obscurité du néant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, j'avais peut-être des persistances rétiniennes liées à l'observation de la petite boule lumineuse, mais il me sembla distinguer quelque chose. Comme… De petites loupiottes qui tentaient de briser ce voile de ténèbres. Elles étaient loin et tremblantes, mais elles étaient là. Je reportai mon regard sur l'esprit de mon zanpakutō.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ce sont tes étoiles. Tu as des étoiles.

\- J'ai des étoiles ? Je ne comprends pas. Cela veut-il dire que je commence à me connaître moi-même, ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

\- Ces étoiles sont les liens qui t'unissent au monde. Il y en a une pour chacune des personnes qui gravitent dans ton monde. Certaines brillent plus que d'autres, certaines apparaissent, d'autres disparaissent. Ainsi va la vie.

\- Je ne comprends pas. La dernière fois, le ciel était noir.

\- La dernière fois, Hikaru, le ciel n'existait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de ciel ?

\- Parce que sans le ciel il n'y a pas d'étoiles. Sans étoiles, il n'y a pas de ciel. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Était-elle obligée d'être aussi ambigüe ? À nouveau, je réprimai un sifflement d'irritation. C'était tout à fait superflu. Quand j'étais dans mon monde, c'était comme si Tamashī no Kagami était dans ma tête. Elle avait forcément perçu à quel point son petit jeu des énigmes m'agaçait. Je changeai de stratégie. À force de dialoguer avec un être aussi sibyllin qu'elle, j'avais mis au point une tactique qui consistait à poser des questions qui ne pouvaient donner lieu à des réponses énigmatiques.

\- Si les étoiles sont les gens qui vivent dans mon monde, pourquoi n'y en a-t-il que si peu ? Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas avant ?

\- Parce qu'avant, ton ciel n'existait pas. Aujourd'hui, ton ciel est petit, mais il accueille les étoiles. Peut-être que demain, ton ciel sera grand.

Je commençais à comprendre. Ce « ciel » représentait probablement mon monde, c'est-à-dire, mon cœur. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais jamais laissé quiconque entrer dans mon cœur. J'avais eu du respect, de la considération, peut-être même, une pointe d'admiration, mais personne n'avait jamais compté réellement. C'était en devenant une shinigami que j'avais commencé à comprendre ce que l'attachement signifiait. Y compris pour des personnes qui n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Une épiphanie me frappa. Je sentis comme un effluve connu. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas une odeur. C'était une énergie spirituelle. Shūhei. Elle était quelque part, au-dessus de moi. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant d'où elle pouvait bien venir. C'était évident. Parmi les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, une, luisait substantiellement plus que les autres.

\- Oui. Il s'agit bien de ton vice-capitaine, Shūhei Hisagi. Me confirma Tamashī no Kagami.

Enivrée par cette découverte, je me concentrai à nouveau, cherchant comme un nouveau fil d'Ariane spirituel. Le deuxième qui me parvint avec le plus d'évidence mena mon esprit en bateau plus longuement. Je la connaissais, mais c'était comme se trouver devant une porte verrouillée sont je n'avais pas la clef.

\- Toutes les étoiles ne sont pas faciles à atteindre.

Je réitérai l'expérience avec un peu plus de concentration. Cette fois, je sentis comme un rejet, comme si, en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, j'avais reçu une violente décharge d'électricité statique.

\- Kaname Tōsen, je présume. Ironisai-je.

C'était justement à cause de lui que j'étais là.

\- Plusieurs facteurs peuvent t'empêcher de t'approcher d'une étoile. Absence de confiance, relation conflictuelle, mépris ou même peur, tout ceci peut réduire à néant la lumière des étoiles.

\- Tu veux dire que mon capitaine fait partie de mon monde sans vraiment en faire partie ?

\- Viens avec moi. Éluda la lueur.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, mais j'hésitai à bouger. C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais beau être dans mon propre monde intérieur, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire le moindre pas en avant. Elle s'arrêta et réitéra son ordre. Fébrilement, je la suivis, posant avec une infinie application mes pieds nus sur la pierre froide. J'avançai avec minutie jusqu'à ce j'arrive au niveau de ce qui devait être une berge. L'eau, ou du moins, ce qui semblait être de l'eau, caressa l'extrémité distale de mes orteils. Elle était froide, mais pas autant que le minéral.

\- Regarde là-bas. M'enjoignit l'esprit du zanpakutō.

Ne sachant trop où elle voulait que je pose les yeux, je balayai les ténèbres absolues dans lesquelles j'étais toujours plongée. J'aperçus, au bout de quelques secondes, trois sources de lumière, à une vingtaine de mètres de mes pieds. Je fus tentée d'avancer pour me rapprocher, mais un réflexe primitif d'instinct de survie me rappela que j'allais peut-être me noyer. La première lueur était faible et terne, comme une vieille étoile qui n'avait plus beaucoup de gaz à brûler. La seconde était petite, mais pleine de fougue. La dernière, en revanche, irradiait presque autant que Tamashī no Kagami elle-même. Elle n'était pas sphérique comme son homologue peu luisante ou la petite chose éclatante. Elle ressemblait davantage à un fragment de quelque chose de scintillant qu'à une étoile. C'était ça. C'était comme un éclat.

Mon intuition me disait de réitérer ce que j'avais fait avec les étoiles de mon capitaine et de mon vice-capitaine. Les énergies distinctes de ces trois nouvelles entités se démêlaient parfaitement. Quand je fus en mesure d'en saisir une et de la suivre, un immense sentiment de perte, de gâchis, me submergea. Comme je ne m'y attendais pas, une larme coula sur ma joue. Posant les yeux sur la plus petite chose, je demandai :

\- Kae. Kae Yemon.

Tamashī no Kagami sembla perdre un peu de sa superbe avant de répondre.

\- Elle fait partie de ton ciel. Tu as pleuré à ses funérailles. Elle a marqué ton âme.

Pourquoi était-elle là, dans cette étendue aqueuse ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans le ciel, avec les autres ? Je me concentrais sur les deux autres étoiles. Elles n'étaient pas simples à saisir. La première semblait me filer entre les doigts tandis que la seconde était si ténue que je ne parvenais pas à l'isoler. Quand enfin j'y parvins, je me confrontai à l'évidence. Il y avait bien une personne que cette étoile, immuable et fragile à la fois, représentait parfaitement.

\- C'est Junkō. Obā-san.

Je commençais à comprendre. Kae et Junkō avaient bien un point commun. Elles avaient quitté ce monde, même si elles faisaient encore partie du mien.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas voir Junkō avant ?

\- Parce que tu ne t'es pas attachée à elle. Tu la respectais. Mais tu ne t'y es jamais attachée. Ce que tu sens-là, est ce que tu ressens pour la mémoire de cette femme. C'est pour cela que cette énergie est faible et fragile. Parce que tu n'as commencé à véritablement créer un lien avec elle qu'après sa mort. C'est à un souvenir que tu es connectée. Pas à une personne.

\- Et Kae ? Est-elle aussi là, éloignée des autres, pour la même raison ?

\- Tu n'aimais pas cette fille. Tu ne la considérais ni comme une amie, ni comme un modèle, ni même comme une rivale. Mais tu as créé ce lien par le prisme de quelqu'un que tu considères comme un ami. C'est à travers ses yeux, que tu as commencé à voir Kae comme une personne digne d'appartenir à ton monde.

\- Botanmaru…

Tamashī no Kagami ne répondit pas, mais je savais intimement qu'elle approuvait ma réflexion. Je poursuivis mon inspection, sentant que je ne ressentais pas la même connexion qu'avec Hisagi. Était-ce lié au fait que nous étions proches ou parce que lui était en vie et elles non ? J'avais beaucoup trop de questions et pas assez de temps. Je m'étais suffisamment éloignée de mon sujet d'origine pour aujourd'hui. Je saisis le dernier voile de soie spirituel. À nouveau, je me retrouvais devant une porte fermée. À nouveau, je ressentis ce rejet comparable à un courant électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Ce que je sens, ou plutôt, ce que je ne parviens pas à ressentir. C'est l'énergie spirituelle de cette femme. Elle n'est pas complètement la même que celle de mon capitaine, mais il y a quelque chose de similaire, comme un même accord joué par deux instruments différents.

Serait-ce lié au fait que ces deux personnes soient inaccessibles ? Ou ne me suis-je pas trompée ?

\- Ils ont partagé quelque chose de commun. M'éclaira la lueur de Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Suzumushi.

Ce n'était ni une question ni une supposition. J'en étais sûre. Ce que je sentais, je l'avais senti quand nous avions croisé le fer à l'entraînement. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas vraiment de sens. Pourquoi percevais-je l'esprit d'un zanpakutō qui n'était pas le mien ?

\- C'est parce que cette femme innomée était accompagnée de mon autre, que tu peux le sentir. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux accéder à l'étoile de celui que tu suis.

À nouveau, Tamashī no Kagami avait décidé d'y passer par quatre chemins.

\- Quel autre ? Je ne comprends rien. M'agaçais-je.

\- C'est évident pourtant. L'autre assesseur du roi juge, celui qui vit dans les ténèbres. Je suis celle qui regarde, il est celui qui écoute.

Un doux son percuta mes oreilles. C'était aigu sans être strident. En fait, il était assez relaxant. En effet, une soudaine certitude s'imposa à mon esprit. L'autre, c'était bien l'esprit qui vivait dans l'arme du capitaine Tōsen.

\- Cela veut-il dire que toi et lui ne formez qu'un ?

\- Jadis. Mais notre malédiction est désormais de ne pouvoir être de nouveau un, même si nous sommes condamnés à ne désirer que cela. Ce que tu sens, Hikaru, quand tu croises ton capitaine, est la malédiction qui nous a été jetée. Il faut que tu saches, même si tu l'as déjà senti, que tant que le fragment de l'autre est en toi, je disparais peu à peu. Nous vivons dans un équilibre précaire. Tant que mon autre est en toi, la balance ne peut retrouver son équilibre. Je ne peux nommer l'autre. Il ne peut me nommer moi. Nomme-moi… Hikaru.

J'étais un peu déstabilisée par cette histoire de malédiction, de séparation et de noms, mais je fis ce que me demandait Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Bien… T… Ta… Ta…

Je me figeai sur place. J'étais incapable de prononcer son nom. Pise de panique, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Tamashī no Kagami, Tamashī no Kagami, Tamashī no Kagami. Pourtant, je parvenais parfaitement à en figurer les kanjis dans ma tête. Mais j'étais incapable de les dire à haute voix. Je regardai la source lumineuse, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Que se passerait-il si j'étais dorénavant incapable de libérer mon arme ? Si je ne pouvais pas prononcer son nom, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un bout de ferraille. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est à cause de lui. Elle voleta jusqu'à se trouver à la verticale du fragment cristallin que constituait le souvenir de la shinigami innomée. Tant que tu ne peux accéder qu'au reflet de cette étoile sur la surface de l'eau, l'autre ne sera pas libre.

\- Par tous les dieux ! Cesse donc de parler par énigme ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! M'emportai-je.

L'orbe recula davantage, comme s'il avait eu peur que je lui fasse du mal. Pourtant, la voix de Tamashī no Kagami resta parfaitement calme et audible, dans ma tête.

\- Tu ne perçois que la surface des choses, Hikaru. Cesse de regarder le reflet des étoiles sur le miroir de cristal. Regarde ce qui s'y reflète. Un fragment de l'autre t'a été légué quand l'innomée te donna une mission. Tant que tu n'en avais pas conscience, il ne t'affectait pas outre mesure. Aujourd'hui, tu sais. Voies la vraie nature de cette innomée, cesse de ne regarder que son souvenir. Alors tu pourras voir autre chose que son reflet sur le miroir des âmes. Et le fragment de l'autre sera libéré.

\- Est-ce que cette « mission » est ce dont me parlait Junkō ? Trouver ma raison d'être ? Et qu'entends-tu par « vraie nature » ?

\- Apprends à la connaître pour cerner la destinée qu'elle t'a transmise.

\- Mais elle est morte ! Comment puis-je apprendre à la connaître si ce n'est au travers des souvenirs que j'ai d'elle ? plaidai-je.

\- Il est dans ton monde, des gens qui la connurent. Des gens qui l'estimèrent. Des gens qui l'aimèrent. Dans leurs mondes, elle n'est pas le reflet sur l'eau. Elle est une étoile, brillant haut dans le ciel et baignant tout de sa lumière. »

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon bureau, mon zanpakutō toujours posé sur mes genoux. J'avais envie de hurler. Pour me rassurer, je tentai de prononcer son nom en murmurant, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. J'étais incapable de libérer mon arme. Une boule sembla enfler dans ma gorge. J'avais chaud, et en même temps, j'étais transie de froid.

« Hikaru ! Est-ce que ça va là-dedans ? demanda la voix de mon vice-capitaine depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

J'essuyai la sueur qui perlait sur mon front du revers de ma main et pris ma voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ? La décharge spirituelle a ameuté la moitié de la caserne !

\- Toutes mes excuses. Je méditais, je me suis peut-être un peu emportée.

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, Shūhei entra en trombe dans la pièce. Faisant comme si de rien était, je me relevai et rangeai mon sabre dans son fourreau. Quelque chose en moi me disait que si j'essayais de retourner à mon monde intérieur, aucune lueur sphérique ne serait là pour m'y rejoindre. L'énorme masse d'informations que je venais d'ingurgiter me revint par flashs. C'était comme avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais ne pas savoir comment les assembler. Je posai ma main sur la garde de mon zanpakutō. Je ne sentais rien. Absolument rien. C'était trop d'un coup. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une lame sous ma gorge. Je pouvais à peine respirer.

\- Shūhei ! L'appelai-je.

Il ne posa aucune question et réagit immédiatement. Il dispersa les hommes qui s'étaient massés avec lui devant ma porte et la referma aussitôt. En une fraction de seconde, il était accroupi à côté de moi. Je fondis en larme.

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Devais-je lui dire que Tamashī no Kagami m'avait abandonnée ? Que quelque part au fond de moi il y avait un fragment de ce qui me semblait être Suzumushi ? Que les deux ne pouvaient survivre à l'intérieur d'un même réceptacle à cause d'une histoire de malédiction ? Ce que j'avais pris pour du laisser-aller de ma part n'était-il pas lié à ce déséquilibre ? Pouvais-je seulement retrouver cette femme shinigami et en apprendre davantage sur elle alors qu'elle était morte des centaines d'années avant que j'intègre le gotei 13 ? Le pouvoir de mon zanpakutō avait lentement décru sans même que je m'en rende compte. Et j'avais froid, comme si la lame glaciale sous ma gorge gelait le moindre centimètre carré de mon corps.

Je lui racontai tout, luttant contre les soubresauts dans ma voix provoqués par les sanglots. Ah ça, elle était belle et digne la cinquième meilleure combattante de la neuvième division.

\- … Voilà. Plus j'y repense, plus cela fait sens. Si je me souviens de mieux en mieux de cette femme shinigami, c'est parce que Suzumushi, enfin, le fragment de Suzumushi qui se trouve en moi, ne peut lutter contre l'attraction de Ta… de mon zanpakutō. Comme un objet trop petit orbitant autour d'un objet de masse plus importante, il finit par se rapprocher. Sauf que la malédiction ne leur permet de le faire. Les deux assesseurs du roi juge ne peuvent et ne doivent en aucun cas se rencontrer au sein d'une même âme. Plus jamais.

\- Une malédiction ? Carrément ? OK. Donc, si je te suis bien, le seul moyen de libérer ce bout d'esprit de Suzumushi de ton corps est d'allumer une étoile.

Comme il avait l'air complètement perdu, je lui expliquai ce que j'avais compris de mon entrevue avec l'esprit qui habitait mon arme. Je tirais mon pouvoir de ma connaissance de moi-même. Plongé dans les ténèbres absolues, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que mon monde intérieur reflètât une grande clairvoyance.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois en apprendre plus sur elle, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de libérer cette étoile. D'après le sous-texte dans les tirades de… mon zanpakutō, je suis incapable de voir en moi-même parce que je n'ai pas été capable de remplir cette mission jusqu'alors. Elle m'a parlé d'une destinée, d'une mission. C'est assez cohérent puisque Junkō, la gardienne, à Sasame, ne cessait d'employer ces mots quand elle évoquait cette femme.

\- Cette Junkō, tu ne peux pas lui en parler ? Si tu dois retrouver des gens qui ont suffisamment connu et estimé cette femme pour t'en dépeindre un portrait réaliste et non un souvenir biaisé, il vaudrait mieux commencer par elle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Elle est morte, malheureusement. Soufflai-je, à court de patience.

\- Bon, tu as un plan ?

\- À part démissionner ? Pas vraiment, non. Ironisai-je.

\- Démissionner ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te rappelle que je ne peux plus libérer mon zanpakutō. Plus de shikai, plus d'officier. La règle est claire.

\- Au diable les règles ! On va trouver une solution. Je vais voir si je trouve quoi que ce soit sur cette femme shinigami. Toi, enquête sur cette histoire de malédiction. »

Enfin ! Je pris une poignée de secondes pour me ressaisir. J'aurais bien suggéré à mon vice-capitaine d'aller directement parler à notre supérieur, mais je voyais mal comment aborder la question de mon léger problème de fragment d'esprit sans devoir révéler que j'étais désormais incapable de libérer mon zanpakutō. C'était à coup sûr prendre le risque de compromettre mon avenir à ce poste et dans ma division. Quand je fus calmée, je filai en direction des archives de la bibliothèque centrale. En tant qu'officier, j'avais un niveau d'accréditation qui me permettait de consulter quasiment tous les documents des parties non sensibles du puits de savoir qu'était ce bâtiment.

La bibliothèque shinigami était un immense bâtiment. Si le cœur du pouvoir de la soul society était indéniablement les locaux du central 46 et le palais du roi, le cœur de l'histoire de notre civilisation étaient sans conteste cette gargantuesque construction. Je me rendis dans l'aile qui était dédiée aux zanpakutōs. Si les shinigamis existaient depuis des millénaires, cette arme que nous portions fut importée bien plus tard. Avant cela, le lien qui unissait une âme à un esprit était bien plus complexe et fragile. Même le simple fait de pratiquer un konsō était incroyablement plus long et difficile. Ainsi, quand notre arme de prédilection fut inventée, le bouleversement qu'elle provoqua fut tel que son concepteur fut immédiatement promu au rang de garde royal. Il officiait désormais au sein de la division zéro, avec quatre autres shinigamis aux talents extraordinaires.

Ma première idée, celle de retrouver l'identité de cette femme grâce à son zanpakutō, tomba bien vite à l'eau. Le central 46 avait fait censurer toutes les informations qui reliaient un zanpakutō à un possesseur passé ou présent, de risque de laisser des yeux baladeurs prendre connaissance d'une information sensible. Toutefois, il était possible de lire quelques brefs résumés quand les esprits avaient eu l'occasion de livrer leurs secrets. Comme Suzumushi était un zanpakutō actuellement affilié à un shinigami en service, de surcroit un capitaine, sa page était inaccessible. Toutefois, je pouvais accéder librement à la mienne, celle de Tamashī no Kagami. Celle-ci était assez remplie, en dépit de mon insignifiance au sein des armées de la cour. Je me plongeai dans la lecture des informations historiques.

_Dénomination : Tamashī no Kagami_

_Type : inclassable, affilié Kidō sensoriel – Zanpakutō de sous-type Esprit_

_Histoire : La naissance de « Miroir des âmes » remonte à quelques centaines d'années. La légende dit que le roi juge, Enma, régnait dans le Muken. Un jour, il jugea l'âme d'une princesse. Elle était la personne la plus douce qu'il ait jamais eu à juger, mais elle était aussi la plus belle. Ça, le roi ne pouvait le savoir, car il ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'entendre. Avant de juger où la princesse serait réincarnée, il devait sonder son âme. Pour ce faire, il possédait deux assesseurs : celui qui lui permettait d'entendre et celle qui lui permettait de voir. Le premier prit la forme d'une parure de grelots que le roi juge fit tinter. Implacable, celle-ci faisait résonner les paroles bonnes et mauvaises que la princesse avait prononcées. Sa voix et ses mots étaient aussi beaux que son apparence charnelle. Le second prit la forme d'un miroir de cristal que le roi juge tendit à la belle. Juste, le miroir refléta sa beauté. Elle était aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le roi juge, subjugué par la beauté de cette femme, fut incapable de la laisser se réincarner. Il en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Violant sa propre justice, il décida de garder la princesse auprès de lui pour toujours. Il enferma donc l'âme de la belle dans le miroir de cristal. Déséquilibrant l'ordre des choses, le roi juge fut puni, et son précieux miroir lui fut arraché. Comme le miroir ne pouvait être détruit, il fut maudit. Plus jamais, le roi Enma ne pourrait revoir sa belle sous peine de la voir se détruire. Privé de son miroir, jamais plus le roi juge ne pourrait voir, condamné à juger en toute impartialité. On dit que depuis, son esprit divisé se réincarna en deux nouveaux esprits. L'un de ces esprits est Tamashī no Kagami, celui du miroir maudit, contenant l'âme de la belle du roi._

Je n'allai pas plus loin. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre ce qu'était l'autre esprit. C'était celui du roi et de sa parure de grelots. Je théorisai donc sur la suite. Quand la femme shinigami m'avait sauvée, elle avait, sans le vouloir, permis à Suzumushi d'entrer en contact avec Tamashī no Kagami. Entrant en force dans mon âme, condamné à se sentir attiré par le reflet de sa belle dans le miroir, il fut repoussé, mais y laissa un fragment de son propre esprit. Aujourd'hui prisonnier du souvenir de cette femme dans mon esprit, il détruisait, peu à peu, l'âme de la belle qui habitait le miroir des âmes. Immuable, il détruisait l'esprit de mon zanpakutō qui me donnait mon pouvoir. Une sombre perspective s'imposa à moi. En admettant que je parvienne à libérer ce morceau d'esprit et regagner mes pouvoirs, pourrai-je seulement continuer à travailler au sein de ma division ? Ne risquai-je pas à nouveau de briser la volonté du roi juge et de réitérer ce qui m'arrivait ? Je repensai à ce que je ressentais quand le reiatsu du capitaine Tōsen rencontrait le mien. Non, il retenait instinctivement cet esprit qui tentait de se rapprocher de celui qui habitait mon sabre, tout comme moi j'en avais fait de même. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais faible et Tamashī no Kagami n'était pas encore scellée dans la poignée de mon arme. Quant à cette femme shinigami, elle n'avait probablement pas le niveau de maîtrise de mon supérieur.

« Oh ! Encore cette légende ? Elle est à la mode en ce moment ! s'exclama une voix derrière moi qui me surprit tellement que mon cœur rata un battement.

Je me retournai sur ma chaise pour faire face à une toute petite shinigami. Elle était si minuscule et fripée qu'on eut dit un fruit sec. Son apparence incroyablement âgée contrastait avec la fougue de sa voix. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, mais quelque chose en elle me disait quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes ?

J'avais très envie de la houspiller en lui rappelant que lire par-dessus l'épaule des gens était très malpoli, mais je me retins, quelque chose m'intriguant dans ses paroles.

\- Une simple bibliothécaire.

Elle avait l'air de tout sauf d'une « simple bibliothécaire ».

\- Ce que vous venez de dire, que cette légende est à la mode, y aurait-il par hasard eu une autre consultation à ce sujet récemment ?

\- Une ? Plutôt deux. Répondit l'aïeule d'une voix un peu amusée.

Qu'une personne ait pu accéder aux informations sur mon zanpakutō semblait difficilement imaginable, alors deux… Seule une poignée de personnes devaient pouvoir avoir le niveau d'accréditation suffisant. Il y avait évidemment le central 46, les chefs de clan des quatre grandes familles nobles, la garde royale et peut-être les capitaines…

\- Sauriez-vous de qui il s'agissait ?

\- Oh, pas précisément. Mais c'étaient des jeunes. Éluda la vieille shinigami.

Je n'étais pas très avancée. Comparée à elle, n'importe qui devait avoir l'air jeune.

\- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précise ?

\- L'un était très grand, c'est lui qui a été le premier à s'informer sur cette histoire. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus, car il portait un casque qui ne laissait pas apparaître son visage. Quelque temps après, un autre est venu, je me souviens de lui, car il était aveugle. Il a eu l'air très contrarié par ce qu'il a découvert.

Ça alors ! Les capitaines Komamura et Tōsen étaient venus s'informer sur cette légende. Ils avaient donc probablement réussi à faire un certain nombre de liens avant que moi je le puisse.

\- Quand sont-ils venus ? La pressai-je.

\- Oh ! Vous m'en posez des questions ! Cela fait quelques semaines, non, quelques mois. Oui, quelques mois.

Cela pouvait expliquer son changement d'attitude. Cela pouvait peut-être même expliquer pourquoi il avait tenu à me faire participer à son combat contre Hisagi. Il avait probablement dû penser qu'en croisant le fer avec moi, il aurait pu permettre à Suzumushi de se réaccaparer le fragment d'âme qui était en moi. Sauf que celui-ci était encore enfermé dans le miroir que constituait la surface du lac dans mon monde intérieur. Non, ça ne faisait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-il savoir que cette bribe d'esprit se trouvait en moi ? Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais absolument le voir. S'il était au courant de la légende, il pourrait m'écouter. Je remerciai précipitamment la vieille bibliothécaire et fis demi-tour.


	9. Chapitre 9: La colline aux étoiles

Chers lecteurs, si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés quant au contenu de _Can't Fear your Own World_, c'est le moment de passer votre chemin et de vous plonger dans sa lecture. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui annonce le début de la fin pour cette histoire.

Oilosse: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements! Si tu aimes le style, tu vas être gâté(e), j'ai encore 2 tomes en stock avant de finir le premier arc narratif (le n°2 est un peu plus court que celui-ci et le n°3 un peu plus long et sombre). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_KptnZephi_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La colline aux étoiles**

Traversant les hectares occupés par les baraquements et lieux de vie de notre division comme une tempête, sous le regard médusé de la plupart de mes collègues, j'interrogeai le moindre des officiers que je croisai, à la recherche du capitaine Tōsen. Tous m'informèrent que celui-ci n'était pas dans l'enceinte de nos quartiers. Je rongeai mon frein. J'étais probablement à deux doigts de faire toute la lumière sur ce qui clochait chez moi et, pour une fois, mon supérieur n'était pas en train de travailler bien sagement dans ses locaux. Que faire ? Je pouvais toujours attendre Shūhei, ou encore aller directement voir l'autre personne qui en savait beaucoup sur la légende, la malédiction et tout le reste, le capitaine Komamura.

Évidemment, l'immense capitaine au casque de bambou n'était pas exactement le genre de personne que je pouvais aller déranger comme ça à l'improviste. Partagée, j'errai bêtement dans les allées, dans l'espoir de croiser mon capitaine. Malheureusement, il ne semblait nulle part. Je m'assis un instant sur les marches de l'un de nos dojos, planifiant quelle pourrait être mon approche. Je sentis alors la pression spirituelle de mon vice-capitaine non loin. Il était de retour. Impatiente d'en savoir davantage sur ce qu'il avait probablement pu dénicher comme information sur cette femme shinigami, je me levai et allai à sa rencontre. Quand il entra dans mon champ de vision, je le détaillai. Il avait le visage fermé qu'il arborait cinquante pourcents du temps. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, cela restait à voir. Nos regards se croisèrent enfin et il me fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau de la maison d'édition. En silence, je le suivis. J'étais à la fois pleine d'espoirs et résignée. J'avais envie de croire que la situation pourrait se débloquer, mais, en même temps, j'avais peur que ce que j'apprendrais ne sonne le glas de ma carrière et de mon lien avec l'esprit de mon sabre. Je pénétrai à sa suite dans la pièce où il passait un bon tiers de son temps de travail. Il ferma la porte et tira le store qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Information confidentielle ou tentative de me laisser avoir un peu d'intimité, je ne me prononçai pas.

« Alors ? Le pressai-je.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé sur cette femme. Commença-t-il.

Il était parti longtemps ! Comment pouvait-il revenir bredouille ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai… Soufflai-je.

\- Cependant, comme je suis un excellent journaliste d'investigation, j'ai bien fouillé partout, et j'ai trouvé la trace de l'enregistrement d'un zanpakutō nommé Suzumushi dans les rangs de la huitième division il y a quelques centaines d'années de ça. J'ai un peu creusé et je sais de source sûre que le capitaine Tōsen n'a jamais fait de passage dans cette division, même rapidement. En plus, c'est légèrement antérieur à son arrivée dans les armées de la cour. Enfin, quand j'ai essayé de parvenir à avoir davantage d'informations sur ce shinigami, je suis tombé sur des dossiers secret-défense. Même son identité a été intégralement effacée des dossiers consultables. C'est presque comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- Effacée, dis-tu ? Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Il y a peu d'explications plausibles. Soit ce shinigami a fait partie d'une section des services secrets sur une mission qui est toujours en cours et la révélation de son identité pourrait compromettre celle-ci, soit il s'agit d'un coupable de haute trahison et le central 46 a jugé bon d'effacer toute trace de son identité et de sa faute, soit quelqu'un de super haut placé a tenu à ce que rien ne fuite sur cette personne.

\- Je suppose que c'est à la troisième solution que tu penses…

\- Si Suzumushi n'avait pas changé de propriétaire, j'aurais pu concevoir que cette femme se soit fait passer pour morte dans le cadre d'une mission en sous-marin, mais là… Écoute, Hikaru, je ne sais pas dans quoi nous mettons les pieds, mais c'est du sérieux. Si la ou les personnes qui ont classé ces dossiers sont aussi puissantes que je le pense, je te suggère de faire très attention dans tes recherches. Tu as trouvé quoi, de ton côté ?

J'entrepris de lui narrer la légende qui entourait la naissance de Tamashī no Kagami. Comme moi, il était convaincu que l'autre esprit né de la séparation d'Enma et de son miroir magique était Suzumushi. En revanche, quand j'abordai le fait que celle-ci fut également lue par les capitaines de la septième et de notre division, son expression faciale changea drastiquement.

\- Nous devons parler au capitaine Tōsen dans les plus brefs délais. Il a peut-être un début d'explication. Étant donné qu'il a consulté les archives de la bibliothèque des mois avant nous, il a peut-être également de l'avance dans la mise en forme du puzzle. C'est même probablement pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de le combattre à l'entraînement, pour se réapproprier cet éclat dont tu me parles.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Me permis-je de douter.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce fragment était à l'intérieur de moi ? Moi-même je viens de le découvrir !

Hisagi réfléchit un instant. Quand ses sourcils s'arquèrent à nouveau suggérant qu'il avait trouvé une logique dans ce bouillon, il dit :

\- Réfléchissons. Notre capitaine est un as en lecture d'énergie spirituelle. Il aura probablement trouvé l'explication à ce rejet que vous sentez bien avant nous. En plus, il est quand même vachement plus avancé que toi en termes de confiance avec Suzumushi. Je suppose que c'est même carrément lui qui lui aura servi l'histoire du roi juge et de sa malédiction.

Cette éventualité était effectivement de l'ordre du probable.

\- Tu sais où il est ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Il est parti avec Murazaki et une escouade gérer un problème de hollows dans les tréfonds de Rukongai. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront de retour ce soir.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un shinigami qui nous demandait à entrer. Hisagi tenta de le renvoyer, mais il insista. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, nous vîmes qu'il était accompagné d'un autre soldat que je n'avais jamais vu. Pas étonnant, car il se présenta comme un messager de la septième division.

\- Je porte un message de la part du capitaine Komamura. Commença le régulier.

\- Vous souhaitez que je sorte ? demandai-je immédiatement à l'émissaire et à mon vice-capitaine.

\- Euh… En fait, c'est vous, Yoshihiro-dono, que je venais voir. C'est votre troisième lieutenant qui m'a dit que je vous trouverais là.

J'étais surprise. Le capitaine de la septième avait-il eu vent de mes recherches ? Avait-il dans l'intention de me livrer ce que lui avait découvert ? Je congédiai notre homme et laissai le soldat de la division à l'héraldique d'iris transmettre ce que son supérieur lui avait ordonné de dire.

\- Le capitaine Komamura vous fait savoir qu'il souhaiterait vous rencontrer le plus vite possible dans les locaux de sa division. Il a dit que c'était très important. Si vous pouvez vous libérer, je peux vous conduire promptement à lui. »

Je regardai alternativement Shūhei et mon interlocuteur. Le vice-capitaine me gratifia d'un « file » et je m'exécutai sans discuter davantage.

Tout en suivant le shinigami, je fis le point. J'avais pataugé dans le néant pendant des mois, peut-être même des années pour être complètement honnête envers moi-même et là, en quelques heures, je venais de faire un énorme bond en avant. Tout avançait si vite que j'étais complètement incapable d'analyser correctement la situation. J'espérai sincèrement que le capitaine au casque de bambou eût encore davantage de réponses à me donner. J'étais un peu apeurée également. Et si le leader de la septième division me conseillait de rendre les armes ? Et s'il était arrivé à la conclusion que je devais quitter le gotei 13 ? Non. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je cesse d'être complètement paranoïaque. Le capitaine Komamura avait beau être très impressionnant, voire carrément effrayant, de taille et de stature, il m'avait toujours paru très bienveillant, très attentionné. C'était également ce que ses hommes pensaient.

Nous ne montâmes pas au sommet de la caserne, là où se trouvaient les bureaux administratifs de la division, mais bifurquâmes vers la section où les shinigamis recevaient généralement leurs invités. Il s'agissait d'une belle cour minérale autour de laquelle un bâtiment formait un U. Celui du fond, vers lequel nous nous dirigions, était le lieu où le capitaine de la division pouvait s'entretenir informellement avec ses visiteurs en dehors de ses fonctions. J'étais ainsi un hôte, pas une militaire, subordonnée de son très estimé collègue de la division aux pavots blancs. En somme, c'était Sajin Komamura qui souhaitait me parler, pas le capitaine de la septième division des armées de la cour. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il ne me parlerait pas de renégats ou de défense intérieure. Nous nous entretiendrions donc très certainement sur le sujet qui m'accaparait depuis tant de temps.

Le régulier se présenta devant la cloison puis ouvrit un battant de celle-ci. Il me fit signe de pénétrer dans la très sobre pièce dédiée à la réception des invités de marque. L'immense officier supérieur était assis sur un tatami et semblait rédiger des rapports sur un kotatsu. J'approchai, tout en restant à bonne distance, et m'inclinai.

« Capitaine Komamura.

\- Ha, Yoshihiro-san, je vous en prie, installez-vous. M'invita-t-il d'une voix fort sympathique.

Comme un coussin était placé en face du meuble de bois auquel était attablé le shinigami, je m'y agenouillai. Je luttai contre l'envie de crisper mes poings sur mon hakama.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait venir aussi tard. Tergiversa le capitaine.

\- Je vous en prie, Komamura-Taichō.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche d'une explication. Je sais de source sûre que vous avez consulté des documents en ce sens à la bibliothèque générale.

\- La malédiction du roi juge et de son miroir magique. Complétai-je.

Je repensai au discours de la bibliothécaire. Komamura avait également lu ces écrits-là.

\- Puis-je te demander quelles sont tes conclusions ?

Je réfléchis un instant à comment formuler toute cette somme d'informations le plus concisément possible.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Suzumushi et T… mon zanpakutō sont nés du même esprit qui fut jadis scindé en deux. Le roi juge et sa parure de grelots d'une part, la princesse et le miroir de l'autre.

\- Tu ne peux plus prononcer son nom, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le capitaine au casque de bambou.

Je le fixai, les yeux un peu écarquillés de peur. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le dire à mon capitaine ? Me faire renvoyer de mon poste d'officier ? Sans pouvoir libérer son pouvoir, mon katana n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire bout de métal à peine plus puissant qu'un asauchi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lire ses intentions, mais son visage dissimulé et son énergie spirituelle maîtrisée ne me donnaient aucune indication.

\- Ne crains rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te nuire, Yoshihiro-san. Je me disais juste que ton capitaine ne s'était pas trompé. Vois-tu, la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai immédiatement senti quelque chose de familier dans ton reiatsu. Je n'ai pas immédiatement mis le doigt dessus, mais Kaname, lui, a très vite compris ce qui clochait. Je suis allé faire quelques recherches et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ce que lui et moi sentions était étroitement lié au pouvoir de Suzumushi. Yoshihiro, je pense, non, nous pensons, ton capitaine et moi que, pour une raison inconnue, une petite part de Suzumushi serait en toi, ou plus exactement, en Tamashī no Kagami. C'est pour ça que ce que tu ressens quand tu rencontres le capitaine Tōsen te met mal à l'aise.

\- Je… sais, Komamura-Taichō. Approuvai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Me demanda l'officier supérieur, une légère surprise dans la voix.

\- Moins de vingt-quatre heures. Mon zanpakutō m'a mis sur la voie. Le reste, je l'ai déduit de mes recherches à la bibliothèque.

\- Nous pensons que c'est cet éclat de l'esprit de Suzumushi qui détruit peu à peu Tamashī no Kagami. Normalement, ils doivent demeurer séparés. Comme ton âme abrite les deux, la malédiction est en train de s'avérer. Kaname et moi pensions que le contact de l'autre part de Suzumushi pourrait appeler ce fragment que tu as en toi, te l'extraire, si tu préfères. Mais quand il a essayé, ce fut un échec… Force est de constater que depuis votre combat, l'éclat que tu as en toi ruine de plus en plus l'esprit de Tamashī no Kagami. À ce jour, nous n'avons malheureusement pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur la méthode qui pourrait renverser la tendance.

Le capitaine Komamura avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour moi, et particulièrement honteux de ne pas me proposer de solution. C'était logique, contrairement à moi, les deux chefs de guerre n'étaient pas en possession de la dernière pièce du puzzle. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que cette fameuse bribe de pouvoir appartenant à l'esprit du zanpakutō du capitaine Tōsen était emprisonnée dans le souvenir de cette femme shinigami.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'en parlez précisément maintenant ?

\- Yoshihiro, as-tu une piste ? Nous avons tout épluché. Je pense que tant que nous ne comprenons pas comment ce fragment est arrivé là où il est actuellement, nous passerons à côté de quelque chose.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Devais-je livrer tous mes secrets à quelqu'un d'autre que le capitaine Tōsen ? Après tout, il était à la fois mon supérieur et le principal concerné dans cette intrigue. Il n'apprécierait peut-être pas que le capitaine de la septième, quand bien même il fût son ami le plus proche, ait la primeur de ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler.

\- Je pense que Tōsen-Taichō devrait peut-être… Parlementai-je.

\- N'en dis pas plus. Je comprends. C'est à lui que tu dois parler.

Il avait effectivement l'air de parfaitement accepter le dilemme qui m'empêchait de tout lui dire sans retenue. Malgré son imposante carrure, il y avait une sorte d'aura, de lumière, dans sa personne qui m'exhortait à lui faire confiance. C'était une sorte de bienveillance, de bonté, de douceur, que j'avais mis très longtemps à percevoir. Je comprenais ce que voulait dire Botanmaru quand il m'avait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine. Komamura me donnait vraiment l'air d'une personne avec qui il était facile de créer un lien. Pourtant, sa voix semblait trahir quelque chose de plus profondément enfoui. C'était comme s'il envisageait le pire. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra substantiellement.

\- Capitaine Komamura, ma question va probablement vous paraître déplacée, mais, pensez-vous que le capitaine Tōsen pourrait souhaiter mon renvoi de ma division après que nous ayons réglé cela ?

\- Ton renvoi ? Pourquoi donc te renverrait-il ? Aurais-tu acquis ce fragment d'une manière répréhensible ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Me défendis-je.

\- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas avoir l'outrecuidance de te livrer ce que je pense de ton capitaine, mais je peux te dire une chose sur mon ami. Jamais il ne te nuirait juste pour le plaisir. Il… Enfin… Kaname Tōsen est quelqu'un de bien. Il est droit et intègre. Je suis certain qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te venir en aide. Tu sais, je pense que lui et toi êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases. J'ai toujours pensé que nous n'aurions rien dû te cacher. Tu avais le droit de savoir. C'est juste qu'il demeure quelqu'un de très secret. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de respecter le sien.

Sa tirade me confirma ce lien étroit qui unissait les deux hommes. Ils étaient bien plus que des collègues. Ils étaient amis. Il y avait une relation de confiance entre eux qui était très belle à voir. Je ne pouvais que l'envier. Je me demandai si un jour je serais capable d'avoir une telle confiance en qui que ce soit. Tamashī no Kagami me révélerait-elle une nouvelle étoile si brillante dans le ciel de mon monde intérieur qu'elle baignerait celui-ci de lumière, comme un soleil ? Était-ce ça la clef ? Ma place ? Cette amitié serait-elle le soleil qui me permettrait d'enfin connaître ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de moi ? Je posai les yeux sur le capitaine qui me faisait face. Il était si différent de mon propre supérieur au premier abord. En dehors de son imposante stature qui contrastait évidemment avec celle, gracile, de son ami, il était si chaleureux et Tōsen était si froid. Il était si amène, et mon capitaine si austère. Pourtant, ils avaient également quelque chose, peut-être dans la voix, dans l'attitude ou dans la façon qu'ils avaient de concevoir le monde, de commun. Différents et semblables. C'était peut-être ça, des amis.

\- Je comprends, Capitaine. Soyez-en assuré. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui en parler. Même si j'ai mis du temps à comprendre la cause de ce rejet, je l'avais immédiatement senti. Si je lui en avais parlé, peut-être que nous aurions pu éviter d'en arriver à une situation aussi critique. Répondis-je, sincère.

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup trop pour avoir agi différemment Yoshihiro. Tetsuzaemon m'en avait fait la remarque, mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il entendait par là. En fait, c'était évident.

Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre cette remarque. J'étais naturellement très flattée que quelqu'un comme le capitaine Komamura me compare à quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel qu'un de ses homologues. D'un autre côté, il suggérait en sous-texte que ce trait de caractère que nous avions ne commun n'avait pas aidé à faire avancer notre histoire, bien au contraire. Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand la porte qui était dans mon dos coulissa. Une décharge électrique rampa dans mon dos.

\- Tu souhaitais me voir dès mon retour, Komamura. Déclara mon capitaine.

Je me relevai avec précipitation et m'inclinai. Comment allait-il réagir à ma présence en ces lieux ? Je posai les yeux sur lui. Je ne connaissais pas la nature de sa mission, mais il avait une coupure au visage, un bras bandé et son haori était taché de sang. Était-ce le sien ou celui d'un ennemi qu'il avait combattu ? Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Il avait l'air très las. Quitte à avoir une discussion pénible avec mon supérieur, j'aurais préféré qu'il fût au moins d'humeur un peu plus joviale (même si cet adjectif n'était pas celui que j'aurais utilisé le plus facilement pour décrire l'attitude générale du capitaine Kaname Tōsen). Réprimant sa légère circonspection à l'encontre de ma présence dans le bâtiment des invités du capitaine de la septième division, il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un petit signe de tête.

\- Bonsoir, Yoshihiro. Me salua-t-il ensuite tout en avançant vers son ami.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je prenne congé, Capitaine Komamura ? Capitaine Tōsen ?

\- Oui, merci. Répondit le shinigami à la peau sombre.

\- Non, reste, veux-tu ? Objecta simultanément l'immense capitaine.

Il nous fit signe de nous assoir. Trois secondes plus tard, nous étions tous deux, côte à côte, face à l'imposante silhouette du capitaine de la division aux iris. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise eut été euphémique.

\- Alors, Komamura, de quoi s'agit-il ? Sembla légèrement s'impatienter mon supérieur.

\- Tu as un cinquième siège particulièrement perspicace. Sache que cette demoiselle est arrivée à la même conclusion que nous. Elle est au courant, pour l'éclat du roi juge qui est en elle. Vas-y, Yoshihiro. Maintenant que ton capitaine est là, fais-nous part de ces informations dont nous ne disposons pas encore.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en balayant du regard les deux hommes. Entre le premier, casqué et le second qui cultivait l'art de paraître imperturbable, j'avais l'impression de leur parler à travers un téléphone. C'était très bizarre. J'inspirai.

\- Comme vous l'avez compris, cette chose que nous ressentons semble liée à la malédiction du roi juge et de son miroir de cristal. Cette malédiction serait en train de détruire l'esprit du miroir parce qu'un fragment du roi est captif dans mon monde intérieur.

\- Mais as-tu trouvé une solution ? Il faut réussir à extraire cet éclat d'esprit au plus vite. Suzumushi se languit de retrouver sa part manquante, mais ton zanpakutō, lui, se désagrège. La personne que je suis allé consulter n'a émis que deux pistes. La première était d'appeler cet éclat à son propriétaire originel par le biais d'un combat. La seconde passerait par la manifestation de ton zanpakutō dans notre plan. Cela reviendrait presque à te rendre capable d'utiliser le bankai. Autant dire que tu n'es pas prête d'y arriver. Comme la première solution n'a pas fonctionné et que la seconde est inenvisageable en l'état… Je suis à court d'idées.

\- En fait… Je pense que la première pourrait fonctionner.

\- Nous avons déjà essayé, Yoshihiro, lors de l'entraînement ce printemps. Je te rappelle que nous avons croisé le fer et que cela n'a rien changé, ou plutôt, cela a empli ce fragment en toi d'une immense frustration. C'est cette flamme qui consume tous les jours un peu plus Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Justement, Capitaine, cet éclat est prisonnier sous le miroir d'eau. Ce que Suzumushi a attiré lors du combat n'était que son reflet.

Komamura inspira lentement une grande bouffée d'air qui fit gonfler sa gigantesque poitrine. De son côté, mon propre capitaine contracta la mâchoire.

\- Je ne saisis pas. Admit ce dernier.

Ne sachant trop si c'était mon explication qui était nébuleuse ou le concept de reflet que celui-ci peinait à concevoir, je repris mon explication du début.

\- Le fragment du roi juge est prisonnier à l'intérieur d'un souvenir. Celui-ci ne saurait être libéré tant que je ne parviens pas à en apprendre davantage sur cette femme dans mon souvenir. En tout cas, Ta… Mon zanpakutō m'a expliqué que je devais « Voir la vraie nature de cette innomée, ainsi, le fragment de l'autre serait libéré ».

\- Mais qui est cette innomée ? Me questionna Komamura.

Mon capitaine avait certainement compris quelque chose qui m'échappait, car il baissa la tête. Même son énergie spirituelle, d'ordinaire si maîtrisée, pulsait de détresse. Le capitaine de la septième division n'attendit pas une seconde et contourna la table pour venir aux côtés de son ami. Il posa une immense main gantée sur son épaule et l'autre dans son dos. Il était très inquiet. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, tout semblait être parfaitement revenu à la normale.

\- Dis m'en plus sur ce souvenir, Yoshihiro. Dis m'en plus sur cette femme. M'encouragea le capitaine Tōsen.

\- Quand j'étais très petite, une femme shinigami et son escouade m'ont sauvée des griffes d'un chef de bande de Kusajishi. Je pense que cette femme a senti mon énergie spirituelle, faute d'autre mot, c'était comme si quelque chose m'avait immédiatement lié à elle. Elle m'a donné une épingle à cheveux qui était hors de prix et m'a ordonné d'emmener les autres enfants avec moi, à Sasame. Elle m'a demandé de voir une certaine Junkō. C'est là que j'ai ensuite vécu pendant un temps. Avant de partir vivre ma vie. Cette rencontre fut très brève, mais, aujourd'hui encore, je ressens un lien extrêmement fort avec elle, cette femme shinigami. Je pense que cette femme possédait Suzumushi à l'époque.

Malgré son visage caché sous le casque de bambou, tout, dans l'attitude du capitaine Komamura, exsudait la stupeur. À l'inverse, mon propre supérieur semblait à peine plus palpable qu'une ombre. C'était presque comme si son âme avait quitté son corps, ce qui était ironique étant donné que, dans notre cas, âme et corps revenaient à parler de la même chose.

\- Que suggères-tu ? demanda Komamura.

\- Mon zanpakutō m'a exhortée à retrouver des gens qui l'ont connue, mais… J'ai si peu d'informations sur elle que c'est mission impossible ! Les dossiers sur elle sont classés secret-défense et la seule personne qui l'ait bien connue que je connais aussi est malheureusement décédée il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. Je suis au point mort.

Le chef de guerre laissa tomber son poing sur la table en signe de frustration. Visiblement, l'équation était partie pour demeurer insolvable. À ma grande surprise, mon capitaine se leva. Il avait cette expression, complexe et indescriptible, que j'avais vue une fois, quand j'étais allée à Rukongai avec les autres officiers et que nous nous étions croisés. J'assemblai lentement les pièces du puzzle dans ma tête quand Komamura reprit la parole, l'inclinaison de sa tête semblant indiquer que son regard était posé sur son ami.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le shinigami aveugle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Yoshihiro, pourrais-tu m'accompagner ? Il faut que nous parlions. Me demanda-t-il.

Un peu désarçonnée, je me levai, me contentant de réponde par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête.

Je suivis donc mon capitaine en silence. Quand nous sortîmes de la salle de réception, il faisait nuit noire. Nous marchâmes longtemps dans les méandres de corridors du Seireitei. Bien vite, je compris que nous allions quitter cette enceinte. Je n'étais sûre de rien, mais j'avais une assez bonne idée du lieu où l'officier souhaitait m'emmener. Nous passâmes la porte du flot bleu, puis nous traversâmes les rues commerçantes désertées à cette heure de la nuit. Plus nous nous éloignions des limites du Seireitei pour nous enfoncer dans Rukongai, moins les avenues étaient entretenues. Les pavés laissèrent bientôt place aux graviers, puis aux chemins de terre. Une petite heure après notre départ, nous pénétrions dans les confins du quartier de Okina-Hashi. Je connaissais un peu cette région, car elle formait comme une enclave dans le nord-ouest de Sasame. C'était assez éloigné de chez Junkō, mais j'y avais déjà croisé quelques relations qui pêchaient dans le ruisseau en contrebas. C'était un endroit très paisible, bien qu'un peu hors du monde. Au sommet de la butte que nous étions en train de gravir se détachait un petit monument de bois très simple à quelques mètres d'un abricotier. Je repensai aux paroles du vice-capitaine Iba. L'amie de mon capitaine avait été inhumée là. Se pourrait-il qu'elle fût cette femme shinigami ? Le monde était fait de coïncidences pour le moins surprenantes !

Mon capitaine contourna la stèle puis s'arrêta en face d'elle. Je regardai l'horizon. Même s'il faisait nuit, le ciel était dégagé et la lune baignait tout le paysage d'une douce lueur froide. Au loin, on apercevait une partie du Seireitei et la tour Senzaikyū. C'était une très belle vue.

« Bonsoir, Kakyō. Murmura le capitaine Tōsen.

Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom, pourtant, c'était comme si tout mon être réagissait au son de son nom qui résonnait dans la nuit. Je n'avais aucune preuve qu'elle était bien cette femme innomée. Malgré cela, c'était comme si cela ne faisait aucun doute. Kakyō.

\- Yoshihiro, cette femme dont tu parlais. C'est elle. Kakyō. Elle était une shinigami… Et c'était aussi mon amie. Ma très chère amie. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est elle qui a involontairement permis à un fragment de l'esprit de son zanpakutō de s'enfouir dans ton cœur.

\- Kakyō… Soufflai-je. Son nom sonnait comme une évidence.

Le capitaine sourit. C'était un sourire nostalgique, plein de regrets et de souvenirs heureux à la fois. Il l'avait profondément aimée, c'était indéniable. Compte tenu de ce que j'avais pu percevoir d'elle, ça ne m'étonnait guère.

\- Capitaine Tōsen, puis-je vous demander… De me parler d'elle ?

Il inclina légèrement la tête dans la direction qui m'était opposée et expira doucement. Malgré sa cécité, c'était comme s'il cherchait à fuir mon regard. Je savais qu'il allait le faire, mais il prit plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir. C'était comme s'il voulait soigner le choix de chaque mot qui la décrirait. Comme si aucune parole ne pouvait rendre justice à ce qu'elle avait dû représenter pour lui.

\- Elle, Kakyō, était la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais connue. Même si je n'ai jamais vu son visage, je savais qu'elle était belle. Je savais à chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Elle adorait venir ici, exactement où tu te trouves en ce moment. On s'asseyait dans l'herbe, à la nuit tombée, et elle me parlait de ses rêves. Elle me parlait du monde, de ce qu'elle y voyait, de ce à quoi il ressemblait, comme si elle espérait que je puisse le percevoir à travers ses yeux. Tous les jours, elle y voyait des choses hideuses se produire. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces tragédies, elle n'a jamais cessé d'y voir une beauté qu'elle défendait avec force. Elle avait juré de faire tout ce dont elle était capable pour rendre tout notre monde comme cette région. Elle voulait que tous puissent vivre en paix. Elle voulait rendre le monde plus juste. Elle voulait protéger ceux qui vivaient sous le même ciel qu'elle. Elle prononçait mon nom constamment, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je pouvais toujours percevoir sa présence à mes côtés.

* * *

_Quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, au sommet d'une colline de Rukongai_

_« Kaname, je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais le ciel, la nuit ? Ça va peut-être te faire sourire, mais je trouve que le ciel est comme notre monde. C'est vrai, on y voit d'innombrables petites lumières qui baignent dans les ténèbres. Parfois, des nuages viennent obscurcir le ciel, ternissant la lumière des étoiles. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les voit pas qu'elles ne brillent pas. Kaname, je voudrais être capable de chasser les nuages, pour que toujours nous parvienne la lumière des étoiles. _

_\- Chasser les nuages ?_

_\- Oui. Je voudrais que tous puissent vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Un monde en paix. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaille la peine qu'on se batte pour lui ?_

_\- …_

_\- Moi, je pense que oui. Parce que toi, tu y vis, Kaname. »_

* * *

\- Un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier, et qu'elle allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Elle allait devenir une shinigami. Quand elle est partie, elle m'a fait la promesse de revenir de temps à autre. C'était la dernière fois que j'entendais sa voix. Je suis revenu sur cette colline tous les soirs. Elle n'y est jamais réapparue. Elle est morte seulement quelques années après avoir été diplômée. Elle se disait investie d'une mission, Yoshihiro, elle disait qu'elle voulait œuvrer pour la paix, mais elle est morte, avant même d'avoir pu réellement commencer.

L'histoire tragique de Kakyō était terrible. C'était dur d'admettre le sombre destin qui s'était imposé à elle. Nous étions des shinigamis, notre mission était de protéger notre monde. Nous étions les garants de la paix dans la soul society. Il était clair que, parfois, nous nous montrions faillibles. Mais la vraie tragédie dans tout ça, c'était la mort de gens emplis de belles convictions. Il y avait eu Kakyō, il y avait eu Kanisawa, il y avait eu Kae. Même si Shūhei m'avait demandé de ne pas y chercher une forme de justice tordue, une seule question demeurait dans ma tête. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est morte en protégeant ce qui comptait pour elle. Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

\- Non. Elle n'a même pas eu droit à cet honneur. La vérité, c'est que Kakyō a été assassinée. C'est son mari, un shinigami, qui l'a tuée. Il s'est disputé avec un collègue. Dans un excès de colère, il t'a tué. Quand elle l'a réprimandé pour son geste, il l'a assassinée à son tour. »

Bouleversée par cette révélation, je me figurai l'homme qui accompagnait Kakyō dans mon souvenir. C'était flou, mais je revoyais encore sa haute et élégante silhouette. Je revoyais son bras grêle passé autour de son épouse. Je me souvenais à la perfection de ses doigts longs posés contre Suzumushi. Je réprimai un sifflement de colère. Ma sauveuse, cette shinigami, cette femme d'une immense douceur que j'avais rencontrée et que mon capitaine m'avait décrite avec tout ce qu'il y avait d'amour et de respect, avait trouvé la mort de la main de l'un des nôtres.

À l'académie Shino, il y avait un code. C'était sur ce code que reposaient les bases même de notre identité de shinigami.

_Ne recherchez pas la beauté dans la guerre ;_

_Ne recherchez pas la vertu dans la mort ;_

_Ne pensez pas que votre vie n'appartient qu'à vous ;_

_Si vous voulez protéger les choses que vous voulez protéger ;_

_Abattez votre ennemi en le frappant dans le dos._

Je n'avais jamais été dupe sur la réalité du monde. Il était imparfait, parfois cruel, voire impitoyable. Mais, en dépit de ça, être mise de force devant la vérité, devant tous ces moments d'injustices et de tragédies, me rendait systématiquement nauséeuse. Ce monde valait-il vraiment la peine qu'on le protège ? Ce que je faisais tous les jours, ce pour quoi j'étais si douée… Était-ce vraiment là où je devais être ? Était-ce là ma place ? Pour Kakyō, c'était quelque chose qu'il lui était apparu comme évident. Si mon capitaine était là où il se trouvait aujourd'hui, alors je supposais que lui aussi avait trouvé sa raison d'être là où il était. Et moi ? Pouvais-je trouver la force d'accepter ?

« Vous aviez raison, Capitaine.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Kakyō. Elle était vraiment très belle. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais, à nouveau, l'ombre d'un éphémère sourire passa sur son visage. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Pour une fois, une seule fois, il n'était pas malaisant. C'était presque comme si une lutte avait pris fin. La suite me parvint aisément. Je dégainai mon arme innommable et m'agenouillai dans l'herbe, face à la stèle de Kakyō, face à ce monde qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Je posai le zanpakutō sur mes cuisses et fermai les yeux.


	10. Chapitre 10: L'âme du miroir

**Chapitre 10 : L'âme du miroir**

En temps normal, pénétrer dans mon monde intérieur était devenu une tâche aisée. J'aurais pu ouvrir les yeux presque instantanément, certaine de concentrer mon regard sur l'isolée lueur de Tamashī no Kagami. Mais là, c'était différent. J'hésitai. C'était comme si j'avais peur de ne percevoir que le néant, l'esprit du miroir de cristal ne pouvant à nouveau venir à moi. Au prix d'un effort considérable, je rassemblai mon courage. J'ouvris les yeux. Le monde était aussi noir que la dernière fois que j'y avais plongé. Je portai mon attention au-dessus de ma tête. Je pouvais toujours sentir les liens spirituels qui m'unissaient à ceux et celles qui constellaient dans le ciel. En revanche, je n'étais en mesure d'apercevoir aucune manifestation de Tamashī no Kagami. Un frisson me parcourut brièvement. J'aurais aimé savoir si le fragment était parti. Seulement, il fallait que je trouve le bord du lac pour vérifier cela. Et il n'était pas à mes pieds. Dans ce monde où je ne voyais ni n'entendait quoi que ce soit, j'étais complètement vulnérable. Tous mes réflexes étaient prêts à enclencher un mécanisme de fuite. J'étais si tremblante que je parvenais à peine à avancer mon pied d'appel d'un centimètre ou deux. Bon sang ! Je ne pouvais pas aussi mal me connaître ! Prudemment, je progressai d'un pas ridiculement lent.

Je frémissais, avançant à la vitesse d'un escargot neurasthénique avec la grâce d'une vieillarde, une main tendue en avant. J'avais bien entendu l'esprit, j'avais bien compris que c'était mon monde et que je n'étais censée y trouver aucun danger, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ma randonnée me sembla durer des heures. Puis mon oreille fut attirée par un son connu. Un grelot, non, une stridulation. Par réflexe, j'écarquillai les yeux dans l'espoir de capter le moindre photon qui aurait pu faire la différence. Je marchais encore. Ce n'était pas si long quand j'étais venue avec Tamashī no Kagami, si ? Marchai-je seulement dans la bonne direction ? En y réfléchissant, je sentais que je m'éloignais de la cymbalisation que j'entendais. Je décidai de me fier à mon instinct et de la suivre pour m'en rapprocher.

Bientôt, j'aperçus une petite lueur à quelques mètres devant mes pieds. Puis deux. Puis trois. Enfin, l'extrémité de mes orteils perçut le bord de la grève.

« Bonjour, Kakyō. » Dis-je.

L'éclat le plus lumineux que je pouvais percevoir sembla crever la surface du lac dans un éclair lumineux aveuglant. Quand les persistances rétiniennes se calmèrent, je vis cet éclat se mouvoir, grandir, changer de forme. Elle était tantôt humaine, tantôt éthérée. Elle marchait d'un pas lent puis disparaissait dans une volute de ténèbres pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Chaque fois, son ballet étrange recommençait. Je sentis qu'elle me demandait d'approcher. Pourtant, le lac m'en séparait. Je ne pouvais pas avancer davantage. Il n'y avait pas que la silhouette. Même les stridulations avançaient avec elle. Je déglutis. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. J'avançai une fois de plus mon pied de quelques centimètres. L'eau recouvrait désormais toute la surface de ma voute plantaire, mais je ne m'enfonçais pas dans la fraîcheur du lac. Je changeai la répartition de mon poids pour le mettre sur mon autre jambe. Je venais de faire un grand pas en avant. Je réitérai l'expérience. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas dans l'inconnu.

La silhouette translucide réapparut en marchant du même pas lent puis s'arrêta en me faisant face. Elle ouvrit un bras, comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. D'instinct, j'inspectai autour de moi. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré à mes pieds. Je voyais mon reflet. Mes pieds, posés sur une sorte de miroir d'eau, laissaient apparaître des ondes circulaires tout autour d'eux. Plus je me concentrais sur elle, plus je pouvais percevoir de choses. Le monde qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir était sombre, mais, sans vraiment pouvoir le décrire avec des mots, je trouvais qu'il y régnait une forme de luminosité. À l'inverse, quand je reportais les yeux sur la réalité dans laquelle j'étais ancrée, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Des ténèbres, littérales et métaphoriques à la fois. Les cymbalisations se firent de plus en plus fortes. Je pouvais presque sentir la présence du roi juge tout autour de moi.

« Nomme-moi, Hikaru.

La voix que je percevais était grave, caverneuse et excessivement neutre. Même si je me doutais que la survie de mon pouvoir dépendait de cette visite que je faisais dans mon propre monde intérieur, l'être qui me parlait paraissait n'avoir pas grand-chose à faire de la suite des évènements.

\- Suzumushi. Dis-je.

En un clignement d'œil, je me retrouvais de l'autre côté du miroir. Je le savais, car les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de ma tête avaient changé de sens. Les stridulations s'étaient tues. En revanche, je fus stupéfaite de voir que la silhouette d'albâtre luminescente et éthérée était à mes côtés, mais uniquement à côté de mon reflet, dans le monde de ténèbres. Je me sentis instantanément différente, comme si j'étais soudainement libérée d'un poids. À l'inverse de la lueur qui m'avait guidée dans mon monde intérieur lors de mes multiples précédentes visites et de la présence impalpable et invisible du roi juge, la forme scintillante ne laissait échapper ni pression ni énergie spirituelle. C'était presque comme si elle était là sans l'être.

\- Libère-moi. Cette fois, la voix qui parvenait directement dans mon cerveau était féminine, même si je ne l'avais entendu que quelques secondes, elle était gravée dans ma mémoire.

\- Merci, Kakyō. Je sais ce que je dois faire, maintenant. Je sais… Où est ma place.

La silhouette sans visage se retourna, comme si elle avait pu observer quelque chose que mes yeux ne pouvaient percevoir. Ensuite, elle s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle tendit une main vers moi. Comme si je pouvais à nouveau percer la surface, je tendis la mienne, dans l'espoir de la saisir. Je sentais sa main dans la mienne. Je sentais sa fraîcheur, je sentais ses os, je sentais son énergie. Je la tirai vers moi. Elle traversa le lac avec la célérité d'une étoile filante. Elle s'éleva au-dessus de ma tête, ne s'arrêtant pas. À nouveau, elle se fit évanescente, sa présence transcendant mon monde. L'instant d'après, une étoile de plus illuminait le ciel de mon monde intérieur. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je regardai le lac. Je ne voyais plus mon reflet, je n'entendais plus les grelots du juge. L'autre monde… N'existait plus.

\- Nomme-moi, Hikaru. C'était exactement le même ton, le même tempo que celui de Suzumushi. Mais, cette fois, c'était la voix que je me languissais de réentendre.

\- Tamashī no Kagami.

En un battement de cil, c'était toute ma réalité qui venait de changer. L'atmosphère s'était comme réchauffée et, en face de moi, je vis une silhouette penchée sur la grève, comme si elle souhaitait contempler son reflet dans le lac.

Silencieusement, je m'approchai. Je crus d'abord qu'elle avait forme humaine, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Elle était humanoïde, certes, mais ses proportions, la couleur de sa peau et les traits de son visage étaient différents. Je me tins à bonne distance avant de m'incliner. Elle était si absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée.

\- Euh, Tamashī no Kagami ? m'enquis-je.

La créature ne se donna pas la peine de tourner la tête dans ma direction. Sa chevelure transparente faisait comme un rideau de soie entre elle et moi.

\- Je suis l'âme du miroir, non le miroir des âmes. Mais appelle-moi comme tu veux.

C'était bien la voix de la luciole qui m'accompagna jadis, pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle émanait d'un tout autre esprit. C'était comme si le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et moi n'était pas encore restauré.

\- C'est donc toi, la princesse captive du miroir d'Enma.

\- Captive ? Non.

En tout cas, elle était aussi énigmatique dans ses propos que Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Libère-moi et je te révélerai la vérité.

Je m'approchai encore davantage d'elle. La surplombant ainsi, je m'étais attendue à voir son reflet dans l'eau. Mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Que regardes-tu ? Vois-tu ton reflet ? demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Non, je regarde l'autre. Je le vois, mais il ne me voit pas. Je ne l'entends pas, mais lui il m'entend.

Les cymbalisations s'étaient tues quand j'étais passée de l'autre côté. Cela voulait techniquement dire que Tamashī no Kagami et Suzumushi étaient de nouveau séparés. Essayait-elle de me faire comprendre qu'elle le percevait toujours ?

\- Quelle est ta raison d'être, Hikaru ?

L'âme du miroir sembla enfin s'adresser à moi. Son visage ivoire aux proportions surprenantes était d'une beauté extraordinaire. Ses yeux, immenses et opalescents, semblaient percer mon regard si fort qu'on eut dit qu'elle pouvait voir à travers moi. Ce n'était pas surprenant, elle était celle qui voyait. Sa chevelure, qu'elle portait comme seul vêtement, avait l'apparence d'un voile de soie parsemé de poussière de diamant.

\- Ma raison d'être ? Eh bien je… Cherchai-je à formuler.

\- Ne cherche pas les mots. C'est une réponse que je ne saurais entendre. Montre-la-moi.

L'esprit approcha de moi et elle posa ses mains sur les côtés de mon visage. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Tout ceci… Penses-tu que tout ceci mérite que nous donnions notre vie pour le protéger ?_

_\- Notre devoir de soldats n'est-il pas d'abord et avant tout de préserver la vie ? De nous battre pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas ? »_

_« Ce que je fais… Ce qu'elle faisait, elle… Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Est-ce là qu'est ma place ? »_

\- Tu n'en sais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Je n'en sais rien, Tamashī no Kagami. Je n'en sais rien. Avouai-je.

\- C'est dommage, car moi j'ai eu ma place, autrefois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Le destin est cruel, parfois.

Je me réprimais pour ne pas corriger oralement le « parfois » en « souvent ». Ma courte expérience de shinigami, mais longue d'âme ainsi que le récit de la vie et de la mort de l'amie de mon capitaine m'avaient rendue cynique.

\- Toi qui peux voir la vérité ultime, Tamashī no Kagami, dis-moi, ce monde en vaut-il la peine ?

\- Juger de la sorte ne requiert pas uniquement de voir, Hikaru. Il faut aussi savoir écouter. Ce n'est pas mon rôle d'écouter.

J'étais perplexe. Écouter était effectivement le rôle de l'autre assesseur, celui qui était de l'autre côté du miroir. Cela voulait-il dire que tant qu'ils demeureraient séparés Tamashī no Kagami ne pourrait m'aider dans ma quête ? C'était pourtant là le fondement même du pacte que le shinigami et l'esprit du zanpakutō étaient censés passer !

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, Hikaru. J'aimerais ton avis. Il était une fois, un juge. Pour qu'il puisse juger les âmes qui se présentaient devant lui, les dieux lui firent grâce de deux assesseurs. Le premier, qui prit la forme d'un miroir de cristal, était capable de voir au-delà des apparences. Le second, qui était une parure de grelots, lui permettait d'entendre la vérité au-delà du mensonge.

\- Je connais cette histoire, c'est celle d'Enma, le roi juge. Remarquai-je.

\- Laisse-moi continuer mon histoire. Les deux assesseurs étaient des êtres bien différents. Le miroir, qui voyait, mais ne savait écouter, était implacable et incapable de la moindre clémence. Son âme était aussi froide que le cristal qui constituait son corps. La parure, qui savait écouter, mais ne voyait pas, était charitable et miséricordieuse. Les deux étaient si différents qu'ils ne parvenaient jamais à se mettre d'accord. Le roi juge leur dit alors : « Toi, beau miroir des âmes, tu voies les actes terribles et les vies gâchées, mais tu es incapable de percevoir les nobles intentions. Saurais-tu faire la différence entre l'homme qui tue son ami pour mettre fin à ses souffrances sur un champ de bataille et celui qui tue son ami par jalousie ou par orgueil ? Toi, doux son de ma parure, tu entends les belles paroles des accusés qui te bercent de nobles justifications, mais es-tu capable de voir le sang versé et les vies fauchées ? Jugez avec rigueur, jugez avec bienveillance, car vous jugez des actes, mais vous jugez aussi des intentions. Ma douce parure, le mal reste le mal. Il doit être jugé et doit être puni. Mon beau miroir, le mal peut parfois cacher des intentions bien nobles. Mais il faut parfois aussi savoir pardonner. C'est ça, la justice. »

\- Tenterais-tu de me faire philosopher sur le concept de justice universelle, Tamashī no Kagami ? demandai-je, ne voyant pas où elle tentait de m'emmener.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est bien ce que je tente de te faire comprendre. Hikaru, tu es comme ce miroir. Tu ne trouves pas ta place justement parce que tu n'essaies pas de comprendre ce monde dans lequel tu vis. Comme le miroir, tu es incapable de faire preuve de clémence, tu es incapable de percevoir autre chose que les actes. Tu es intransigeante, implacable. Apprends que pardonner peut aussi avoir ses vertus.

\- Je ne crois pas que… protestai-je. Je trouvais que l'esprit du zanpakutō un peu absolu dans ses paroles. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi dure !

\- Je suis un miroir, Hikaru. C'est toi qui t'y reflètes. Tu sais, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec le souvenir de Kakyō. Elle, elle était tout l'inverse de toi. Elle me rappelait beaucoup la parure du roi. Douce, clémente, idéaliste. Elle voyait toujours le bien partout. Mais il avait aussi une part d'ombre en elle. Elle ne cessa jamais de la réprimer. C'est peut-être ça qui lui a manqué. Elle était simplement incapable de voir la part d'ombre de son mari, tout comme elle était incapable de voir celle qui réside en toute chose. Elle était comme la parure. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le mal. Or, si tu es incapable de percevoir la ligne entre bien et mal, tu peux très bien faire le mal en pensant le bien, ou voir le bien dans ce que les gens font mal.

Même si la description que mon zanpakutō faisait de la femme shinigami était assez cohérente avec celle que j'avais pu entendre de la bouche du capitaine Tōsen, elle m'emmenait sur un débat dans lequel je n'avais pas très envie de me lancer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien te suivre. Et je ne suis pas sûre non plus que les notions de bien et de mal soient aussi simplistes.

\- C'est là tout l'objectif de ce que je suis en train de t'enseigner. N'oublie pas que le mal fait avec de bonnes intentions doit parfois appeler l'indulgence. Punis les mauvais actes, mais pardonne à ceux qui se sont égarés. Le jour où tu seras capable d'entendre cela, tu cesseras de chercher ta place. Libère le fragment de mon autre. Et regarde vers l'avenir. »

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais à nouveau sur la colline d'Okina-Hashi. Je voyais poindre les prémices de l'aube au loin à l'Est. À mes côtés, mon capitaine semblait méditer. Combien de temps avais-je passé hors du monde extérieur ? Plusieurs heures, c'était certain. L'homme qui se tenait immobile sur ma gauche semblait à la fois paisible et soucieux.

« As-tu réussi à libérer l'éclat de Suzumushi de son souvenir ? Sa voix était posée, comme toujours.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Alors nous allons pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il ne reste pas davantage là où il ne doit pas être.

Il se releva, empoignant le sabre qui reposait jusque-là sur l'herbe devant lui. Il passa l'étui dans sa ceinture et garda l'arme à la main. Je l'imitai, gardant mes deux mains sur la poignée de mon propre zanpakutō.

\- Libère ton shikai. Ordonna le capitaine.

Je déglutis.

\- Reflète, Tamashī no Kagami.

La lame disparut, ne laissant apparaître qu'une vague forme translucide et imprécise.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Cria une voix qui me parvenait de loin derrière la stature de mon officier supérieur.

Le chef de guerre plaça sa main contre l'anneau qui perçait la garde de son arme. Il l'écarta, la taille de celui-ci suivant la distance que sa main avait désormais prise avec son sabre. Je sentis une immense énergie spirituelle se dégager de mon capitaine. C'était la première fois que je sentais une telle aura. Elle était à la fois froide et chaude, maîtrisée et passionnée, ordonnée et chaotique.

\- Bankai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Kōrogi.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux ombres se détacher du paysage, l'une immense et l'autre plus habituelle, avant qu'une dizaine d'anneaux argentés ne me dépassent. L'instant d'après, j'entendis une brève et vague stridulation. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je ne voyais plus rien. Dans un monde où je ne percevais plus ni son ni lumière, j'avais l'impression d'être retournée à l'intérieur de mon monde. J'aurais pourtant juré d'en être sortie, j'étais bien de retour dans la réalité tangible, non ? Je levai les yeux, il n'y avait pas d'étoile au-dessus de ma tête. Pas. Une. Seule. Et je ne sentais absolument aucune énergie, aucune pression spirituelle non plus. Mon cœur rata un battement. Avais-je perdu connaissance ? Non, je pouvais sentir Tamashī no Kagami dans ma main et l'herbe sous mes pieds. Je pouvais aussi sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit contre ma peau. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Les questions avaient beau se presser dans mon cerveau en un éclair, celui-ci avait décidé de fermer les écoutilles et de n'en traiter aucune. J'étais littéralement en train de paniquer.

Je perçus quelque chose cogner la lame de mon arme. J'eus soudain très froid. J'avais l'impression que mes mains s'étaient endolories. Le goût métallique que j'eus soudainement dans la bouche et le liquide qui coula sur mon visage me laissa imaginer que j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang. C'était exactement ce que j'avais senti quand la lame du renégat s'était enfoncée dans mon abdomen. J'eus un très bref instant de lucidité. Mon capitaine tenait Suzumushi à deux mains contre la lame de mon propre sabre. Les deux armes brillaient, brillaient de mille feux, puis il y eut un cri, horrible, déchirant, insupportable. C'était comme si ce son contenait toute la douleur qu'un être pouvait ressentir. La gigantesque pression spirituelle du capitaine me percuta comme une onde de choc. Je pouvais tout voir, tout entendre et tout sentir. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais j'étais submergée. Tout sombra à nouveau dans le néant. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je n'étais plus le sujet de ce que je vivais, mais une simple spectatrice. Mes mains, incapables de tenir mon zanpakutō plus longtemps, desserrèrent leur étreinte. Je sentis la vibration à mes pieds qui m'indiquait que le katana avait touché le sol. Bientôt, mes genoux le suivirent dans sa chute.


	11. Chapitre 11: Epilogue

**Chapitre 11 : Épilogue**

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée sur le côté à même le sol. Une ombre était penchée au-dessus de moi. Même si mon cerveau était encore embrouillé, je reconnus sans difficulté ces sourcils froncés et ces trois cicatrices verticales. J'avais la nausée, mais je me redressai légèrement pour me tenir assise. Je remarquai alors qu'une étoffe de coton immaculée me recouvrait jusque-là. Un haori.

« Hikaru, est-ce que ça va ? Il avait l'air vraiment très inquiet.

\- Euh… Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je n'arrivais pas à remettre mes idées en place. Je levai les yeux vers l'immense ombre qui se situait à un mètre de moi. Quand ils furent capables de faire le point, ils discernèrent les deux silhouettes des capitaines de la neuvième et de la septième division.

\- Je crois que le capitaine Tōsen a utilisé son bankai mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je ne captais plus rien… J'ai perdu connaissance ou…

Ce fut d'ailleurs le principal intéressé qui me répondit alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, suivi par l'imposante stature de son ami. Si le capitaine Komamura était facilement discernable à cause de sa taille et de la pâleur de son attribut de capitaine blanc, mon supérieur, qui ne portait plus son haori, se fondait dans l'ombre de son compagnon.

\- J'ai effectivement lancé mon bankai. Tu n'as pas perdu connaissance, non. Du moins, pas immédiatement. C'était là l'ultime pouvoir de Suzumushi. Il prive toute personne qui se retrouve en son pouvoir de sa capacité à percevoir le son, la lumière, les odeurs, et même l'énergie spirituelle. Tu m'as vaguement perçu quand le fragment de Suzumushi a abandonné ton arme parce que quiconque le tient dans sa main y est immunisé. Quand il a intégralement quitté ton âme, tu t'es à nouveau retrouvée privée de tous tes repères. Ensuite, tu t'es évanouie. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu le vivrais avec autant de violence.

C'était donc ça, l'ultime pouvoir de mon capitaine, celui de Suzumushi ? Le bankai était vraiment une technique d'un autre niveau. Comment résister à un tel enfer ? Là, il ne l'avait lancé que pour rappeler l'éclat de l'esprit du juge à lui. Il n'avait nullement eu l'intention de me terrasser. Si ça avait été le cas, je serais morte avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était un pouvoir incommensurable. C'était même une technique qui mettait quiconque se retrouvait face à lui échec et mat à tous les coups. Cela revenait presque à donner au détenteur d'une telle technique le droit de vie et de mort sur l'ennemi. Si tous les bankai avaient un niveau au moins équivalent, cela voulait dire que les capitaines, ces shinigamis qui possédaient ce niveau à quelques exceptions près, avaient une puissance quasi divine. Être maître d'un tel potentiel de destruction devait être d'une responsabilité bien lourde. Pour quiconque se retrouvait doté de ce pouvoir, il devait être très facile de jouer avec la vie et la mort. Je laissai mon interrogation éthique dans un coin de ma tête. Je n'avais pas l'envie de m'embarquer dans mes multiples cas de conscience maintenant. Je frissonnai.

\- C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous êtes venu me sauver face aux renégats qui avaient volé la pierre de seki. Vous avez utilisé ce bankai.

Il ne répondit pas oralement, mais il me confirma ma pensée d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha encore davantage de moi et me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai, agrippant le haori qui gisait sur mes jambes de l'autre. Il me remit sur pieds et je lui rendis son bien. C'était étrange, je ne sentais plus le rejet. C'était fini. Tout était fini. La malédiction du roi et de son miroir de cristal venait d'être brisée.

\- Eh bien, Hikaru, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous mettre sérieusement au travail. Remarqua Hisagi en souriant.

\- Oui. Je sais. Je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Sur la route qui me séparait de ma division, je repensai à tout ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Cette femme shinigami avait été mon commencement et avait bien failli être ma fin. Quel était son nom déjà ? Je me figurai encore son visage sans problème, je me rappelais très bien l'odeur de son élégant parfum, la pâleur de ses mains, la distinction de son pas, la chaleur de son sourire, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir de son nom, incapable de me souvenir de sa voix. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle était douce. J'étais pourtant sûre de connaître son nom. C'était comme si cette part de mon souvenir avait quitté mon âme en même temps que l'éclat de son esprit gardien qu'elle avait enfermé dans la volonté qu'elle m'avait léguée.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le Seireitei, l'aube était déjà bien entamée et les rues se faisaient de plus en plus animées. Les capitaines et nous nous séparâmes. Quand nous fûmes suffisamment distants, Shūhei passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Vous m'avez fait flipper tout à l'heure ! Vous êtes restés combien de temps là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelques heures. Nous méditions.

\- La femme shinigami, celle de ton souvenir, c'était son amie disparue ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Souris-je en me remémorant son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Pour rien, c'est juste une histoire de nuages. »

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plue. On retrouvera Hikaru dans de nouvelles tribulations sous peu après un petit bond dans le temps!_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi ses aventures jusqu'ici!_

_KptnZéphi_


End file.
